You and I (Remake)
by Linkassault
Summary: Lincoln y Ronnie se escapan juntos a una nueva ciudad, el por lo sucedido hace un tiempo atras y ella por los maltratos de su padre, ¿Podran hacer frente a las adversidades que les esperan en Toledo o fallaran estrepitosamente? (Historia Original de Crossfint01)
1. El gran Escape

**Hey chicos, ¿Como estan? yo ando bien, y espero que ustedes esten bien :)**

**Esta vez les traigo una nueva historia, admito que esto la queria hacer desde hace rato :D**

**Antes que nada deben saber algo, esto que les voy a traer no es mio, es un Remake de una historia existente en Wattpad, originalmente escrita por el amigo y escritor "Crossfint01", el amablemente me dio permiso de Remakear esta historia junto con otra de sus obras, esta en especial le tengo mucho cariño, pues fue de los primeros fics que Lei en Wattpad :D**

**Antes que nada unos tips:**

**-Lincoln y Ronnie tienen un aprox. de 15 años (A diferencia de la obra original)**

**-Algunos eventos tomaran un rumbo distinto, esto para no recaer en el tipico cliche de los fics NSL**

**-Si leen este remake, les recomiendo que tambien lean el original para que vean las diferencias,**

**-Cualquier duda, critica constructiva, opinion es bienvenida (Siempre que se haga con respeto)**

**Bien, comenzemos :D**

* * *

En una tarde nublada en Royal Woods una parejita muy peculiar se hallaba en las afueras de una casa, ambos cargaban sus mochilas y estaban dispuestos a ejecutar su plan de escape, un plan que llevaban armando de hace semanas, Ronnie Anne veía aquella casa, su hogar, en el que había crecido y vivido gran parte de su vida.

Ella no se escapaba junto a su novio peliblanco por que si, después de todo su madre y su hermano siempre le brindaban un cariño extraordinario, ella amaba a su hermano y a su madre tanto como ellos los amaban a ella… Pero la cosa cambiaba con su padre.

El señor Santiago a percepción de la misma Ronnie era un cerdo en dos patas, una bestia glotona, violenta y fácilmente irritable, no entendía como su madre lo podía tolerar aun.

Ella se lleva una mano a su mejilla, la cual tenia una bandita que cubría gran parte del hematoma que le había dejado el tremendo golpe que le había sentado aquel hombre, al tantearse la mejilla siente un dolor inmenso y hace una mueca de agonía, ¡Cielos! Eso si que iba a dejar una marca.

¡Y todo por que le había derramado su estúpida cerveza! Lo que más le dolió es que, ni su madre ni su hermano intervinieron, solo vieron de reojo desde la habitación de Bobby, y para añadirle le había golpeado con la mano que tenia el anillo de plata, quebrándole uno de los molares…

Todo eso había pasado ayer, se sentía molesta consigo misma por dejarse golpear, estaba molesta con su madre y hermano por no ayudarla cuando los necesitaba… Si tenía dudas para fugarse, ahora habían quedado enterradas con ese acontecimiento.

Lincoln se fija en la hora de su reloj de pulso, las cinco y media, era mejor empezar a movilizarse, así que se acerca a su novia y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Ronnie… Es hora.- Dijo el chico.

La chica de piel morena voltea hacia Lincoln y asiente la cabeza, vuelve a mirar por ultima vez su casa y luego se va de allí junto a Lincoln, solo esperaba que el supiera bien lo que hacia…

* * *

Durante el camino hacia la estación de buses en DownTown el peliblanco se percato que su acompañante estaba muy callada y miraba mucho a los lados, ante esto Lincoln se detuvo bruscamente.

-Ronnie, se que estas nerviosa.- Empezó el chico.- Creeme yo también lo estoy, pero te puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien, Corazón.

Ronnie solo se le queda viendo, no sabia si decía eso para levantarle la moral o de verdad ya tenia todo listo.

-Lincoln, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que todo saldrá bien?- Pregunto la chica mientras le veía directamente a los ojos.

Aquella mirada le quebraba el alma a Lincoln, esa mirada no parecía a la que siempre tenia, una llena de amor y tenacidad… Esta estaba llena de desesperanza y miedo, tenía que levantarle de algún modo el ánimo.

-Solo, confía en mi.- Dijo Lincoln.- De todos modos no tienes nada que temer, pues estaré a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas… Estamos juntos en esto, Ronnie, en este momento es en el que mas te necesito… Yo no podría hacer esto sin ti.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de aquella chica latina empezara a latir con fuerza, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué ese tonto tenia que ser tan lindo? Ella solo se atiene a abrazarlo, aquel tenue calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, junto al olor de lavanda que Expedia su camisa la enamoraban más, con excepción de su madre y hermano, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien tan comprensivo, cariñoso y gentil con ella.

La chica se separa del abrazo y Lincoln le planta un beso en los labios para tomarla de la mano y seguir su camino.

En la estación de buses hacia un frio atroz, era como si estuviera ubicada en el mismísimo polo norte, Ronnie sentía algo de nervios cuando se acercaba a la caseta de boletos, si descubrían que planeaban escaparse toda su misión estaría acabada.

-Muy bien, rarita.- Dijo Lincoln.- Deja que me encargue de esto, tu solo guarda la calma.

-Espera Linco…- Ella no pudo terminar, pues su amigo ya estaba en la caseta.

Por fuera trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero dentro de si estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, solo veía como Lincoln interactuaba con la chica de los boletos, el parecía muy tranquilo… Es como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, para su alivio vio que la chica le entrego los boletos, Lincoln le hace una seña a Ronnie y ella enseguida le sigue el paso, despidiéndose de la chica con una seña de su mano.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- Pregunto Ronnie.- ¿Cómo pudiste burlar tan fácil a la encargada?

-Eso es fácil, solo se deben usar las palabras correctas y ya.- Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.- Mira, el autobús nos dejara en el pueblo de Brach, de allí iremos a pie hacia la ciudad de Toledo, específicamente a los apartamentos Blue Creek donde ya hice un acuerdo por un apartamento.

-Espera un momento, Lincoln, ¿Cómo un chico de quince años pudo acceder a un apartamento?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Mi vida, algo que debes saber es que la gente no hace preguntas cuando le das la cantidad de dinero correcta.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Sobornaste al casero?

-La corrupción es mala, pero hay que admitir que en estos casos suele ser algo bueno.- Responde Lincoln. -Aun así hay que pagar alquiler, así que seria buena idea buscar algún trabajito cuando lleguemos, el presupuesto no nos durara toda la vida.

-¿De cuanto es el presupuesto?

-Diría que unos… 4000 Dólares.- Responde Lincoln con total calma.

-¡4000 Dólares! ¿Puedo saber a quien robaste?- Pregunto la chica.

-Relájate, mi amor.- Responde Lincoln con total calma.- Este dinerillo fue producto de hacerle trabajillos a mis hermanas.

-Pensé que ellas no te decían ni gracias.

-En eso tienes razón, pero Lisa, Luna y Luan son una excepción, de hecho Luna es la que paga mejor, es decir, Hubo una vez que me pago mil dólares por afinarle una guitarra cuando faltaban dos minutos antes de su presentación.

-Vaya… Pos que bueno, ¿no?

-Si… Por eso te digo, todo saldrá bien… Y mira, si llegamos a vernos abatidos nos regresamos y ya, no hay perdida.- Dijo Lincoln.

Media hora después el bus hacia Brach estaba listo para partir, la parejita se sienta en los asientos que están casi al final del bus, a diferencia de la estación, el bus estaba más cálido. Lincoln decide revisar la hora, son las seis treinta, cuando el bus comienza a andar, Lincoln saca sus auriculares y los comparte con Ronnie, los conecta a su teléfono y se ponen a ver una serie de acción de los 80's que a ambos le gustaba, "Miami Vice" después de ver algunos capítulos, Lincoln se fija que Ronnie se había quedado dormida en su hombro, así que el decide guardar su teléfono.

El chico voltea su mirada a la ventana, pensando bien en su plan, y la razón de este mismo, Ya era sabido por Ronnie lo del asunto de la mala suerte, esa fue una de las primeras cosas que le conto cuando comenzaron a salir, lo que ella no sabia es que existió un intento previo de fuga por parte del peliblanco, aunque el no iría a escapar a Toledo, si no a Kansas, pero lo descubrieron al momento de que un oficial lo vio caminando solo por una avenida solitaria a altas horas de la noche en las zonas aldeanas, fue un error que no iría a cometer de nuevo.

Y aunque las cosas con su familia actualmente estuvieran casi bien, el dolor y temor de Lincoln seguía dentro de si, después de eso cumplía los favores de sus hermanas más como una forma de evitar sufrir represalias que por gusto.

EL peliblanco voltea su mirada hacia Ronnie, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo… Luego su mirar recae en la bandita de su mejilla, enseguida sintió algo de enojo, ¿Cómo es que aquel hombre se atrevió a golpear no solo a una chica, si no a su propia hija? Ni siquiera sabia si estaba bien decirle hombre, más bien era mejor decirle salvaje… Pero, ya no mas, el peliblanco tenia un plan para ese sucio degenerado, pero antes debían establecerse y estabilizarse.

Lincoln da un bostezo, poco a poco sintió como el sueño lo dominaba, así que no se resistió y decidió dormir un poco, mañana tendrían un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

-¡Ahh! Nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida.- Exclamo Ronnie mientras ambos salían de la estación de buses de Brach.- Realmente eres muy cómodo, Lame-o.

-Habla por ti misma.- Dijo Lincoln con una voz somnolienta.- Yo no pude dormir casi nada, además me duele el cuello, creo que dormí mal.

-Oh, vamos, ni que estuviera hecha de piedra y alambre de púas.- Dijo Ronnie mientras sonreía.

-No, pero si te mueves demasiado, es como si Gasparin te hiciera cosquillas mientras duermes.- Responde Lincoln al crujirse el cuello.

-Lincoln Loud, definitivamente eres el rey del drama.- Responde Ronnie.

-Lo dice la que lloro como niño sin regalo de navidad con la película "Spirit: El Corcel Indomable"

-Esa película es hermosa.- Dijo la chica.- Una obra de arte de parte de DreamWorks… Pero en fin, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Por lo que veo estamos en un pueblo desconocido, caminando como si no hubiera mañana, ¿Ese es tu plan? Por que si es ese, entonces no es muy bueno que digamos.

-No chica.- Responde Lincoln.- Por suerte me se el camino para llegar a Toledo a Pie, si seguimos a este ritmo seguramente llegamos mañana.

-Me das unas animadas…- Dijo Ronnie.

-No te quejes, de todos modos en Royal Woods caminamos muchísimo más.- Dijo Lincoln.

Ambos siguieron su charla de manera muy animada, no prestaban atención a todo lo que les quedaba por recorrer hasta Toledo, se podría decir que es de esas charlas que deseas que nunca terminen, una charla muy amena llena de cariño y buenos recuerdos.

Cuando se hicieron las tres de la tarde, ambos pasaron por una cafetería para comer algo, después de todo lo único que tenían en el estomago eran aquellos manís que le dieron en el bus.

Mientras degustaban su comida, Lincoln revisa su teléfono en donde ve que tiene varios mensajes de sus familiares y amigos preguntándose donde rayos estaba.

-He, claro… Se preocupan por uno cuando desaparece, del resto solo eres un ladrillo mas en la pared.- Susurro Lincoln.

Por su parte, Ronnie revisa su teléfono y ve que tiene solo cuatro mensajes, uno de Lori, otro de Bobby, un tercero de su madre y el último era spam de la compañía de teléfonos…

Aquellos mensajes de Bobby y su madre le hicieron un nudo en el estomago, era cierto que seguían molesta con ellos, pero aun así se preocupaba por ambos y odiaba verlos preocupado por ella, y sin querer se le escapa una lagrimita.

Lincoln noto esto y enseguida se la seco con el pulgar.

-Tranquila Ronnie, todo saldrá de maravilla.- Dijo el peliblanco al sonreírle.- Tengo todo fríamente calculado, como dice el Chapulín Comunista.

-Es Chapulín Colorado, idiota.- Dijo la chica de piel morena con una sonrisa.

-Eh… Bueno, como sea, mejor sigamos comiendo.- Dijo Lincoln.- Este pastel de vainilla esta delicioso…

Después de comer y pagar, ambos se ponen en ruta, en ese momento llegan a una parte donde todo es de bajada, allí fue donde a Ronnie se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lincoln, ¿Trajiste los patines?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Si, los tengo en mi bolsillo, ¿Por?

En ese momento Ronnie saca su SkateBoard, y lo coloca en el suelo.

-Ponte los patines.

En ese momento Lincoln dedujo lo que planeaba su novia, ¿Acaso lo quería matar?

-¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni loco me los voy a poner!

-Oh te los pones tu o yo te los pongo pero en la cabeza.

Lincoln solo suspira, bueno, supongo que después de todo necesitaba un susto para poder despertarse, así que a regañadientes se los coloca.

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres, comenzamos.- Dijo Lincoln, ya con sus patines listos.- Uno… Do… ¡Ahhh! ¡Esperaaaa!

Ronnie no espero al tres, enseguida tomo la mano de Lincoln y empezó a descender a toda velocidad por la colina, Lincoln estaba seguro que allí iba a morir, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta adrenalina.

Do todos modos el viaje fue productivo, pues avanzaron bastante, cubrieron en veinticinco minutos lo que hubieran caminado en una hora, cuando Ronnie se detiene, Lincoln se sienta en la banqueta, estaba mas blanco de lo usual, era como si el color de la piel se le hubiera drenado.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!- Exclamo Ronnie.- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo, Lame-o?

-¡Oh No! Ni drogado volvería a hacer eso.- Dijo Lincoln.- Solo dame unos momentos, necesito que mi alma vuelva a mi cuerpo.

-Bebito.

-No soy un bebito, prefiero vivir una vida tranquila.

-Como digas, bebito.- Dijo Ronnie.- Venga, vamos ya que no quiero llegar tarde.

El peliblanco se levanta y sigue su camino junto con Ronnie, caminas calle tras calle hasta llegar al parque central, al menos ya casi llegaban a los límites del pueblo, así que ambos decidieron atajar por el lugar.

-Sabes, este lugar no es tan malo.-Dijo Lincoln.- Es decir, es un parque muy bonito, hasta me provoca vivir aquí.

-Pues a decir verdad… Oye, ¿Escuchaste eso?- Dijo la chica al detenerse de golpe.

Lincoln no sabia de lo que Ronnie hablaba, eso hasta que el escucha lo que parece ser el llanto de un niño y el grito de un adulto, ambos chicos se acerca a la procedencia, allí, cerca de un viejo roble, un sujeto estaba golpeando de manera brutal a un chico. Por la apariencia del mismo diría que tiene unos diez años.

Al presenciar esa escena, decidieron que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Mientras que Lincoln llamaba a la policía haciendo uso de un teléfono publico cercano, Ronnie se acerca a ese sujeto que estaba muy concentrado en su salvaje acto, la chica toma una rama solida del suelo y le da un golpe fuerte en la nuca, noqueándolo de un golpe.

-¿Estas bien, chico?- Pregunto Ronnie al soltar la rama.

-S-Si, Eso creo.- Responde el chico al levantarse.

-Mira no mas, ese hombre de verdad que descargaba la frustración contigo.- Dijo la chica latina al revisarle las heridas.

-La policía ya viene en camino.- Dijo Lincoln al acercarse.

-Linky… ¿Crees que puedes curarle un poco?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Jum… Veré que puedo hacer, realmente no traje muchos recursos médicos.

El chico peliblanco revisa y cura lo mejor que puede al chico, haciendo uso de algodón, alcohol etílico y la gasa que había traído, cuando escucharon la sirena de la policía la parejita decidió que era hora de irse de allí.

* * *

Unas horas después de caminata el hambre les hace aminorar la marcha, eso hasta que descubren un establecimiento de Flip's

-Genial.- Dijo el peliblanco.- Cenaremos aquí.

-Espera Lincoln.- Dijo Ronnie.- ¿No podríamos comer en otro lugar? No quiero que me de una Amibiasis.

-Tranquila Ronnie, desde el incidente con aquel sujeto en Palomino Creek, Flip's ah mejorado en la parte de sanidad… O al menos eso espero…

Ambos chicos entran al lugar y deciden comer dos hamburguesas, después de comer ambos se ponen en ruta, pero ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, y para acabarla parecía que iba a llover.

-Cielos… Esta brizando.- Dijo Ronnie.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Hey mira.- Dijo Lincoln señalando un lugar.- Una casa abandonada, podremos tomar refugio allí.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Bueno, si quieres podemos mojarnos aquí…

-Esta bien vamos.

Ambos chicos entran a la casa abandonada, parecía muy estable, a pesar que el tiempo ya había cobrado factura en los cimientos.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no parece un mal lugar.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Si, parece que es solo la apariencia.- Dijo Lincoln al dar unos golpecitos al muro.

En ese momento un trozo del techo se cae, asustando a ambos.

-¿Sabes que? Retiro lo dicho…

-Si… Bueno, vamos a dormir, este parece ser el lugar mas solido.- Dijo Ronnie al colocar su mochila en el suelo.

-Si… Estoy molido…- Dijo Lincoln.

Al estar en una casa abandonada estaba mas que claro que no habría una cama o algo parecido, así que Lincoln decidió usar los muslos de su chica como una almohada improvisada, esta acción hace que la chica latina se sonroje.

-¿Estas cómodo, Lame-o?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Bueno, no es que sea la mejor almohada que haya tenido, pero peor es nada.- Responde Lincoln.

-Eres un pendejo, ¿Lo sabias?- Dice la chica latina al darle un golpecito en el hombro.

-Si, pero soy tu pendejito.- Responde Lincoln.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Lincoln, a veces se preguntaba como era posible que ese chico pudiera ser tan tonto y a la vez tan adorable…

Un rato después de dormir, Lincoln despierta ante el sonido acompasado de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el desvencijado techo que los protegía, había sentido la necesidad de beber un poco de agua así que se había despertado con el objetivo de beber algo de agua, pero al abrir los ojos descubrió que Ronnie estaba sollozando…

Aquello le quebró el alma a Lincoln, odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres…

El chico peliblanco se acerca a la carita de su chica para apoyar su frente con la de ella, ese pequeño gesto le transmitió algo de confianza y ternura a Ronnie.

-No llores, Corazón.- Dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, pero no sigas llorando, no quiero ver lágrimas de dolor en el rostro que tanto amo.

La chica de descendencia latina se sintió tranquila con lo que dijo Lincoln, ella sonríe y le abraza, Lincoln solo se atiene a besarle la frente y las mejillas y a acariciarle el cabello, muy pronto el chico olvido lo que iba a hacer, y allí ambos se quedan dormidos.

Ambos sabían que tenían un largo camino, pero al menos estaban seguros de que podían contar el uno para el otro…

* * *

**(Continuara...)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la actualizacion de esta junto con mis otros fics sera lento, pues por aqui persisten los problemas con la luz :'v**

**!Adios :D!**


	2. La llegada a Toledo

**Nuevo capitulo amigos :D**

**Saben, quizas mas adelante me atreva a meter lemoncito, en el fic original hay una escena que se prestaba para eso 7u7 solo espero haacerlo bien :v**

**Ah si, antes un pequeño dato que se me olvido mencionar; a los unicos que les cambia la edad es a Lincoln y a Ronnie, los demas conservan sus edades canonicas.**

**Y bien, sabiendo esto, pues comenzemos :D**

**(PD: Espero no haber cometido muchos errores :'v)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, el joven peliblanco despierta al sentir que una gota de agua le cae en la nariz, al mirar el techo se da cuenta que había una gotera justo donde el estaba acostado, el chico se levanta y ve que su pareja sigue durmiendo plácidamente, como si ese duro piso desvencijado fuera una cama de lujo, el peliblanco toma su mochila y saca una botella de agua, un tubo de dentífrico pequeño y su cepillo de dientes para cepillarse, quizás le fastidiaba el hecho que no se podría duchar como solía hacer todas las mañanas, pero al menos conservaría su higiene dental.

Al rato vuelve a donde esta su novia, esta sigue dormida plácidamente.

-_Cielos, Ronnie si que tiene un sueño pesado._\- Pensó el peliblanco.- _¿Qué hora son?_

El chico saca su teléfono y revisa la hora, ¡Cielos! Eran las siete de la mañana, era mejor empezarse a moverse… Pero, ¿Cómo despertaría a Ronnie?

-Jum… Si la despierto me rompe las piernas, y no puedo dejarla aquí.- Pensó.- ¿Y si me la llevo en la espalda?

Lincoln suspira, después de todo, no era la primera vez que cargaba a Ronnie, en total lo había hecho tres veces en el pasado, con sumo cuidado de no despertarla se la lleva en la espalda, toma su mochila y se pone en ruta, no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

-¡Oh dios mío! Mi Lincoln se ah escapado.- Sollozo la mujer de cabellos rubios.

En la casa Loud se vivía un ambiente de preocupación, nadie tenia ni la menor idea de donde se había metido ese chico, cuando no llego ayer supusieron que se había quedado en donde Clyde, pero luego confirmaron que no era así, al no encontrar respuesta de el comenzaron a temer que nuevamente se había escapado, ¡No otra vez! ¿Ahora que habían hecho mal?

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué hicimos esta vez?- Dijo Luna al mirar su teléfono y percatarse que sus mensajes no habían sido ni revisados por Lincoln.- Chicas, sean sinceras, ¿Qué le hicieron esta vez?

Las chicas se miran entre si, para luego mirar a Luna y negar con la cabeza, para la chica de cabellos castaños era lógica la respuesta, hace ya mas de un año que intentaron dejar atrás lo de la estúpida superstición de la mala suerte, cuando lo pensaba mejor no tenia sentido… Nada de lo que paso tenia sentido…

-Bien, ¿Literalmente como estamos seguros de si Lincoln se escapo realmente?- Pregunto Lori.

-Bueno, la última vez que intento hacerlo, hizo lo mismo.- Dijo Lynn al estar apoyada en las escaleras.

-Eso solo es una superstición.- Dijo Lisa.- Necesitamos pruebas contundentes.

-Bueno, pensemos un momento.- Dijo Luan.- Si estuviéramos en los pies de Lincoln, ¿A dónde iríamos?

Todos se quedaron pensando por un momento hasta que Leni chasquea los dedos.

-¿Que tal a la estación de buses?

-Ush Leni eso suena… Bastante lógico.- Dijo Lisa con un tono de asombro.

-Vaya Leni, de verdad que cuando te lo propones sueles pensar rápido.- Dijo Lucy.

-Oigan, en mi cabeza hay mas que solo aire.- Dijo Leni algo ofendida.

-Bien, Lana, préstame tu Tablet.- Dijo la pequeña genio.- Necesito hacer unas cosas.

La chica de gorra roja saca su tablet del bolsillo de su overol y se la da a Lisa para que trabaje, Cuando Lori se proponía a decir algo, algo o alguien toca la puerta de manera desesperada.

-¡Voy, voy!- Dijo Lori.- Esperen no vayan a dañar la puerta.

Al abrir, el chico de tez morena entra y se abalanza sobre Lori para empezar a sollozar en su hombro.

-Bobby, corazón, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Lori.

-E… ¡Es Ronnie!- Exclamo el chico latino.- Ayer no volvió a casa.

Aquello sorprendió a toda la familia Loud, ¿También Ronnie había desaparecido?

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres, Bobby?- Pregunto Lola.

-A lo que mi hijo se refiere es que Ronnie no llego ayer.- Dijo la señora Santiago, su expresión era de preocupación total.- Ya la buscamos en los lugares que suele frecuentar, pero nada de nada…

-Estoy muy preocupado Lori.- Dijo Bobby mientras seguía abrazando a su novia.- ¡Anteayer la embarramos bien embarrada con respecto a Ronnie Anne!

-¿A que te refieres Bobby?- Pregunto Lisa.- Pensé que ustedes eran mas unidos que la Familia Engals.

-Bueno… En lo que respecta a mí, a Roberto y a Ronalda si.- Dijo la mujer latina.- Pero la historia cambia con mi esposo… ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera se si seguirle diciendo así…

-¿Alguien me podría explicar, que diantres pasa?- Dijo Lynn.

La señora Santiago suspira, realmente le incomodaba hablar de ese tema, pero supuso que era lo mejor para intentar aliviar la presión.

-Miren, Robert no siempre fue el degenerado que es… Cuando lo conocí en el estado de Tlaxcala era alguien diferente… Muy dulce y considerado, cuando nos casamos decidimos venir a Estados Unidos y comenzar una nueva vida aquí.

-Pero si era tan considerado, ¿Por qué ahora usted lo considera como un degenerado?- Pregunto Luan.

-Es por que no lo era hasta que…

-¿Hasta que?...

-Hasta que Salí embarazada de Ronnie.- Respondió la señora latina con un nudo en la garganta.

-Huh, ¿A que se refiere? ¿El no quería tener hijas?- Pregunto Rita.

-No.- Dijo María al llevarse una mano a la cabeza.- Ese… Sucio, nunca quiso a Ronnie, Es decir, ¿Pueden creer que estuvo a punto de venderla al mercado negro para que le sacaran los órganos?

Ante esto, Rita y Lynn Sr. Se cubren la boca con una mano, eso era horrible, era inimaginable para ellos.

-Por suerte detuve sus planes a tiempo, pero aun así descarga su frustración con migo, con Bobby y con mi Ronnie… ¡Nos hace la vida imposible! ¡Humillación tras humillación! ¡Golpe tras golpe! ¡Dios, ahora comprendo el por que Ronnie desapareció! Si yo tuviera la oportunidad también desaparecería.

-¿Y por que no lo denuncia?- Pregunto Leni.

-Es imposible, ya lo hemos intentado pero logra esquivar a la ley, es como si estuviera un paso adelante…

-¡Los Tengo!- Exclamo Lisa en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa, Dexter?- Pregunto Lynn jr.

-¡Tengo a ambos en cámara!- Exclamo Lisa.- Estuvieron en la estación de buses en Downtown ayer en la tarde.

-¡Excelente trabajo, Lisa!- Exclamo Rita.- Supongo que podrás averiguar a donde fueron, ¿No?

La sonrisa de Lisa se cae por lo dicho por su madre.

-No puedo… Las centrales de buses suelen borrar ese tipo de datos después de ser enviados a la computadora central en el departamento de transporte publico.- Dijo Lisa.

-¿Y no puedes acceder a esa computadora?- Pregunto Bobby

-¿Estas loco?- Exclamo Lisa.- Eso es un delito federal, si me descubren me llevaran a prisión por lo mínimo quince años.

La señora Santiago mira hacia la ventana y ve algo que no quería ver en ese momento, el auto de su esposo se estaciono al frente de la casa Loud.

-¡Rayos!- Dijo la mujer en pánico.- ¿Como nos encontró? ¡Sera mejor escondernos!

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Papa esta aquí.- Dijo Bobby.- Sera mejor ocultarnos, créanme, cuando esta enfadado descarga su ira con lo primero que vea, sin importar si esta vivo o no.

Ante esto, todos en la casa decidieron usar el sótano como escondite, era la única puerta bien solida que había en la casa, estando allí todos buscan un escondite, no tardaron mucho en escuchar como la puerta de la entrada era derribada.

En sus escondites, todos intentaban controlar su miedo, cualquier error podría llevar a consecuencias fatales, cuando el señor Santiago no encontró a nadie arriba decidió bajar al sótano, su ira era muy grande, lo suficiente como para que derribara la puerta con tres patadas.

Bobby, que estaba oculto tras unas sabanas cerca de la lavadora pudo ver muy de cerca a su padre, tenía sus puños completamente cerrados con fuerza y tenia un potente aroma a alcohol, vaya que era imprudente al venir conduciendo hasta acá…

Lucy vio que ese sujeto tenia un anillo de color plateado, pero este parecía manchado con lo que parecía ser sangre seca, ¿Qué rayos había hecho aquel hombre?

Finalmente ese sujeto se va del sótano, nadie se atrevió a salir de sus escondites, si no hasta que oyeron el motor del auto alejarse de allí.

-Dios mío… ¡Miren lo que le hizo a la puerta de entrada!- Dijo Rita.

-No solo a esa puerta, mira como dejo la del Sótano.- Añadió Lynn sr.

-Ahora imagínate si nos hubiera encontrado.- Dijo Luna.- Ya estuviéramos camino al hospital.

-De verdad sentimos lo de las puertas.- Dijo la señora Santiago.- Prometemos que las pagaremos.

-No se preocupe, María.- Dijo la matriarca de la casa Loud.- Por el momento nuestra preocupación son ustedes, ¿De verdad van a volver a la casa con ese sujeto?

-No… Si en este instante vamos a casa nos volverá puré.- Dijo María.- Creo que Bobby y yo nos quedaremos en unas posadas en Paleville.

-¿Necesitan dinero? Podremos pagarle aunque sea una noche.- Dijo Lynn Sr.

-No se preocupe señor Loud, lo tengo todo cubierto, Gracias.- Respondió la Señora Santiago.

-Ahora… Quisiera que me respondan algo.- Dijo Bobby.- Ronnie tiene mas que una excusa para escaparse… Entonces, ¿Por qué Lincoln lo haría?

Aquella pregunta dejo petrificado a los Louds, estaban seguros que si les contaba sobre lo sucedido hace un año atrás, ellos tomarían represalias, Lori piensa rápido y decide cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Espera un momento, Bobby.- Dijo la chica de cabellos rubios.- ¿Por qué dijiste que la embarraste en grande con Ronnie?

-Eso fue anteayer.- Dijo Bobby.- Ella sin querer le derramo una botella de cerveza, y el le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula… ¡Y no hice nada para ayudarla! ¡Tenia tanto miedo!

-Entonces por eso es que el anillo de ese sujeto estaba manchado.- Dijo Lucy.

\- Cualquier reacción hubiera sido favorable.- Dijo la Señora Santiago.- Entre ambos pudimos aunque sea dejarle unos rasguños… Pero nos dio mucho miedo, y solo nos quedamos parados allí como si nada… Aun recuerdo la mirada de Ronnie, estaba clamando por ayuda y no se la dimos… ¡Somos pésimos mentores! ¡Ahora ella nos debe de odiar!

La mujer latina estaba llorando a caudales, la culpa la carcomía, no la dejaba tranquila ni la dejo dormir esa noche, la mañana de ayer, Ronnie ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los dos, solo se limito a despedirse con una seña y ya, la habian regado por completo...

-Cálmate, Madre.- Dijo Bobby.- Tenemos que encontrarla y pedirle disculpas.

-Si, tenemos que hallar a ambos… ¡Tenemos que hallarles sea donde sea que estén!- Exclamo Lana.

-Bien, nosotros iremos ya a la posada para descansar.- Dijo la Señora Santiago.- Si quieren hablar con nosotros pueden ir cuando quieran… Adiós

Cuando la familia Santiago se fue, la familia Loud comenzó a debatir en que es lo que debían hacer.

-Bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Luan.

-Tenemos que empezar una campaña masiva de propaganda.- Dijo Lisa.- Colocar carteles sobre la desaparición de ambos, y por nada del mundo avisar a las autoridades.

-¿Y que haremos con la familia Santiago?- Pregunto Lola.

-Que ellos también ayuden, pero hay que seguir guardando discreción sobre lo que le paso a Lincoln.

-¿Es en serio?-Dijo la chica de gorra roja algo frustrada.- ¿De verdad planeamos que los Santiago nos ayuden en esto guardando secretos? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que si ellos encuentran a Lincoln antes que nosotros el les va a contar?

-Pues…

-¡Pues Nada!- Exclamo Lana cada vez sintiéndose mas molesta.- ¿Saben que yo misma estuve a punto de denunciarlos cuando aun estaban con la superstición de la mala suerte?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si, pero no lo hice por que Lincoln no me dejo.- Continuo Lana.- ¡El incluso se arrodillo ante mi, llorando y rogando para que no hiciera la denuncia! ¡Todo por que el aun creía que todo iba a mejorar! !El aun los quería a ustedes! !Y ustedes solo le dieron la espalda!

Todos quedaron en silencio ante lo afirmado por Lana, la niña rubia respiraba pesado por la rabia, pero decidió tranquilizarse para seguir hablando.

-Si… Así como lo oyen… Pero al final ustedes no cambiaron hasta que el intento escaparse.- Prosiguió Lana.- ¿De verdad creen que el dejo todo eso en el pasado? ¿Acaso creen que Lincoln las va a perdonar por sus actos? ¿Creen que el les va a decir "Las perdono por haber hecho mi vida una pesadilla y dejarme traumas que quedaran por el resto de mi vida"?

Las chicas bajan la cabeza, lo que decía Lana tenia mucha razón.

-Pero no se preocupen chicas.- Dijo Lana.- Leni, Lucy y yo iremos mañana a hablar con los Santiagos y yo personalmente les diré la verdad, y no se preocupen, intentare convencerlos de que no tomen represalias… Buenas tardes a todos.

La chica de gorra roja sube las escaleras con una expresión de disgusto, todos en el piso de abajo quedaron boquiabiertos con el actuar de Lana…

Y eso que aun faltaba un largo proceso para hallar a Lincoln y a Ronnie…

* * *

Lincoln llevaba horas llevando en su espalda a una Ronnie adormecida, aunque era un trabajo agotador, le parecía que era lo mejor que podía pasarle, siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con Ronnie, y mientras caminaba pensaba en como seria su futuro con su noviecita Latina, claro, habrían muchísimas dificultades a superar, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por obtener su final feliz.

Despues de tanto caminar, Lincoln y Ronnie llegan a Toledo, Ohio, ahora debían ir a los apartamentos en donde Lincoln había alquilado de manera "Legal"uno de aquellos apartamentos, Cuando estaba pasando por el parque nacional Ronnie despertó y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Lincoln la cargaba, allí ella se bajo y le dio un golpe en el hombro, para luego darle un beso apasionado como agradecimiento.

Al llegar al Lobby de los apartamentos el se encuentra con el gerente del edificio, un hombre calvo de complexión baja y tez morena.

-Hola, ¿Usted es el Señor Reggie?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si, y usted debe de ser el "Señor" Lincoln, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Reggie.

-Exactamente, espero que mi apartamento este listo.

-Oh, ¡Claro que lo esta!- Dijo el señor al guiñar el ojo.- Aquí tiene las llaves de su nuevo apartamento… ¡Oh! Cierto, esto se lo envía "El Cartero"

EL hombre le da un sobre a Lincoln, y este le sonríe.

-De acuerdo… Ehm, Dígale al "Cartero" que gracias.- Dijo Lincoln.- Bueno, si me disculpa, debo ir ya a mi apartamento, ¿Cada cuanto hay que pagar el alquiler?

-Cada semana, la clave del Wi-fi esta pegada en una notita en la puerta de la nevera, disfrute su estadía "Señor" Lincoln.

La parejita sube a su nuevo apartamento, el número "15-H"

Aquel lugar era acogedor, contaba con una sala de estar con un televisor y un sofá, una cocina equipada con lo básico y tres habitaciones, junto a un closet y un baño.

Ambos chicos al entrar dejan sus mochilas en la mesa del comedor, Lincoln ve que encima de este hay un periódico, la fecha es de ese dia.

-Oh mira, un periódico… ¿Quién lee periódicos en pleno 2015?- Pregunto Lincoln al darle el periódico a Ronnie.- Bien… Ahora lo mejor será buscar un empleo, por suerte traje algunas solicitudes de trabajo en blanco, así nos ahorramos el dinero… Pero… ¿En donde solicitamos empleo?

Ronnie le hecha un vistazo por encima al periódico y descubre algo que le llama la atención.

-¡Oye Lincoln! ¡Mira esto!- Dijo Ronnie al pasarle el periódico a Lincoln.

-¡Cielos, esto si que es bueno!- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Verdad que si?

-¡Si! Octware y Jonas Nagera van a estar firmando autógrafos en el centro de convenciones de Royal Woods este sábado.- Dijo Lincoln.- No es justo, van ahora que ya no estoy allá.

-Si es muy injus… ¡Eso no era lo que quería que vieras, Lame-o!- Exclamo Ronnie.- Me refiero a lo que hay al lado de ese anuncio.

-Déjame ver…- Dijo Lincoln.

El anuncio decía lo siguiente:

"Se Solicita empleado/a para trabajar en "Crossfint's Pizzas" no es necesario experiencia laboral, interesados presentar solicitud en la cede de la Calle Werbert.

-Que suerte.- Dijo Lincoln.- Esa calle queda a dos cuadras de aquí.

-Bien entonces preparemos las solicitudes y… ¡Oh espera! Pero somos menores de edad.- Dijo Ronnie.- No creo que podremos...

-Para eso tenemos estas.- Dijo Lincoln al sacar del sobre que le había entregado el gerente del edificio dos identificaciones falsas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Como dije, la corrupción es mala, pero en estos casos es buena.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, hagamos esto rápido.

Ya en la noche los chicos estaban agotados, habrían logrado conseguir los empleos y comenzaban el lunes a primera hora, su jefe no parecía tan duro como parecía, ambos chicos dormían en camas separadas para más comodidad, Ambos chicos acomodaban sus camas para poder dormir tranquilos.

-Vaya que hoy fue un día extenuante.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Al menos ya contamos con trabajos.- Dijo Ronnie.- Ya no nos moriremos de hambre.

-Al menos no por el momento, querida.- Dijo Lincoln al sentarse en su cama.

-Cielos, ¡Cuanta comodidad!- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si… Oh, mira, comenzó a lloviznar.- Dijo Ronnie al mirar por la ventana.

-Bueno, que mejor que dormir con lluvia, mas comodidad, Imposible.- Dijo Lincoln.- Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, ¡Hasta mañana, Corazón!

El chico se levanta y le da un beso en los labios a su amada para luego devolverse a su cama y acostarse, Ronnie también se sentía agotada, que mejor momento para descansar que ese…

* * *

**(Continuara)**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;D**


	3. Corazones Unidos

**Nuevo capitulo, chicos, espero que les guste :D**

...

Amanece en los apartamentos Blue Creek en Toledo, Ronnie Anne lentamente abre los ojos, se había decidido levantar temprano ya que tenia cosas que hacer ese día, pero antes quería jugarle una bromita a Lincoln como iniciación a esta nueva vida, pero se sorprende al percatarse que el chico peliblanco estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Esto de verdad la sorprendió, ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya ni percatado cuando se metió en su cama? Cielos, de verdad que tenía el sueño pesadísimo.

Por un momento estuvo considerando tirarlo de la cama para bromear con el, pero, al ver esa dulce pero agotada sonrisita que tenia, sus ánimos de jugarle una broma se esfumaron, ella decide acostarse de nuevo y se queda viendo al peliblanco, sin dudas se veía muy lindo cuando dormía.

Ella sonríe, sus mejillas estaban bañadas de un rojo claro ¡De verdad era muy afortunada de tener de novio a alguien tan lindo y considerado! Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ah hecho por ella, la chica latina le toca la punta de la nariz a Lincoln y se le acerca.

Queda tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cálida y acompasada, ella sentía tantas ganas de robarle un beso, quería probar una vez más aquellos labios rosaditos de terciopelo, pero no se atrevía, no quería despertar a su novio.

Pero repentinamente Lincoln se mueve hacia ella y le besa, Ronnie al principio se sorprende, pero luego se pierde en aquel dulce y esperado beso.

-No seas tan indecisa, corazón.- Susurro Lincoln al momento de separarse de aquel dulce beso.

La chica latina solo se atiene a sonreír y volverlo a besar.

Al rato ella se levanta y revisa la heladera para encontrarla vacía, tiene sentido, apenas ayer habían llegado, así que toma algo de dinero del presupuesto que tenían y decide ir a comprar algunas cosas que le serian de utilidad.

De paso también compra unos pastelillos en una cafetería para desayunar junto a su querido peliblanco.

Al llegar al apartamento descubre que Lincoln esta sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, ella llego a pensar que no había hecho nada, pero la verdad es que Lincoln había estado ocupado con algo cuando Ronnie se fue.

-… Entonces investigue y en esta pagina podremos educarnos.- Dijo Lincoln mientras le mostraba la pagina a su amada.- Mira, la pagina nos dará la información que el profesor haya posteado, y cada semana nos hará un examen, de mas esta decir que esto es mas que legal.

-¿Ah si? Suena interesante, Lincoln.- Dijo la chica latina.- Yo por mi parte compre algunas cosas que nos serán de utilidad, ah y el desayuno, no es mucho, pero nos servirá para comenzar el día.

-Excelente, Ronnie.- Dijo el chico al darle un beso en la mejilla.- Yo iré acomodando las cosas que compraste, si quieres puedes ir comiendo.

-No te preocupes, Lincoln, yo te espero.- Respondió la chica.

-Ah si, casi lo olvido.- Dijo el chico.- como ya sabes yo me traje mi consola de videojuegos, así que de paso conseguí eso.

El chico va hacia su mochila y saca un juego de paquete, aun tenia el plástico de protección.

-¡El nuevo Medal of Honor; European Assault!- Exclamo el chico con emoción.- Ahora después de comer nos echamos unas partiditas.

-Espero que te hayas robado eso, por que si gastaste dinero del presupuesto en eso te quiebro las piernas.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Gracias por esas dulces palabras.- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.- Y para que lo sepas, el juego lo compre cuando aun seguíamos en Royal Woods.

La chica sonríe, por el momento parecía que todo iba de maravilla, mañana después del trabajo seria buena idea pasarse y comprar una nueva sudadera, no es que le fastidiara usar el color purpura, pero quizás algo de variedad no seria mala idea.

...

En Royal Woods las hermanas Louds se preparaban para comenzar con el plan de Lisa, todas tenían una resma de panfletos con la foto de Lincoln y Ronnie, con una descripción breve de los chicos, un numero de teléfono en caso de que tuvieran algo de información y una recompensa de 1000 dólares.

-Bien chicas, es hora de comenzar con esto.- Dijo Lori, es mejor que trabajemos en pareja para de repartir esto lo mas rápido posible.

Las chicas rápidamente eligen una pareja, Lana decide ir con Lucy, creyó que haría mejor su trabajo si trabajaba con su hermana gótica, Lisa les paso a cada una un mapa del pueblo con zonas marcadas, estas zonas eran las que mas gente concurría, ya bien equipadas con lo necesario las chicas se ponen en marcha, quizás así podrían lavar algunas culpas que le carcomían el alma.

Conforme las horas pasaban, Lana y Lucy se dieron cuenta que esto de repartir panfletos era mas difícil de lo que pensaron ¡Nadie les recibía el material! Nadie, ni siquiera les prestaban atención, en el tiempo que estaban repartiendo solo habían entregado tres, ¡Solo tres!, llego un punto donde Lana se sintió abatida.

-¡Oh por favor!- Exclamo Lana tirando su gorra al piso.- ¿¡Como rayos conseguiremos difundir la información si nadie quiere llevarse aunque sea la mitad de uno.

-Estamos haciendo lo mejor por nuestro hermano.- Dijo Lucy.- Pero si esto sigue así dudo que logremos conseguir ayuda.

-Si tan solo hubiéramos actuado cuando se podía…- Dijo la niña rubia antes de levantar su gorra.- Si hubiéramos hablado cuando estaba pasando lo de la superstición, ahorita estuviéramos jugando al Monopolio con Lincoln.

-Si…- Respondió la chica gótica al sentarse en una roca cercana.- Extraño que me ayude con mis poemas… ¿Donde estarás?

-Pero de algo es seguro.- Dijo Lana.- No podremos hacer esto sin la ayuda de los Santiago.

-Bueno, mañana iremos junto a Leni para ver si logramos que los Santiagos sigan de nuestra parte.

-Esperemos que si.- Dijo Lana.

Mientras Lana pensaban en que rayos hacer con los panfletos, un hombre joven se les acerca, no aparentaba tener mas de 27 años.

-Disculpen pequeñas, eh visto desde hace rato que están repartiendo algo, ¿Puedo saber que es?- Pregunto el hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

-Es un panfleto, es sobre mi hermano que desapareció junto a su amiga.- Dijo Lana entregándole un panfleto.

-Bueno… Aunque con lo cercanos que eran no me sorprendería si en realidad eran novios… oh si ya habrán tenido encuentros… ¿Saben que? Mejor no pienso mucho en eso, soy muy inocente aun.- Dijo Lucy.

-Mn ya veo.- Dijo el señor de cabello castaño.- Bien chiquillas, les diré que voy a hacer, les echare una manito con esto.

-¿Ah si? Muchísimas gracias señor.- Dijo Lana en estado de emoción.

-Hey pequeñuela, no hay nada que agradecer.- Dijo aquel sujeto.- Esta tarde échale un vistazo al noticiero.

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo es su nombre?- Pregunto Lana.

-¡Oh! Mil disculpas señoritas, ¿Dónde están mis modales?- Dijo el sujeto al golpearse la frente.- Mi nombre es Chad, Suelo trabajar en ese edificio de allá.

-¿De que trabajas?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Soy Medico Psicólogo y además trabajo de medio tiempo como ayudante en una tienda cercana a mi casa.- Dijo Chad.- y para añadir también suelo contar unos buenos chistes.

-Si, por ejemplo; Un cazador va por el bosque, y de repente ve que el lobo va caminando por el sendero del bosque, se estaba quejando mientras se tomaba con ambas manos la barriga, entonces el cazador se le acerca y le pregunta:

_-"¿Qué te pasa, Lobo? ¿Por qué vienes quejándote?"_

Entonces el lobo le responde:

_-"Es que me comí una caperucita verde"_

Ambas chicas y el sujeto se ríen de aquel chascarrillo, era malísimo, pero es de esos chistes tan malos que son buenos.

-De acuerdo, me caíste bien.- Dijo Lana.

-Bien pequeñas, yo me tengo que retirar, pero antes quiero que me hagan un favor.- Dijo Chad.

-¿Y cual seria ese favor?- Preguntaron ambas.

Chad se agacha para quedar a la altura de ambas.

-Quiero que, cuando vean a alguien repartiendo folletos en las calles, ya sea de un familiar desaparecido o de una cadena de comida rápida, quiero que le reciban el folleto o panfleto e intenten difundir lo mejor que puedan la información del mismo.- Dijo el sujeto.- Pues, puede que aquel chico o chica este pasando por lo mismo que ustedes están pasando, o incluso peor.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos.- Hablaron ambas al unísono.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir ahora si, tengo varias llamadas por hacer y varios clientes que atender.- Dijo Chad.- Adiós a ambas.

Ambas chicas ven como aquel hombre se devuelve al edificio, era un chico bastante agradable.

-Bien chicas, ¿Lograron dar aunque sea un cachito de los panfletos?- Dijo la hermana deportista al sentarse en el sofá.- Por que lo único que di yo fue lo mismo que dan los hombres cuando se enamoran; Lastima.

Todas las chicas estaban muy agotadas, habían llegado no hace mucho asi que habían decidido relajarse un poco viendo la tv.

-No te culpo, Lynn.- Dijo Luna.- Yo solo logre dar dos panfletos.

-Espera un momento.- Dijo Luan.- ¿Tu lograste dar dos? Yo solo di uno.

-Esperen un momento.- Dijo Leni.- ¿Había que repartir los panfletos?

-¿Saben que?- Dijo Lana.- Mejor relajémonos y veamos que se cuece en la TV… Quizá hasta estén pasando "El Crucero del Amor"

-Espera.- Dijo Lucy.- ¿Qué horas son?

-Ehm… las seis.- Dijo Lola.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por algo que recordé, Lana ¿Podrías poner el Noticioso?

La chica de gorra roja le obedece a su hermana, y sintoniza el canal del noticiero, cuando vieron al foto de Lincoln y Ronnie en la tele se asustaron ¿Habrían descubierto lo del asunto de la mala suerte? Pero por suerte era lo contrario, aquel panfleto que Lana le entrego a Chad estaba siendo revelado en el noticiero.

-_… Queremos hacerles saber sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Lincoln Loud, un adolecente de 15 años, tez blanca, albino, usa camiseta naranja y pantalones azules, y de la joven Ronnie Anne Santiago Casagrande, de quince años , tez morena y de rasgos latinos, usa una sudadera color purpura y blue jeans tipo bermuda, cualquier información repórtese al numero 0800-SUERTE, por favor instamos a la comunidad a ayudar a estas familias afligidas, levántense de su sofás y aporten su granito de arena, en otras noticias; los científicos concluyeron en que el Reggaetón es la causa secundaria del calentamiento global…_

Las chicas dan un brinco de alegría al ver que la noticia de la desaparición de su hermano había aparecido en el noticiero, ahora se sentían más seguras de que podrían hallar una pista para lograr encontrar nuevamente a su hermano.

-Excelente trabajo chicas.- Dijo Lori.- Ahora si que nos encaminamos para encontrar a Lincoln.

...

Ronnie se hallaba mirando por la ventana del apartamento, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos mientras que Lincoln estaba leyendo una historia en su teléfono, estaba preocupada por su madre y su hermano, ¿Quién sabe que cosas horrible y humillantes le debe de estar haciendo su padre? Se sentía tan preocupada y a la vez tan enojada y decepcionada de si misma, seguía enfadada con su madre y su hermano por no ayudarla cuando su padre le dio aquel golpe tan fuerte, aun tenía que apartar una cita con el dentista para que le repararan el diente quebrado.

Tenía un mar de emociones tan confusas dentro de su cabeza… Quería ayudar a su familia a salir de esa pesadilla, pero no sabia como… Era tan frustrante, se sentía tan impotente…

-Lincoln…- Llamo la chica latina mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

Lincoln enseguida aparta la vista de su teléfono, sintiendo curiosidad se levanta del sofá y se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Ronnie?- Pregunto Lincoln al colocarse al lado de su chica.

-N… No creo poder seguir con esto.- Dijo la chica con una voz quebrada.

-¿A que te refieres, Ronnie?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-A que no creo que pueda seguir así, sabiendo que mi madre y mi hermano no solo deben estar sufriendo por mi escapada, si no por el degenerado hijo de puerca de mi padre.- Dijo la chica.

Lincoln vio que las lágrimas le balaron las mejillas a su amada, a decir verdad el ya tenia una sorpresita para ese desgraciado, pero aun no podría ejecutarla, debía asegurarse de atar todos los cabos sueltos.

-Ronnie, Amor no llores, ven aquí.- Dijo el peliblanco al abrazarla.

La chica solo descargo su llanto en el hombro del muchacho, mientras que el peliblanco le acariciaba su suave y delicado cabello para consolarla.

-Mira, Corazón.- Susurro el muchacho.- Yo puedo entender el dolor por el que pasas, también pase por cosas terribles, de hecho algo que nunca te conté es que esta no es la primera vez que me escapo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la chica latina al levantar la mirada.- Pensé que…

-No… el año pasado había intentado escapar a Kansas, a diferencia de ahora no tenia un plan, fue algo… Improvisado, y ese fue mi error.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues, que un policía me atrapo en la avenida principal de Royal Woods a las tres de la mañana, para ese entonces ya llevaba una semana desaparecido, pero puedo decirte que tenia miedo Ronnie, y no precisamente de ser atrapado.

-¿Entonces a que le temías?

-Tenia miedo de que, si algún día regresaba a Royal Woods me encontraría con la desagradable sorpresa de que Lilly fuera la nueva Loud maltratada, o que Lucy, Lana o Leni fueran las nuevas "Esclavas de la casa" siendo obligadas a cumplir favores a diestra y siniestra.

Ronnie fija su mirada en Lincoln, habían detalles de aquel evento que ella ya sabia, pues el mismo se los conto, pero aun así siempre le interesaba ver como aquella numerosa familia podía dejarse llevar por una simple superstición… Le parecía algo tan tonto…

-Pero sabes Ronnie.- Prosiguió el muchachito.- La peor parte la recibí yo… Por que, por todo un año tuve que caminar solo, ¡Por una estúpida superstición me quede sin nadie a mi lado! Rusty, Liam, Zach… Incluso hasta Clyde se alejaron de mí… Todo por culpa de ellas… Pero sabes… Al menos puedo hacer excepciones con Lana, Lucy y Leni, fueron las únicas a las que le creí que estaban arrepentidas, pero a las demás…

-Vaya Lincoln.- Dijo la chica latina al limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.- Y yo que creí que no soportarías ni una hora en mis zapatos… Pero veo que eres más fuerte que yo.

-Ni creas, Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln.- Tu has pasado por cosas peores que yo… Por eso es que quiero ayudarte, se que debe ser duro para ti no poder estar con tu hermano y tu madre, pero es peligroso si nos intentamos contactar con ellos, tu padre podría descubrir nuestros planes y… sucedería una verdadera tragedia.

La chica latina se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Lincoln, tenia mucha razón, si su padre descubría a donde se había escapado, el iría a buscarla, y no precisamente para pedirle perdón, ella sabia perfectamente que el era capaz de todo, incluso de matar.

-Ronnie.- Prosiguió Lincoln.- De verdad quiero ayudarte, quiero solucionar el problema que hay en tu familia, y cuando se solucione, ya no te detendré si quieres regresar a Royal Woods… Yo estaría tranquilo sabiendo que ya vas a estar en un ambiente lleno de amor y comprensión… Yo… Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, mi amor.

Aquella sonrisa de parte de la chica de piel de canela lleno el corazón de Lincoln de alegría y ternura, ella le abraza aun con las lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos color café, pero no eran lagrimas de dolor, si no de felicidad, ¡Cielos! Lincoln sin duda era el mejor chico, de los mejores que ah conocido, el único que la ah soportado y ayudado.

-Gracias Linky.- Dijo Ronnie mientras seguía abrazándolo.- De verdad Lincoln, ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero! Mi bolita de nieve… Mi conejito blanco… A veces me pregunto si me merezco a alguien como tu.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas, Corazón.- Dijo el chico.- Yo también te quiero mucho Ronnie, y nunca lo dudes… ¡Siempre voy a estar allí para ti! Aun cuando la gente ya no crea en ti, yo estaré allí para ayudarte a levantar.

Ambos chicos siguen abrazados, Ronnie necesitaba ese tipo de palabras y fuerza moral en momentos así, necesitaba el impulso para seguir con la frente en alto y no decaer, aun cuando ella es una chica que demuestra ser tan dura como el acero…

Aun tenían mucho por recorrer, pero al menos Ronnie podía estar segura de que su amado nunca le dejaría a la deriva…

...

**(Continuara...)**


	4. CodeName: Santiago

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, ya había pasado un aproximado de dos semanas en que todo fue muy tranquilo y ameno para ambos chicos, en sus trabajos ya recibían una paga de 60 dólares la hora, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para empezar, y en esas dos semanas Ronnie noto un comportamiento extraño de Lincoln.

Este seguía siendo cariñoso y dulce con ella, pero en las noches solía quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana en el teléfono o en la laptop que tenían en el apartamento, Ella mima hubiera descifrado desde hace rato lo que estaba haciendo su novio, pero quizás no era buena idea, puede ser que estuviera haciendo algo muy privado y lo ultimo que quería era arruinarle la diversión…

Por su parte Lincoln estaba contento, su pequeña sorpresa esta lista para ejecutarse, solo bastaba con una llamada y algunos correos electrónicos y luego solo quedaría esperar a ver si al señor Santiago le gustaba su regalito, a decir verdad Lincoln no esperaba ejecutar su plan en ese día tan especial, pero tuvo varios inconvenientes por lo cual se retraso bastante.

-Parece que aun sigues somnoliento, Lame-O.- Dijo Ronnie mientras caminaba con su pareja hacia el local de comida rápida.- es mejor que te tomes un café cuando lleguemos, no queremos que te quedes dormido y te despidan.

-Ahg, ayer no dormí muy bien que digamos.- Dijo el peliblanco al tallarse los ojos.- Pero no creo que sea tan tarde… Son las ¡8:30! Cielos, espero que hoy nos paguen bien y que dejen mucha propina.

-La propina no es un problema para mi.- Dijo Ronnie.- Siempre me dejan bastante, a diferencia de ti que ni te dejan las sobras.

-Pero es mas que obvio que te dejen bastante propina a ti, es decir, tienes el encanto latino de tu parte.- Dijo el chico.

-No exageres, Lincoln.- Dijo Ronnie.- Tampoco es para tan… Oye Linc, ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe al ver que en un poste estaba pegado un panfleto con sus fotos en donde figuraban como desaparecidos.

-Oh mira, aparecemos aquí como desaparecidos.- Dijo Lincoln al tomar el panfleto del poste.- Pero de todas las fotos que tenia tuvieron que elegir la mas fea, ¡Parezco como si me hubieran atrapado por traficar Cocaína!

-Lincoln…

-Pero no te preocupes, Ronnie.- Dijo el chico al momento de arrugar el panfleto y tirarlo al cesto de basura.- No dejare que nos descubran… O al menos no se las dejare fácil, vamos que llegamos tarde al trabajo y no quiero que nos echen a patadas.

Cuando llegaron al trabajo, se colocaron sus uniformes y comenzaron a trabajar, esa mañana no parecía muy ajetreada, de todos modos Ronnie recibió un total de 150 dólares en propinas mientras que Lincoln con suerte llego a los 70 dólares.

A eso de las 11, ya faltando poco tiempo para que finalice su turno, Lincoln se acerca a Ronnie, la cual se hallaba limpiando una de las mesas vacías.

-Oye Ronnie, ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Llamo Lincoln.

-Claro, pero apresúrate.- Dijo Ronnie.- Aun me falta limpiar varias mesas.

-¿Qué?... ¿De verdad crees que no me percate que día es hoy?- Pregunto el peliblanco.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, rarita!

El chico le da un abrazo rápido a Ronnie, esta misma se siente aliviada, por un momento llego a pensar que a Lincoln de verdad se le había olvidado la fecha de su cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Linky.- Dijo Ronnie.- Por un momento llegue a pensar que tendría que darte algunos zapes para que recordaras que día es hoy.

-¿Cómo iria a olvidar el cumpleaños de la chica mas maravillosa que eh conocido?- Dijo Lincoln.- Hoy te tengo varias sorpresas, querida, pero primero terminemos nuestro turno laboral.

-Si, de todos modos nos queda media hora y ya.- Dijo Ronnie al volver a su labor.

* * *

Aquel día en Royal Woods, Leni, Lucy y Lana estaban camino a la habitación en donde se hospedaba la Señora Santiago junto a su hijo, incluso Leni estaba consiente de que debían pensar en las palabras que iban a decir, pues un malentendido podría acarrear a que quedaran si ayuda por parte de los Santiago, prontamente llegaron a la posada en donde se hospedaban madre e hijo.

Ya adentro de la habitación y después de que María les diera algo para beber, Lana decide que es hora de hablar, no quería, pues en esos eventos las involucraban a ellas tres también, pero la gran diferencia de ellas con el resto es que se percataron de lo que hicieron y mostraron su arrepentimiento ante su hermano.

María no lo podía creer, había escuchado que la gente solía hacer estupideces ¡Pero eso era salirse de los límites! ¿Cómo prefirieron creerle a una superación de una deportista ante su propio hijo? Cada detalle que les contaba Lana, Lucy y Leni le hacia hervir la sangre a ambos, ahora sabiendo esto, ya habían hecho sus propias deducciones…

-… Y a pesar de que se intento escapar una vez, nunca pensamos que lo haría dos.- Dijo Lucy.

-Pero por nuestra parte podemos asegurarle que verdaderamente nos arrepentimos de lo que le hicimos a nuestro hermano.- Dijo Lana.

-Aunque Lincoln se las supo ingeniar para que nadie sospechara de sus planes.- Dijo Leni.- Es decir, no solo hablaba con todas las chicas, si no que también hablaba con las personas que le dieron la espalda.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Leni?- Pregunto Lucy a manera de broma.

-¡Ah! ¿Secuestraron a Leni?- Dijo la chica rubia.- ¡Aguarda Leni, voy a rescatarte!

-Leni, solo estaban bromeando contigo.- Dijo Lana.

-¡Oh! Hahahaha, buena esa Lucy, se te esta pegando el lado bromista de Luan.

-No vuelvas a decir eso ni en bromas.- Dijo Lucy.

-Cielos.- Dijo La señora Santiago.- No me lo puedo creer… ¿De verdad solo por eso le hicieron pasar por ese calvario.

-Entonces Lori…- Bobby se levanto de golpe y empezó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro, el chico no era de enfadarse, pero en ese momento se podría decir que era la definición en vida de la palabra "Ira"

-Hijo…

-¡Lori me mintió todo este tiempo!- Exclamo Bobby, haciendo sobresaltar a todos en la habitación.- ¡Me mintió la hija de… Gah! ¿Cómo pude fiarme de un rostro tan bonito?

-Bobby, relájate, no vale la pena enojarte.- Dijo la Señora Santiago al levantarse y tomar de los hombros a su pequeño gran hijo.

-Madre, ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje sabiendo que la mujer que mas amaba resulto ser una?… Mentirosa ¿Cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo que la chica con la que planeaba hacer mi vida y tener mi final feliz resulto ser la torturadora de uno de sus hermanos?... ¡Otra vez fui un ciego! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

-Bobby, ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Cuando estaba en México tenía también una chica, una chica fantástica… Pero que al final termino traicionándome… A veces pienso que soy demasiado inocente en esto del amor…

-Pero bueno, eso fue en México, no es tan grave.- Dijo Lana.

-Aquí en estados unidos, antes de conocer a Lori también tuve otra novia, que de igual forma no perdió tiempo en traicionarme… ¿Saben? Si no les importa voy a ir a mi habitación… Tengo mucho en que reflexionar.

El muchacho de descendencia latina abandona la sala de estar, dejando a los demás atónitos.

-Cielos… Bueno chicas, si les soy sincera aun sigo sorprendida con todo esto, pero la prioridad es encontrar a su Lincoln y a mi Ronnie, y para ser sincera prefiero que ustedes tres nos ayuden en la búsqueda.

-Bien, eso suena excelente… ¿Pero donde comenzamos a buscar?- Pregunto Lucy.

La señora Santiago empieza a caminar alrededor de la sala con la mano en el mentón, para luego chasquear los dedos.

-¡Lo tengo! Seguramente en la habitación de Ronnie debe de tener algo que nos de una pista de a donde se pudie… No… Esperen, estoy segura de que ese bastardo debe de estar allí.- Dijo la señora Santiago.

-Y en la habitación de Linky no había nada.- Dijo Leni.- Seguro desecho todo lo que pudiera dar indicios de donde iría para evitar ser rastreado…

-Si tan solo… Alguien pudiera infiltrarse en la casa de la Señora Santiago e investigar la habitación de Ronnie, quizás y solo quizás pudiéramos tener una pista de su paradero.- Dijo Lana.

-Disculpe, señora Santiago, ¿La habitación de Ronnie tiene una ventana?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Si, de hecho siempre esta abierta.-Dijo María.

-Entonces que Lana me acompañe, se me acaba de prender el foco.- Dijo Lucy.- Leni, ¿Puedes ir a la casa Loud y decirles lo que acordamos aquí?

-Claro que si hermanita.- Dijo Leni.- Pero por favor cuídense.

-Ni hace falta que lo digas.- Respondió Lucy.

-Buena suerte chicas.- Dijo la señora Santiago.- Si hallan algo, vengan enseguida.

* * *

Unas horas de caminata después, la chica de gorra roja y la chica gótica llegan a las afueras de la casa Santiago, ambas se percataron que había un auto en la entrada de la casa, eso significaba que aquel hombre estaba en casa, pero no podían retroceder, ya habían llegado hasta allí.

Manteniendo el sigilo logran infiltrarse al patio trasero para llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Ronnie, como dijo la señora Santiago, la ventana estaba abierta.

-Bien Lucy, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.- Dijo Lana.- Ambas entraremos y manteniendo la mayor discreción posible buscaremos algo de utilidad.

-Bien, pero… ¿Qué haremos en caso que nos descubra?- Pregunto Lucy.

-No te preocupes hermana, lo tengo cubierto.- Respondió Lana.- Venga, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambas chicas entran a la habitación de Ronnie, Lana decide investigar el closet mientras que Lucy investiga en la cama y en la mesa de noche.

Lana no encuentra nada de interés, solo habían sudaderas, zapatos, cajas con cosas viejas, un poster de Andrés Manuel López Obrador y su mochila de escuela, la cual solo tenia un libro en castellano.

Lucy por su parte encuentra varios dibujos mal hechos, un kit de primeros auxilios, se notaba que lo usaban mucho por que no tenía mucho algodón y alcohol etílico.

Al revisar la mesita de noche encuentra varias baterías doble A, accesorios como pulseras y anillos y lo que parece ser un diario.

-Oye Lana.- Susurro Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana?- Susurro Lana.

-Encontré lo que parece ser un diario.- Dijo en voz baja.- Pero parece que esta bloqueado con llave, ¿Crees que puedes abrirlo?

-De sobras solo dejam…

Ambas chicas palidecieron cuando escucharon que la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, Lana rápidamente entra al closet y Lucy se lanza hacia abajo de la cama.

Aquel hombre, el Señor Santiago entra a la habitación, había escuchado algo allí y quiso investigar, el hombre pasea la habitación buscando si habían impostores, yal fijar su mirada a la cama de Ronnie, se percata de que una pequeña parte de una camisa negra sobresale un poco de debajo de la cama, el hombre se aleja para agarrar a la impostora, seguramente era una amiga de Ronnie.

Desde su escondite, Lana se prepara para cualquier contingencia, para su fortuna, Lisa le había hecho un arma Taser de contacto personal después de un accidente que tuvo con un cocodrilo, estaba diseñado para aturdir animales, pero también servía para aturdir personas, La chica de la gorra roja se asegura que este bien cargado y lo sujeta fuerte, en caso de que la descubrieran al menos podría defenderse.

Lucy creyó que estaba bien oculta, su temor se había desvanecido cuando vio que los pies de ese hombre se habían alejado, iba a soltar un suspiro cuando de repente sintió que algo la jalo hacia afuera de debajo de la cama, allí vio a ese hombre en estado de ira total le pone ambas manos en el cuello, los ojos inyectados en sangre y el potente olor a alcohol le dieron el indicio a la pequeña de que aquel hombre estaba ebrio y fuera de sus cabales.

-¡Donde esta Ronnie!- Grito aquel hombre al apretar mas las manos alrededor del cuello de la gótica.- ¡A donde se fue! ¡Dímelo o si note quebrare el cuello!

Lucy estaba en pánico total, sentía que se le iba el aire, ella forcejeaba para que aquel hombre la soltara, pero era inútil, la fuerza de esas manos eran tremendas, en ese momento ella pensó que de verdad iría a morir allí.

Lana, al ver que su hermana estaba en peligro de muerte decidió actuar, ella salió corriendo hacia el hombre y le aplico una descarga con el Taser justo en la espalda, al instante el hombre dio un grito de dolor y cae hacia atrás.

Al ser liberada del agarre, Lucy se hace a un lado para recuperar el aire y toser un poco.

-¡Lucy!- Exclamo Lana al acercarse a ella y ayudarla a levantarse.- ¿Estas bien?

-Te… ¿Parece que estoy bien?- Exclamo Lucy mientras jadeaba.

-Vámonos de aquí antes que se recupere.- Dijo Lana.

Lucy toma el diario antes de salir por la ventana junto a su hermana y huir hacia la posada en donde estaba la señora Santiago.

* * *

-¿Crees que el diario de Ronnie nos de algo de información?- Pregunto la señora Santiago mientras examinaba el cuello de Lucy.

-De sobras.- Dijo Lana mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura del diario.- Por lo mínimo debería darnos un aproximado, ¿No?

-Pues si… Bien Lucy, eso bastara por ahora.- Dijo la señora Santiago.- Por suerte note rompió la tráquea.

-Creo que si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido mi fin.- Dijo Lucy.

-¡Ha! Ya esta abierto.- Dijo Lana.- Ahora… Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Las ultimas anotaciones del diario habían sido hechas hace dos semanas, estas decían lo siguiente:

_-"Marzo 12.- Lincoln vino y me dijo que ya todo estaba listo para efectuar el plan, solo estaba esperando que yo diera luz verde, pero aun sigo indecisa…" _

_-"Marzo 14.- Lincoln vino y estaba llorando, al parecer tuvo una discusión con Clyde en la cual corto definitivamente cualquier lazo de amistad con ese chico."_

_-"Marzo 16.-Lincoln me comento que planeaba que nuestra primera parada en nuestro escape sea hacia la ciudad de Brach, pero cuando me iba a decir lo siguiente sonó el timbre de entrada…"_

_-"Marzo18.- ¡Ya estoy harta de esto! ¡Ya basta de tanta humilladera! Ahorita mismo llamo a Lincoln para decirle que efectuemos el plan mañana mismo… ¡Adiós a todos!"_

-Así que… Pasaron por Brach.- Dijo Lana.- Quizás Lisa nos pueda dar una posible pista de donde habrá ido.

-Bien, entonces has que Lisa investigue un poco, y cuando estén listas empezamos a buscar los cinco.- Dijo la señora Santiago

Las chicas estaban cada vez mas cerca de Lincoln y Ronnie, solo era cuestión de tiempo para volverlo a ver

* * *

**(Continuara…)**


	5. El karma tarda, pero llega

**Lamento si este capitulo me quedo algo corto, pero es que eh tenido poco tiempo para escribir :'(**

* * *

Después de salir del trabajo, ambos chicos decidieron pasar tiempo de caridad juntos, después de todo era una fecha muy especial para Ronnie, Lincoln tenia todo planeado para que ese cumpleaños fuera inolvidable, primero la llevaría al salón Arcade, luego irían a comer al Restaurante Ruso/Hawaiiano "Aloha Camarada" que quedaba en las cercanías de su hogar, y luego se reunirían con unos amigos nuevos en su apartamento para celebrar con videojuegos y bebidas, pero antes debían hacer algo, como ahora hay carteles que los ponen como desaparecidos están muy susceptibles a ser descubiertos, por ende ambos decidieron que lo mejor era cambiar sus ropajes, así a las personas les costara mas identificarlos.

Ambos se encontraban en la tienda de ropa del centro comercial, ya ambos tenían en el carrito varias prendas que les habían gustado, pero aun no habían hallado la prenda ideal, esa que les gustara tanto que no tuvieran problemas en ponérsela todos los días.

-¿Qué opinas de esta?- Pregunto Lincoln al salir del probador.- ¿Me veo bien?

-A decir verdad, te ves bien con esa camisa de color azul.- Dijo Ronnie.- Pero ese pantalón no te queda, además que encontré esto mientras buscaba una sudadera, pruébatela a ver como te queda.

La chica latina le pasa un chaleco de color gris oscuro y azul marino, el color le había gustado a Lincoln, y supo que quizás era buena idea combinarlo con pantalones de color negro y zapatillas blancas, así que con ideas frescas decide entrar de nuevo al probador.

Mientras Ronnie seguía buscando, había encontrado varias camisetas y pantalones geniales para vestir tanto en casa como en la calle, pero aun no conseguía una buena sudadera, hasta que por fin, después de buscar mucho logra encontrar una que le gusto de color rojo, ella la toma y la revisa, de verdad que le había gustado, y no era tan cara, solo costaba 10 dólares, así que no lo dudo y la añadió en sus compras, ahora solo faltaba esperar a Lincoln.

La chica latina queda impresionada cuando ve a Lincoln, se veía tan lindo y diferente con aquellas prendas, y al peliblanco se le veía cómodo vistiéndolas.

-Jum… No me veo tan mal.- Dijo Lincoln al mirarse al espejo.- Si, me gusta este conjunto, ¿Qué opinas, Ronnie?

-Digo que te queda e maravilla, Lame-O.- Dijo Ronnie.

-He, gracias, creo que comprare este conjunto.- Dijo el chico.

Después de haber pagado todo regresan a casa para vestirse con la nueva ropa que adquirieron, de verdad que se veían tan diferentes, ya provistos con sus nuevas prendas ambos deciden salir de nuevo para pasar el día.

* * *

-Así que uno de sus objetivos era ir a Brach, ¿Eh?- Dijo Lisa al ver lo escrito en el diario.

-Si, pero ahora el dilema es saber a donde se fue.- Dijo Lynn Jr.

-¿A cuantos lugares pudo haber ido?- Pregunto Lola.

-Hay demasiadas posibilidades, Lola.- Dijo Lisa.- Pudo ir a la ciudad de New Lantern, o pudo haber ido a Western Hazeltucky… Incluso pudo ir a Toledo.

-Pero… ¿A cual de las tres fue?- Pregunto Luan.

-Déjame pensar un momento, Luan… Cielos, este chico si que se las supo ingeniar.- Dijo Lisa al sacar un mapa de la zona.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Lori?- Pregunto Lucy.- Desde que llegue no la eh visto.

-Oh, ¿Ella?- Dijo Leni.- Esta en su habitación llorando, creo que con lo que le conté de la reacción de Bobby debió asumir que eso se acabo.

Luna solo caminaba de un lado hacia el otro con una mano en el mentón, estaba pensando en los posibles lugares a los que se pudo ir, no recordaba que Lincoln le comentara algo sobre un lugar que tuviera de preferencia, eso hasta que recuerda una charla que tuvieron previo a los eventos de la mala suerte.

-Chicas… Creo que hay más probabilidades que este en Toledo.- Dijo Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?- Pregunto Lisa.

-Bueno… Antes de toda la vergüenza de la mala suerte el me había comentado que cuando cumpliera los 18 le encantaría vivir en Ohio.

Lisa vuelve a mirar el mapa, del pueblo de Brach a Ohio no era mucha la distancia… Quizás si estaba en Toledo como dijo Luna.

-Bien, entonces hay que asumir que esta en Toledo, dudo mucho que se a hay ido mas al interior de Ohio.- Dijo Lisa.- Entonces tendríamos que ir hacia allá y buscarles.

-Entonces le diremos a Mama y a Papa cuando lleguen.- Dijo Luna.- Supongo que Lana, Lucy y Leni irán con los Santiago.

-Si, es lo mejor.- Dijo Lana.- Así cubriremos más terreno.

-Esperemos que este allí por que si no…- Dijo Luan… Tengo miedo de nunca hallarle.

-No te preocupes, Luan.- Dijo Luna.- Estará allí… Lo presiento.

* * *

Lincoln y Ronnie estaban llegando de su cena en el restaurante, no solo habían tenido una comida espectacular, si no que Ronnie se había ganado un peluche de Stalin al ganar en el juego preferido del Restaurante "Golpea al Fascista", una versión del clásico "Golpea a los topos" solo que en vez de ser topos son muñequitos de Hitler, Mussolini, Nixon y Clinton.

-¡Este peluche es lo máximo!- Dijo Ronnie.- ¡Cuando le presionas el estomago dice "!_Arrasen a Berlín!"_

-Lo se, es muy genial.- Dijo Lincoln.- Y no me quejo, esta replica a escala de un Tanque T-34/85 que venia en la Cajita Marxista esta de lujo.

Cuando llegan al piso donde queda su apartamento ven a dos personas que conocieron hace una semana atrás; Sus vecinos Kazu Iroge y Reyna Haroyama, una parejita de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, en poco tiempo Kazu y Lincoln se había vuelto buenos amigos.

-Amigo, ¿Cómo estas?- Saludo el joven de tez asiática al verle.

-Pues como ves acabamos de llegar.- Dijo Lincoln al chocar los cinco con su amigo.- ¿Llevan mucho esperando?

-No.- Respondió la chica asiática.- En realidad apenas estábamos por tocar.

-Oh genial, por las bolsas que llevan, creo que estuvieron de compras, ¿No?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Pues si.- Dijo Kazu.- No queríamos venir con las manos vacías, así que nos pasamos por la tienda.

-Pero creo que seria mejor si hablamos dentro del apartamento, ¿No?- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Claro.- Dijo Kazu.- Que quiero relajarme un poco, hoy fue un día muy tedioso.

Los chicos entran al apartamento y allí Kazu revela el contenido de las bolsas, unos videojuegos, dos bolsas grandes de Doritos y una gran botella de Whiskey, esta última deja sorprendido a Lincoln y a Ronnie.

-Wow, ¿De donde rayos sacaste esa botella?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Digamos que tengo mis trucos.- Respondió Kazu al guiñarle un ojo.

-… Hiciste que tu primo la comprara, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué puedo decir?- Dijo Kazu al reír un poco.- Mi primo siempre me ayuda en mis travesuras.

-Bueno, no soy de tomar, pero hoy es un dia especial.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Es cierto, ¡Eres la cumpleañera amiguis! ¡Vamos a beber hasta que nos de Cirrosis!- Dijo Reyna.

-¿No es hasta que salga el sol?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Es así? Yo siempre lo conocí de la manera que lo dije.- Respondió la chica de cabellos castaños claros.

-¿Qué importa como se diga?- Exclamo Ronnie.- ¡Sírvanme un trago y de paso que me pongan la de 45 grados!

-_"45 grados y un chingo de Cerveza y un montón de sombrerudos tirando fiestas…"_ hasta allí me la se…- Dijo Kazu.

Al rato había un ambiente cálido y alegre en el apartamento, Lincon y Kazu jugaban videojuegos mientras que Ronnie y Reyna le veían, todos bromeaban, bebían, comían y escuchaban música.

A eso de las once Lincoln recibe una llamada, por lo cual decide salir al pórtico del apartamento para contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Hey Lincoln, soy yo, Heiz.- sonó una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh ya te reconocí, ¿Qué pasa amigo?

-¿Ya concretaste el plan?

-Si, de hecho hace unas horas envié los documentos vía E-mail hacia la policía y a los noticieros, así como también hice algunas llamadas.

-Bien, eso concluye mi trabajo, espero que hayas usados los programas que te dije.

-Obvio que los use, no soy tonto para olvidármelos.

-De acuerdo, si mi cronometro no me falla, nuestro amigo Santiago recibirá una visita inesperada en unos minutos, mañana te llamo para decirte como resulto todo.

-Bien… Entonces hablamos mañana.

-De acuerdo, adiós Lincoln.

El peliblanco cuelga la llamada y deja su teléfono conectado al cargador para unirse a la fiesta, después de todo hoy era el cumpleaños de su amada, tenia que pasarla bien junto a ella…

* * *

En la casa Santiago se hallaba ese hombre… El señor Santiago solo caminaba de un lado hacia el otro, desde hace unas semanas que María y Bobby no regresaban a casa, estaba furioso y temeroso al mismo tiempo ¿Y si deciden tomar acciones contra el? Después de todo no es la primera vez que lo intentarían de no ser por que tenia comprado al jefe de la policía estaría en prisión, pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba; Ronnie anne tampoco llegaba, su preocupación era que ella tomara represalias contra el, que lo denunciara ante otros entes gubernamentales o que pusiera a la opinión publica en contra de el.

Pero, al pensarlo mejor, ¿A el que diablos le importaba esa mocosa? Después de todo solo era un estorbo para el, y si llegaba a denunciarlo con alguien, no dudaría en tomar cartas en el asunto, darle una nueva lección como aquel puñetazo que le metió hace una semana atrás.

Cuando estaba por sentarse oye unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Policía de Royal Woods! ¡Abran la puerta!

Por un momento el señor Santiago pensó que solo era una alusión causada por el alcohol, pero la ebriedad se le fue de una cuando la puerta de su casa es derribada y varios oficiales entran para apuntarle con sus armas.

-¡Quieto! ¡No se mueva o disparamos!- Gritaban los oficiales al apuntarle al tipo con sus armas reglamentarias.

Uno de los oficiales se acerca al señor Santiago y lo pone boca abajo para esposarlo.

-Señor Santiago, Queda detenido por hostigamiento, maltrato infantil y negligencia.- Dijo el oficial mientras lo llevaba arrastrado a la patrulla.

-¿¡Que dicen!?- Grito el señor Santiago mientras forcejeaba.- ¡Quítenme sus manos de encima! ¡Lo va a lamentar!

-Si, si lo que digas, basura.- Dijo el oficial al meterlo a la patrulla.- Quédate allí y no hagas nada estúpido si no quieres que te apliquemos el Taser, bola de grasa.

-Jefe, ya estamos listos para revisar la casa.- Dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Asegúrense de revisar hasta por debajo de las losas.- Dijo el oficial a cargo.- Tenemos bastante evidencia, pero mas evidencia no nos caerá mal.

Al investigar la casa los oficiales encuentran evidencia que no solo lo incriminaba con los delitos a los que ya estaba acusado, si no que encontraron evidencia de que estaba cometiendo fraude con los impuestos, un delito bastante grave…

* * *

La señora Santiago solo estaba allí sentada viendo la tele, estaba viendo el video musical de "Los cuentos de la Cripta 2" aquello le traía bonitos recuerdos de aquellos años de oro, repentinamente recibe una llamada en su teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Señora Santiago?

-Si…

-Le hablamos desde la jefatura de policía, su esposo fue arrestado por diversos cargos y necesitamos que usted y su hijo vengan a dar sus declaraciones.

La señora Santiago estuvo a punto de dejar caer su teléfono de la impresión, creyó que todo era un sueño ¿Aquel marrano al fin recibirá su castigo?

-D… De acuerdo, mañana mismo estaremos en la estación.- Dijo la señora con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

-Bien, entonces que pase buenas noches y disculpe las molestias.

La señora Santiago cuelga su teléfono, sentía una sensación de paz y felicidad ¡Por fin era libre! No solo ella, si no sus hijos también eran libres de aquel bastardo sin gloria.

-Madre, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Bobby al salir de su habitación.

-Hijo… Tu padre fue arrestado.- Dijo la señora Santiago con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad hablas enserio?- Exclamo el chico latino con felicidad.

-¡Si!- Dijo la señora latina para abrazar a su hijo.- ¡Por fin todo se acabo!

-Eso es genial madre.- Dijo Bobby.- Ahora debemos hallar a Ronnie.

La señora Santiago seguía lagrimeando de felicidad, ahora con esto estaba mas motivada y decidida en hallar a su hijita…

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	6. Pacto de Amor Mutuo

**Nota: Este capitulo debería contener Lemon, pero debido al poco tiempo que eh tenido para escribir, decidi subir la version que va hacia Wattpad (Osea, con censura) cuando tenga tiempo edito esta parte para traerles el sin censura.**

* * *

A las diez de la mañana, Ronnie se despierta, cielos que había sido una noche muy divertida, llena de buenos momentos y bebidas por doquier, se levanta de su cama con algo de dificultad y mira hacia la cama de Lincoln, esta estaba vacía, pero… ¿Dónde estaba el peliblanco? Al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso sin su camisa y con los pantalones a medio quitar, al ver esto ella se talla los ojos y se pregunta "¿Qué rayos había pasado ayer?"

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa sale a la sala de estar para desayunar algo, la sala estaba desordenada, supuso que Lincoln tendría que ayudarle para limpiar el desorden que provocaron ayer.

A la chica le dio flojera cocinar algo, así que simplemente se sirve un poco de cereal y leche, a pesar que le dolía la cabeza, no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho ayer, de verdad que fue su mejor cumpleaños, sin duda la vida es mas divertida cuando no te están oprimiendo.

Al rato Lincoln hace presencia en la sala, ya vestido y listo para comenzar el día, el chico se acerca a la belleza latina y le da un beso corto en los labios, para luego el mismo sentarse en una de las sillas y comer algo de cereal y leche.

Ambos chicos sabían que tenían que limpiar el desastre que hicieron la noche anterior, así que después de desayunar se pondrían a limpiar todo eso.

La familia Santiago, ahora conformada por Bobby y María se hallaban en su casa preparándose para el viaje, junto a la pareja madre-hijo se hallaba Lucy Loud, Lana Loud y Leni Loud, Leni y Lucy ayudaban a Bobby a cargar las cosas necesarias para el viaje, mientras que Lana se hallaba con María para planear los lugares en donde buscarían…

-Y bien, después de que revisemos bien en Brach, la ultima parada seria en Toledo, ¿No?- Pregunto la mujer latina.

-Si, Luna y Lisa especularon que hay mas probabilidad de que este en Toledo, pero debemos cerciorarnos que no estén en Brach.- Dijo Lana.- Espero que estén bien.

-Yo también espero lo mismo.- Dijo María.- Me preocupan que no estén durmiendo bien o que estén viviendo en un callejón oscuro…

-Yo dudo que Lincoln se haya lanzado a la mar sin un plan, pero supongo que también tengo miedo de eso.- Dijo la chica de gorra roja.

-Madre.- Irrumpió Bobby.- El auto ya esa cargado y ya estamos listos para partir.

-Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo la mujer.- Vamos Lana, es hora.

-Bien.- Dijo la chica para revisar si su mascota seguía en su bolsillo.

-¿Estas listo, brinquitos?

La rana brinca hacia la cabeza de lana y se oculta bajo su gorro en señal que si estaba listo.

Unas horas de viaje después a Lucy le había llamado la atención la inesperada alegría de los Santiago.

-Disculpe, Señora Santiago.- Dijo Lucy.- Usted parece mas alegre de lo normal ¿Paso algo?

-Ni te lo imaginas, Lucy.- Respondió la señora.- Ayer arrestaron al sucio de mi esposo y hoy Bobby y yo estuvimos en la estación de policía para dar nuestro testimonio.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, el va a durar muchísimo tiempo tras las rejas, además que hay mucha probabilidad que lo terminen extraditando a México sin posibilidad de poder regresar.

-Vaya, pero ¿Qué pasa si intenta cruzar la frontera de manera ilegal?- Pregunto la chica gótica.

-Dudo que pueda hacerlo.- Respondió la señora Santiago.- Y menos lo creo si va a estar en una prisión federal.

-¿Prisión federal? ¿Pues que rayos hizo?

-SI te dijera todos los crímenes que ese degenerado cometió nos tardaríamos todo el camino de Royal Woods a Brach.- Dijo la señora Santiago.- Pero bueno, mejor escuchemos la radio…

La señora Santiago enciende la radio del auto, al parecer tenían sintonizado una radio de música latina, esto lo supo nada mas escuchando al locutor que hablaba solo en español.

_-"!Hellouuuu Royal Woods¡ Cómo se sienten ¿Eh? Yo personalmente me quiero asesinar, mi esposa es tremenda gorda y nunca me hace el amor, me estoy zingando a la secretaria y pago mis Taxes en Bolivares, ¡Pero que importa eso! Aquí tenemos la música que emociona tus sentidos y hace latir tu corazón, ¡SI! Tenemos mucha música, tanta música que te hace la cabeza estallar ¡Amo a Lofn! Ups, que digo, ¡A la humanidad! ¡Soy Hernández transmitiendo aquí, en Radio Estruendoso!"_

Seguido a esas palabras de aquel locutor carismático comienza a sonar una canción del Cantante Hector Lavoe.

* * *

Lincoln se hallaba reunido con Kazu en su casa, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que limpio y Ronnie se había ido con Reyna a pasar un día de chicas en el centro comercial, el peliblanco y el chico asiático se hallaban en la mesa del comedor charlando mientras bebían café.

\- Pues si Lincoln- Decía Kazu mientras veía su taza de café.- Yo no niego que en mi relación con Reyna haya tenido mis altibajos, pero esos altibajos y su correspondiente superación son los que han fortalecido nuestra relación… Yo no sabría que hacer si Reyna se va de mi lado.

-Si, yo también puedo decir lo mismo de mi relación con Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln.- Es decir, tu ya conoces la historia, amigo, y como dije, ella me ayudo mucho… Fue una de las únicas que siguió creyendo en mi cuando todos los demás se fueron de mi lado.

-He, tu y Ronnie tienen una relación muy bonita.- Dijo Kazu.- Es de esas relaciones poco comunes en que ambas partes saben como comunicarse y comprenderse.

-De seguro eso lo aprendimos de cuando vivíamos en Royal Woods y su padre seguía usándola como pera de boxeo.- Dijo Lincoln al comerse la rabia que le provocaba.

-¿Y que paso con ese tipo?

-Por el mensaje que me enviaron, ya debe de estar bien metido en una celda de prisión.

-¿Cómo lo atraparon?

-Fácil mi amigo, ayer mismo hice unas cuantas tretas que lo pusieron tras las rejas.- Dijo Lincoln al mostrarle los archivos de su teléfono.

-Vaya que lo tenías bien atrapado.- Dijo Kazu.

-Se merece estar tras las rejas, quizás así aprenda que a las mujeres no se les golpea…

-Claro, allí es donde debería estar… Oye, ¿Y ya decidiste sobre la oportunidad que te dije?- Pregunto Kazu.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah ya! No, es que no lo eh podido hablar bien con Ronnie, hemos estado algo ocupados con las tareas que no le eh dicho, pero para mañana te doy respuesta.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pues aprovecha Lincoln, esta oportunidad no se le ofrece a cualquiera.- Dijo Kazu.- En mi empleo en la tienda de Música te pagaran mas que en la pizzería.

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?-Pregunto Lincoln.

-Unos… 300 dólares semanales y 500 dólares mensuales.- Respondió Kazu.

Lincoln suelta un silbido al escuchar las cifras ¡Con todo ese dinero tendrían muchas cosas cubiertas!

-Cielos, definitivamente debo hablar con ella.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hehe, claro, pero ya será en la noche, ¿No?

-Si… Eso aceptara trabajar allí cuando oiga la cantidad de la paga.- Dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Aquella noche Ronnie y Lincoln se hallaban en la habitación, la chica latina había tenido un día fantástico junto a su amiga Reyna, habían comprado muchas cosas necesarias e innecesarias como ropa, adornos, accesorios…

Lincoln suspira un momento, era hora de decirle lo que hizo, pero antes quería aminorar un poco el golpe…

-Oye amorcito.- Dijo Lincoln al sacar algo de un gabinete.- Tengo algo para ti… Se suponía que te lo iba a dar ayer, pero el alcohol me distrajo un poquitín… Ten.

El chico peliblanco le da un paquete mediano, Ronnie sintió gran curiosidad con este mismo, así que decide abrirlo para descubrir una hermosa sudadera de color Negro con mangas y capucha azules.

-¡Wow! Esta increíble Lincoln, ¡Gracias!- Exclamo Ronnie al abrazar a Lincoln.

-De nada cariño… Ehm… De hecho hay algo mas que debo decirte.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Oh, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¿Es otro regalo?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Bueno… Depende de cómo lo veas.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué me vas a decir, Linky? ¿Revivieron al Valentín Elisalde?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-No, pues… Ehm…

-Vamos Lincoln.- Dijo Ronnie al tomarle ambas manos.- Dime lo que tengas que decir, confía en mi, amor.

-Veras Ronnie… L-Logre hacer que…

-¿Qué?...

-Logre hacer que arresten a tu padre…

Aquellas palabras le cayeron a la chica latina como un balde de agua fría, sintió una mescla de asombro, enojo, alegría e incredulidad, por unos instantes solo reino el silencio en la habitación, un silencio que tenia a Lincoln con un nudo de pavor en la garganta, no fue hasta que Ronnie tomo la palabra.

-¿C-Como hiciste eso, Lincoln Loud?- Pregunto Ronnie con una expresión de asombro.

-Bueno, No se si lo habrás notado, pero últimamente me eh acostado tarde para buscar información legal, y a parte de eso entre en la Deep Weeb y me puse en contacto con un Hacker, al principio me estaba cobrando 500 dólares, pero al contarle mi situación me lo rebajo a 300.

-¿Ósea que por eso te quedabas hasta tarde en el computador o en el teléfono?

-Si, de paso también de la misma Deep Weeb descargue una App que me permite ocultar mi dirección al momento de llamar y modifica mi voz.- Prosiguió Lincoln.- Así que con archivos confidenciales de la policía mexicana, obtenidas gracias a mi amigo Hacker, junto a mas evidencia incriminatoria que colecte hice la llamada a la policía de Royal Woods, y luego envié los documentos al noticiero y a la comandancia.

-¿Para que a los noticieros?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-En caso que la policía hiciera la vista gorda… Tuve que enviar eso desde una computadora en la biblioteca publica para evitar ser rastreado.- Dijo Lincoln.- Tu padre si que era una joyita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Leí los documentos de la Policía Mexicana.- Dijo Lincoln.- Gracias al traductor pude leer que a tu padre lo buscaban en México por trafico de Peyotes, Asalto agravado a un oficial de la ley con arma mortal, Por sospechoso principal en cinco casos de Homicidio premeditado, Robo agravado, Secuestro y extorsión.

Ronnie queda aun mas sorprendida con todo eso, sabia que su padre era un degenerado, pero no tanto…

-Y para añadirle la cereza al pastel.- Prosiguió Lincoln.- Entre mi amigo hacker y yo descubrimos que tu padre tenia comprado al jefe de la policía de Royal Woods, cada mes le depositaba a su cuenta una suma total de 30.000 dólares, es por eso que las denuncia que hacía tu madre nunca surgían efecto, la policía archivaba todo por que estaban comprados.

-Vaya…

-Si… Pero créeme, va a estar un largo rato en prisión, así que ya puedes cantar eso de _"!Libre Soy!".-_ Dijo Lincoln.- Y bien… ¿Estas molesta? ¿Te gusto lo que hice?

Ronnie se sienta en su cama, tenia tanta información que procesar, tanto que pensar… Se sentía tan extraña…

-Ehm… Linky… Yo… No se que decir.- Dijo la chica latina para luego acostarse en la cama dándole la espalda al albino.- Mejor hablamos mañana, estoy muy agotada, buenas noches.

-Ehm… Buenas noches.- Dijo Lincoln con una vos triste, sentía que la había embarrado.- Creo que no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho por ella… Mejor no hubiera hecho nada…

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, Lincoln se hallaba profundamente dormido, después de todo se había quedado despierto hasta las dos de la mañana pensando en si hizo bien en intervenir en el problema de Ronnie, mientras que la chica latina se movía en su cama de un lado hacia el otro, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, cosa que se confirma cuando despierta de golpe.

-Cielos… Solo fue una pesadilla…- Pensó Ronnie mientras sus jadeos amainaban.

La chica latina decide levantarse, después de asearse y colocarse un ropaje liviano conformado solo por una franela de color blanca y su pantalón de pijama decide ir a la cocina para hacerse un Sándwich, mientras comía pensaba seriamente en lo que había hecho Lincoln, ¡Era tan confuso! No sabía si agradecerle por todo o golpearlo por haberse metido con alguien de su familia… Bueno, es cierto que su padre era un sucio, pero aun así, era un problema interno y debía ser resuelto solo por ellos…

Pero, al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que si no fuera por su novio, aun seguiría el problema, es decir, ninguno tenia la valentía de confrontar a su padre, ni si quiera contaba con los medios para hacerlo, y las veces que lo intentaron resulto contraproducente…

Allí se dio cuenta que la intervención de Lincoln si era necesaria… ¡Y ella ni le había dicho un gracias! Cielos, ahora si que debe de estar enojado con ella…

-"Creo que debería hablar con el…"- Pensó Ronnie al llevar el plato vacio al lavaplatos.

Ella se dirige a la habitación y se dirige a la cama de Lincoln, en donde sigue durmiendo, ella se sienta en un costado y comienza a menearlo de un lado hacia el otro.

-Linky… Despierta por favor.- Dijo la chica de piel morena.

El chico poco a poco reaccionaba ante el incesante meneo de la chica de descendencia latina.

-Mnnn… Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy… Hay muchos comunistas…- Dijo Lincoln estando entre dormido.- ¿Eh? Es verdad, ya no estoy en Royal Woods… ¿Qué pasa Querida?

-No Linky.- Respondió Ronnie.- Solo quería… Disculparme por mi actuar de ayer, es solo que nunca pensé que eso pasaría algún día… Lo siento.

-No Ronnie, discúlpame a mi.- Dijo Lincoln para sentarse al lado de ella.- No debí haberme entrometido en tus problemas… De verdad discúlpame, de seguro debes de pensar que soy un tonto…

En eso Ronnie toma al peliblanco de las mejillas, haciendo que mire hacia ella.

-Puede que sean un tonto, pero eres el mejor tonto que eh conocido en mi vida.- Susurro la chica.

La chica se acerca tiernamente al peliblanco y le da un beso en los labios, el peliblanco ya estaba extrañando esos besos extraordinarios que lo hechizaban, la boquita de esa chica tenia algo que de verdad le encantaba… quizás era la suavidad de sus labios, quizás esa sensación placentera que le generaban sus besos, o tal vez ese sabor dulce de caña que tenia en sus labios…

* * *

Ambos chicos se encontraban durmiendo en la cama, la experiencia que habían sentido en el acto reciente los había dejado extasiados y agotados, de verdad era muy placentero aquel acto del cual no eran ajenos, pues la primera vez de ambos fue el año anterior después de una fiesta en casa de Cristina, bien abrazados y sonrientes solo descansaban, después de todo habían pasado por muchas cosas ¿Qué no merecían relajarse teniendo un acercamiento de ese tipo?

Si, ese día debían estar en el trabajo a las 7 de la mañana, pero quizas su jefe no se enoje si llegan un poco tarde, total, ambos estaban conscientes que no trabajarían en una pizzería toda su vida…

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	7. Posiciones Comprometidas

Han pasado algunos días después de que Ronnie se enterara de que su padre por fin había sido aprendido, ahora sentía que un gran peso se le había eliminado no solo a ella si no a su familia como tal, pero en esos días ah estado pensando en su madre y hermano, deben de estar muy preocupados por ella, ¿Seria correcto volver a Royal Woods? Después de todo el problema principal que tenia había sido resuelto por su conejito, ya no había razón para ella de seguir en fuga, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su novio, el no lo decía, pero estaba segura de que el quedo muy afectado por esa estupidez de la mala suerte, le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en eso ¿Lynn jr. Y las demás hermanas con excepción de Lucy, Lana y Leni dormirán bien? ¿Se sentirán aunque sea un poco culpables por lo que su hermano paso por culpa de ellas?

En el fondo Ronnie se había dicho una y otra vez que si veía de nuevo a Lynn jr. Le iba a patear el trasero con un zapato de punta de hierro una y otra vez hasta que grite _"Viva México" _a todo pulmón… Pero con cariño, claro esta.

Pero Ronnie decide callar sus pensamientos violentos, después de todo ese día era especial para Ronnie y Lincoln, Kazu había logrado conseguirles una plaza de trabajo a ambos en su empleo en la tienda de música, ya no tendrían que llegar oliendo a grasa de hamburguesa, y para mejorar la cosa, la paga les serviría para cubrir los gastos y les quedaría sobrando.

De verdad que Lincoln había hecho bien su trabajo, el hacia todo lo posible para que ambos tuvieran una estadía cómoda, cosa que ella admiraba de el, ¿Cuántos mas harían eso por su amada? ¿Cuántos hubieran tenido la valentía de iniciar una operación secreta para poner tras las rejas al peor traidor que pudo conocer? Solo Lincoln, el chico peliblanco que nunca se dejo de preocupar por su amada de piel de canela.

Ese día, habían acabado de salir de su turno en la tienda de música, lo único que tenia que hacer ella era atender la caja registradora, mientras que su amado debía hacerle mantenimiento a los instrumentos de cuerda, algo que ya solía hacer cuando vivía en Royal Woods.

Estaban en una caseta del parque sentados en una banca mientras escuchaban música en el teléfono de Ronnie.

-¿Oye querida?- Pregunto el peliblanco.- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado en Royal Woods? ¿Crees que nos estén buscando?

-Posiblemente.- Respondió Ronnie.- Pero, en caso de que nos encuentren… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Escaparemos de nuevo o retornaremos a casa?

Lincoln se queda un momento en silencio, es cierto que Ronnie ya no tiene motivos de seguir escapando, pero la cosa cambiaba con el, los recuerdos aun lo atormentaban y aunque el no quería admitirlo no las había perdonado del todo aun.

-No lo se, Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln mientras miraba el suelo.- Yo se que tu ya no tienes motivos para seguir aquí… Me da miedo pensar en perderte, pero si de verdad quieres volver con tu familia, no te detendré…

Ronnie se le queda viendo, es cierto que Lincoln le había dicho que en cuanto resolviera el problema con su padre, ella estaba en todo su derecho de retornar a casa, pero ella sentía que había invertido tanto en esta nueva vida que seria como una derrota total si se devolvía a su hogar, además no quería dejar solo a su amado, el nunca la dejaría sola ¿Por qué ella tendría que abandonarlo? De verdad lo amaba y apreciaba todos los momentos que pasaban juntos, y así como el estuvo para ella en sus momentos mas oscuros, ella no lo abandonaría ahora.

La chica de descendencia latina toma ambas mejillas del peliblanco y hace que mire hacia ella, la chica se acerca hacia el y con un tono de voz suave y dulce le empieza a hablar.

-Linky, ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaría solo? Teniendo en cuenta lo que has hecho por mi… Yo no podría abandonarte así por que si, no me lo perdonaría, así que seguiré luchando a tu lado hasta el final, mi querido y tierno Lame-o

El peliblanco no pudo resistir más esa mirada dulce de su amada, solo se acerca y la besa en los labios, probando una vez más el sabor dulce de sus suaves labios.

* * *

En las cercanías de Brach, el auto de los Santiago se hallaba aparcado en el estacionamiento de una tienda de comida rápida, la señora Santiago estaba en la tienda comprando la comida junto con Lucy, mientras que en el auto esperaban Lana, Leni y Bobby, las dos chicas rubias estaban sentadas en el asiento de atrás, la mayor dormía profundamente mientras que la menor jugueteaba con el interruptor de la ventana, Bobby solo revisaba su teléfono.

-Jum… Me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo mi familia en este momento?- Dijo Lana en voz baja.

-A nadie le interesa lo que pase con ellos, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que le hicieron a mi hermanito lo mas probable es que estén buscando un charco de lodo para revolcarse como los cerdos que son.- Dijo Bobby algo disgustado.

-¡Oye! ¡Mas respeto que estas hablando de mi familia!- Exclamo Lana.

-¿Respeto? Ha, ¿Qué respeto merece una familia que esclavizo a un chico de quince años?- Exclamo Bobby.- ¿Qué respeto tendría por una familia que sobrepone las supersticiones ante sus seres queridos? ¿Luego que vendrá? ¿Sacaran a Lucy por estar hablando con el fantasma de Pancho Villa?

-Esta bien, puede que mis hermanas o mis padres no sean los mas espabilados o los mas listos, pero aun así estas hablando de mi familia, Bobby, ¡Mi Familia!- Exclamo nuevamente Lana.

-¿Enserio Lana?- Dijo Bobby al mirar a la chica de gorra roja.- ¿Consideras familia a esas personas que, no solo le hundieron la vida a un adolecente de 15 años si no que también tratan de pendeja a Leni? ¿tratan de rara con tendencias suicidas a Lucy? Creo que tú no lo has pensado, pero en este momento puede que estén hablando mal de ti a tus espaldas, digo, si es que no lo han hecho antes…

Cuando Bobby dijo eso, Lana quedo pensativa, no lo quería reconocer, pero Bobby tiene razón, es decir, ¿En cuantas ocasiones ellas mostraron aunque sea una pisca de respeto hacia Leni o hacia Lucy, incluso hacia ella misma? ¿Era justo seguir defendiendo a aquellos que nunca la defendieron?

-Vaya Bobby.- Dijo Lana al quitarse la gorra.- Siempre defendí a mis hermanas, junto con Lincoln, trataba de darles lo mejor… Pero nunca vi un gesto de agradecimiento… Creo que tienes razón en todo… Menos mal que Leni tiene un sueño muy pesado.

-Hehe, si… ¿Entonces, Todo bien?- Pregunto el chico al extenderle el puño.- Disculpa si dije algo ofensivo, es que solo en pensar en todo esto me sulfura…

-Tranquilo Bobby.- Dijo Lana al chocar el puño con Bobby.- Todo bien, creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento y el estrés, y no pienso caer en la terquedad de mis hermanas.

-Si, de todos modos ya queda poco para llegar a Brach, de allí iremos a Toledo…- Dijo Bobby.- Espero que estén allí.

* * *

La familia Loud no estaba teniendo el mejor de sus viajes, había una tensión de guerra impresionante en esa vieja camioneta, el estrés y el malestar general dominaban el lugar y no ayudaba mucho la discordia que tenían algunas hermanas con las otras.

Aun así eso no los detenía, ya hace una hora que habían arribado a Brach y se habían puesto a hacer lo mismo que hicieron en sus anteriores paradas; pasear por el pueblo y preguntar si habían visto a Ronnie o a Lincoln, pero al igual que en veces anteriores no recibieron respuestas concisas.

Al final del día todos se reúnen en la van y entran, todos con sus frustraciones acumuladas dentro de si.

-Bien niñas. ¿Alguna novedad en este pueblo?- Pregunto Rita al beber un poco de agua de su botella.

-Nada de nada.- Dijo Luan.

-Literalmente nadie los vio aquí.- Dijo Lori.

-Otro pueblo fantasma que no tiene ni idea de la situación que pasamos.- Dijo Luna.

-Lori, cariño.- Dijo el Sr. Lynn.- ¿Podrías conducir por mi? Estoy muy agotado y no quiero estrellar la van… Otra vez.

Lori solo suelta un bufido, estaba muy estresada con todo esto y añadiendo la caída inminente de su relación amorosa con Bobby, pero aun así estaba consiente que su padre necesitaba descansar.

-De acuerdo, dame permiso.- Dijo Lori.

-Lori, debes tranquilizarte, si sigues así de tensa te dará un Paro Cardiaco o un Derrame cerebral.- Dijo Rita al ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a su hija.

-Lo se, Mama.- Dijo Lori.- Pero es que nunca pensé que todo esto pasaría, nunca pensé que…

-… Que Bobby nunca descubriría lo que le hicimos a Lincoln, ¿No?- Interrumpió Luan.

-Si…- Respondió Lori.- Pero no solo el me odia ahora… Creo que junto a la señora Santiago nos odian a todas.

-Con excepción de Leni, Lucy y Lana.- Dijo Lynn Jr.

-No tiene sentido en que les perdonen a ellas.- Dijo Lola.- Ellas también son tan culpables como nosotras.

-Si, pero al contrario de nosotras, ellas si se dieron cuenta del error e intentaron enmendarlo.- Dijo Luna.

-Bah, como sea.- Dijo Lola.- ¡Rayos! ¡Este cinturón esta dañando mi vestido!

-¡Ay, Ya cállate de una buena vez!- Exclamo Lynn Jr. Ya enfadada.- ¿No puede pasar un día sin que andes quejándote como una mocosa malcriada?

-Mira quien habla de malcriadas.- Dijo Luna.- Lo dice la que invento una excusa para ocultar el hecho que es una mala perdedora, si no fuera por ti y tu ridícula suerte, ahorita todos estuviéramos en casa viviendo en armonía.

-He, yo podre ser una mala perdedora.- Dijo Lynn Jr.- Pero ustedes son unas estúpidas e ingenuas que me siguieron la corriente… Hehehe, si se hubieran visto ustedes mismas se darían cuenta que en ese momento fueron poseídas por la estupidez de Leni.

-¡Oye! ¡No metas a Leni en esto!- Exclamo Luan.- De todas las que estamos aquí, ella es la que menos tuvo la culpa, si no fuera por que le metimos en la cabeza la ridícula idea de que Lincoln tenia una clase extraña de gripe, ella hubiera terminado con todo esto.

-Además.- Dijo Lola.- Quizás si Lisa hubiera hecho algo también para detener todo esto…

-Ay por favor, homosapien de género femenino con nula capacidad cerebral.- Exclamo Lisa.- Yo estaba ocupada con cosas mas importantes que puedan ayudar a la humanidad a progresar, no tengo tiempo para hechos tan ridículos como la suerte o sus peleas tontas.

-Vaya.- Dijo Luna.- A veces me pregunto si eres un ser humano o un Robot.

-¡Soy una de las mejores científicas de este inmundo planeta!- Exclamo Lisa.- ¡Y tu solo eres una posible candidata para la lista de personas con adicción a las drogas recreativas!

-Ehm… ¿Qué?- Pregunto Luna.

-Ush, que en el futuro solo vas a ser una ridícula marihuanera mientras que yo estaré en la grandeza, junto a los grandes de la ciencia como Galeno, Pasteur, Einstein, entre otros.

-¡Bueno! ¡Basta!- Exclamo Rita.- Miren, se que toda esta situación es estresante, pero no podremos seguirnos polarizando, así nunca encontraremos a Lincoln, así que les comino que guarden respeto y colaboren, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, mama.- Respondieron todas al unisonó.

* * *

Ronnie y Lincoln se hallaban aun en el parque, aunque ahora estaban acompañados por Kazu, el chico había salido un momento mientras Reyna enceraba el piso del apartamento, el por mientras paso por la tienda por algunas cosas que necesitarían en la semana.

-… Si, entonces vi que el tipo estaba golpeando a una mujer.- Dijo Kazu.

-Wow, ¿Y tu se lo permitiste?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-No, como crees, Ronnie, yo me interpuse y le dijo _"!Mira! ¿Por qué no le pegas a un hombre?"_

-Vaya, ¿Y entonces que paso?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues… No lo se, hasta allí es donde me acuerdo.- Respondió Kazu.

-Vaya, que gran peleador eres.- Dijo Ronnie de manera sarcástica.

-Que graciosa, Ronnie.- Dijo el chico de descendencia asiática ante el sarcasmo de su amiga.- Para que lo sepas yo antes asistía a clases de Wrestling, pero tuve que dejar de ir por que me mude.

-Pero aun sabes pelear, ¿No?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Ah claro, no soy el mejor, pero tampoco el peor.- Respondió Kazu.

-Jum… Ahora que lo pienso, cerca de los departamentos hay un Gimnasio donde enseñan Wrestling ¿Por qué no empiezan a ir ambos?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Ehehe, disculpa Ronnie, creo que escuche mal, ¿Acaso dijiste "Ambos"?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No, no escuchaste mal.- Respondió la chica de piel canela.- Vamos Linky, ¿No crees que aprender a pelear te puede servir a futuro?

-Ehm… Ronnie, sabes que yo voy en plan pacifista.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pero no todo el tiempo los agresores optaran por la paz, y en esos casos no seria mala idea al menos saber como lanzar un puñetazo.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Pues si lo pones así…- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si… Bueno chicos, yo me voy adelantando al apartamento, seguramente Reyna debe de estar preocupada.- Dijo Kazu.- Hablamos en la noche, chicos.

Kazu se retira de allí dejando a Lincoln y a Ronnie solos de nuevo, ambos deciden caminar un poco para luego recostarse en la sombra de un árbol, el ambiente era tan tranquilo y relajante que se quedaron dormidos al rato, solo para despertar veinte minutos después ante la vista de varios peatones curiosos.

-Ehm… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos miran así?- Dijo Lincoln al levantarse.

-Ignóralos Lincoln, seguramente ah de ser por tu cabellera blanc…- La chica latina se interrumpió a si misma al ver que era lo que veían aquellas personas.

-Ehm… ¿Hola? Disculpen… ¿Por qué nos miran así? ¿Es que tenemos changos en la cara? – Pregunto Lincoln a ese pequeño grupo de gente que no le respondió, cosa que lo enojo.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Estamos en serios problemas!- Exclamo Ronnie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Lincoln.

AL voltear ve que hay un cartel que los pone como desaparecidos, las ropas que ellos traian era la misma que en las fotos, y a eso se le añadía que habían varios panfletos que los colocaban como desaparecidos, ¡Ahora si que estaban en serios problemas!

-¡Me lleva la…!- Exclamo Lincoln.- Escuchen, se que esto se ve mal, pero nosotros no somos los de esta fotos, lo que pasa es que… Estamos en un… Concurso de… ¿Imitadores? ¡Si! Imitadores, y pues… No me creen, ¿Verdad?

En eso Ronnie se levanta y señala hacia atrás de la multitud.

-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Miren eso! ¡Es Donald Trump comiéndose unos taquitos de chicharrón mientras ve un capitulo de _"Mujer; Casos de la vida real"_!- Grito Ronnie.

Cuando la multitud volteo, Ronnie tomo del brazo a Lincoln y salieron corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, a toda velocidad llegaron a los departamentos en donde entran rápido a su departamento.

Allí, ambos ya pueden relajarse, seguían jadeando por el cansancio…

-¡Cielos! Eso… Eso estuvo cerca.- Dijo Lincoln mientras seguía jadeando.- Cielos, no estoy… en forma…

-Ya me percate… De eso…- Dijo Ronnie.- Bien, vamos a ducharnos, a cambiarnos y luego nos relajamos por este día, ¿Vale?

-Suena… Bien…- Dijo Lincoln.

Realmente estuvieron cerca de ser descubiertos, después de ese día se aseguraban de quitar los carteles que veían y de tener ropajes diferentes, así fue como poco a poco las sospechas de la gente fueron bajando.

* * *

Paso una semana, corría el anochecer del día lunes, la vida nocturna poco a poco despertaba, y Lincoln se hallaba con Kazu en el porche del departamento de la pareja de asiáticos, Reyna estaba con Ronnie dentro del apartamento viendo tele.

-Oye cariño.- Pregunto Lincoln al asomarse por la puerta del porche.- ¿Ya casi termina el partido de futbol?

-Si Linky.- Respondió la chica latina.- Sabes que nunca me pierdo un partido de mis queridísimas Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara.

-¿Ah si? ¿Contra quien juegan hoy?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Contra el América, y ya sabes lo que opino de los amarillitos.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Si, lo repites una y otra vez; Que chingue su madre el América.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hehe, bueno, ahorita que termine el partido vamos a por unos perros calientes en el puesto de la plaza, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Lincoln vuelve al pórtico en donde Kazu le pasa una botella de refresco.

-¿Tu novia es muy fanática del Futbol?- Pregunto Kazu.

Ambos voltean a ver al apartamento cuando escuchan a Ronnie gritar_** "!Fírmala¡ ¡Fírmala! ¡FIRMALA!" **_

-¿Aun necesitas que te responda?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No, creo que eso lo responde…- Dijo Kazu.- Oye Lincoln, ¿A la final si vas a meterte a entrenar Wrestling?

-Pues, no lo se amigo.- Respondió el peliblanco al beber un poco de refresco.- Sabes que soy pésimo para el ejercicio.

-Oye, si te hace entrar en confianza, pienso volver a entrenar.- Dijo Kazu.- Si quieres ambos podemos entrenar, capaz y que logras superar a tu hermana deportista.

Lincoln queda pensativo, nunca había pensado en algo tan loco como superar a alguna de sus hermanas en su terreno, pero quizás seria buena idea si aprende a pelear un poco, no estaba mal tener ese conocimiento en caso de emergencia.

-Claro, solo espero no terminar hecho polvo.- Dijo Lincoln.

-No te preocupes, se que lo harás de la hostia.- Respondió Kazu al levantar su botella.- ¿Salud?

-Salud- Respondió el Peliblanco al chocar su botella con la de Kazu.

-A propósito, ¿Tu eres fanático del futbol?- Pregunto Lincoln después de tomar un trago de su botella.

-Si, pero yo veo Futbol Argentino.- Respondió el chico de tez asiática.- Yo le voy al River, boludo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo conoces el futbol argentino si eres asiático?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Mi madre es asiática, proveniente de la Prefectura de Tokyo, Japón.- Dijo Kazu.- Mi padre nació en la Prefectura de Okinawa, pero creció en Buenos Aires.

-Oh… ya veo, entonces, ¿creciste en Japón o en Argentina?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo vivía en Argentina, pero en vacaciones solía viajar a Japón, allí fue donde conocí a Reyna…- Dijo Kazu para sacar una foto de su cartera, en esta estaban Reyna y Kazu posando frente a un árbol de cerezo.

-Que tiernos se veían.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si, para este entonces ambos teníamos ocho años… He, Reyna estaba asustada ese día, temía que su madrastra nos encontrara.

Al oir eso, Lincoln lo voltea a ver con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Espera, ¿Reyna le tenia miedo a su madrastra?

-Si…

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, digamos que su madrastra era muy… Xenofoba, y como yo tengo descendencia de otra nación me odiaba… No quería que su hijastra se codeara con alguien que no comparte las raíces del Japón… Así fue hasta hace poco.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-La ayudamos a salir de aquel lugar amigo, la pusimos a salvo en Argentina y luego papa decidió que estaríamos mejor aquí…

-Vaya… No pensé que en su relación hubiera pasado tanto.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pues ya vez… En parte puedo entender el por que decidiste sacar a Ronnie de aquella pesadilla, la quieres tanto que sacrificarías todo por ella, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kazu.

-Si… Por ella, lo vale.- Respondió Lincoln.

Ambos chicos se quedan viendo al horizonte, reflexionando sobre lo que han pasado en sus vidas…

* * *

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan perdido mis chivitas.- Dijo Ronnie mientras caminaba con su amado por las calles de la ciudad.

-Tendrán mejor suerte para la próxima.- Dijo Lincoln al abrazarla.- Pero bueno, mejor apuremos el paso, hace frio y ya estoy agotado, pero valió la pena por que esos perros estaban deliciosos.

-Si, estaban ricos.- Dijo Ronnie.- Aunque siento que les falto mas salsa, pero no importa.

Lo que no sabían los chicos es que los Louds habían arribado ese día a la ciudad, y precisamente estaban buscando por esos lares a su hermano desaparecido.

Mientras la parejita caminaba calle abajo, Luna los divisa a lo lejos, no estaba seguro de si fueran, pues la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de las luces opacaba sus rasgos, pero aquel cabello blanco era inconfundible.

-¿Lincoln?- Dijo Luna.- ¿Eres tu, Lincoln?

-EL peliblanco palideció junto a Ronnie, no podía ser cierto ¡Una de sus hermanas estaba en la ciudad! ¡Y para colmo lo había reconocido! El peliblanco se pone nervioso cuando ve que su hermana rockera se empieza a acercar.

-¡Lincoln!- Susurro Ronnie.- Dime por favor que tienes un plan para salir de aquí.

Pero el peliblanco no le respondió, estaba paralizado por la impresión y el miedo, ¿Qué rayos debía hacer?

* * *

**Continuara… **


	8. Paz Hispana

**Hehe, lamento la tardanza, es que hay problemas con el internet po aca donde vivo, ahora si, comenzemos :D**

* * *

-Lincoln… ¡Por dios dime que tienes algo en mente!- Exclamo Ronnie en voz baja mientras veía como la hermana rockera de Lincoln se acercaba.

El peliblanco salió del trance en el que estaba y empieza a mirar hacia los lados, buscando algo que le pueda servir, pero tenia que pensar rápido, pues Luna cada vez estaba mas cerca, por un momento pensó en ir a hablarle, pero estaba seguro que lo obligaría a ir a casa, no podía permitir que eso pasara… al mirar mas se da cuenta que a sus espaldas hay un callejón, y en el fondo se dibujaba el edificio donde se hospedaban… Quizás y solo quizás aquello era su única ruta de escape, por suerte Luna no era buena al correr.

-Bien Ronnie…- Dijo Lincoln en voz baja.- ¡Es hora de correr! ¡Sígueme!

Lincoln toma del brazo a su amada y la dirige al callejón, Luna al ver esto les empieza a perseguir, no podía permitir que escapara.

La parejita corre por aquel oscuro callejón de mala muerte, tumbando cajas y cestos de basura para ponerle obstáculos a Luna, como Lincoln había previsto, Luna era muy lenta, incluso al correr, y los obstáculos la atrasaban aun mas, dándole mucha ventaja a Lincoln y a su amada.

Cruzan la primera calle y entran a otro callejón, aun siendo seguidos por Luna, el agotamiento se asomaba en la persecutora y en los perseguidos, Lincoln no era muy atlético, por lo cual su resistencia era muy baja, sus pulmones ardían, como si dentro de estos le hubieran puesto brasas al rojo vivo, pero no podía rendirse, ambos habían llegado demasiado lejos como para fracasar ahora, debía sacar fuerzas para seguir luchando por su amada y por la tan ansiada paz por la que ambos habían luchado.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Por favor… Detente!- Grito Luna mientras seguía persiguiendo a su hermano.- ¡S-solo quiero hablar… Contigo! ¡Quiero resolver esto por las buenas! Madre mía, que no estoy en forma…

-¡Jamás!- Grito Lincoln mientras tiraba un cesto de basura.-¡Vete de aquí y déjanos en paz a mi y a Ronnie!

La persecución duro unos callejones más hasta que Lincoln y Ronnie llegan a uno que no tiene salida, ¡Rayos! Ahora si que estaban bien acorralados, para la percepción de Lincoln estaban bien atrapados, pero Ronnie vio que, si escalaban un conteiner de basura podían saltar aquel muro, así que ella toma la mano del peliblanco y usando dicho conteiner logran pasar ese obstáculo.

Cuando Luna llego se percato que ambos no estaban, pero ella dedujo rápido que debieron escalar, así que usando el mismo conteiner salta el muro, pero… No estaban y no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde podían haber ido.

-_**¡Me lleva la que me lleva!- **_Pensó Luna en frustración total.- _**¿¡Ahora donde se habrán metido!?**_

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se encontraban en el lobby de los apartamentos donde Vivian, estaban jadeantes, sudorosos y agotados, pero habían logrado esquivar a Luna Loud, tuvieron mucha suerte que no fuera Lynn…

-Dios… No había corrido así desde hace rato.- Dijo Lincoln al sentarse en una de las sillas de allí.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, Lincoln… Muy cerca.- Dijo Ronnie al sentarse y secarse el sudor con la manga de su suéter.- Pero lo peor de todo es que Luna nos reconoció, y si los demás Loud's siguen aquí, no se van a ir hasta hallarnos.

-Lo se…- Respondió Lincoln al llevarse las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Ahora que hare?...

-Bueno.- Dijo Ronnie al mirarle.- Lo primero es que debemos subir al departamento, relajarnos, y ya estando calmados, pensar en que haremos, ahora estamos muy alterados y cansados.

-Si… Tienes razón, amor.- Dijo Lincoln.- Vamos al apartamento y cuando ya estemos calmados, pensaremos en una solución.

* * *

La señora Santiago arribaba a altas horas de la noche a la ciudad de Toledo junto a sus acompañantes, decide dejarse caer en un hotel de poca monta, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana cuando los cuatro entraron a la habitación, esta tenia dos camas grandes, un televisor y un baño, algo simple que se acomodaba al presupuesto de la señora de descendencia latina.

-Bien chicos, descansemos por hoy.- Dijo la Señora Santiago al sentarse en la cama.- Mañana continuaremos la búsqueda.

-Deberían estar aquí, ¿No?- Pregunto Leni.

-Según nuestras especulaciones, deberían estarlo…- Respondió Lana.

-¿Y si no están aquí?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Pues… Por lo mínimo encontraremos una pista de a donde pueden estar.

-Bueno… Yo creo que iré a ducharme.- Dijo Bobby.

-Vale.- Respondió Lucy al momento de sacar su teléfono, al parecer tenia un mensaje de su hermana Luna.- ¡Lana, Leni! ¡Hay buenas nuevas!

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?- Pregunto Lana.

-Luna envió un mensaje por el grupo de la familia.- Respondió la chica gótica.- Al parecer vio a Lincoln y a Ronnie, les dio persecución, pero les perdió de vista en un callejón.

Aquella noticia le hizo dar nuevas esperanzas tanto a Lana y a Leni como a la señora Santiago.

-Eso lo confirma, están aquí.- Dijo Lana.

-Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, mañana mismo comenzaremos a buscar en la ciudad.- Dijo Lucy.

-Si, ¡Muy pronto volveremos a ver a Linky!- Exclamo Leni.

-¡Y yo muy pronto volveré a ver a mi Ronnie Anne!- Exclamo la Señora Santiago.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Loud!- Exclamo Kazu mientras sostenía un saco de boxeo.- ¡Mi primita de siete años golpea mas fuerte que tu!

-Vamos Kazu.- Dijo Lincoln mientras jadeaba un poco por el agotamiento.- Hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento.

-Aun así, ¿Me vas a decir que tu novia golpea mas fuerte que tu?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Ay, no golpea tan fuerte… ¿Oh si?

-Claro que si, su fuerza supera a la de _"El Santo"_

-… Exagerado.- Dijo Lincoln al seguir golpeando el saco de boxeo.

-Sabes, no me sorprendería si a Ronnie la seleccionan para actuar en una telenovela.- Dijo Kazu.

-De hecho por poco obtiene un papel en _"La rosa de Guadalupe"- _Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio?

-Sip, pero no la contrataron por que si lo hacían, se quedaban sin el presupuesto para el airecito.- Respondió Lincoln

-… ¿Estas cayendo+

me a mentiras, Verdad, pibe?

-Hehe, obvio, estaba bromeando…- Respondió Lincoln.- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Nada mal, Lincoln.- Dijo Kazu.- Solo te falta mas resistencia, pero eso lo resolveremos después.

Ambos chicos siguieron practicando en el gimnasio hasta pasadas las once, después de ducharse y cambiarse, deciden ir a los apartamentos, Kazu debía llegar temprano para asistir a un evento de música con su novia mientras que Lincoln debía prepararse para ir a trabajar con Ronnie, hoy les tocaba el turno de la tarde.

Su jornada laboral estuvo algo aburrida, no había mucha clientela ese día así que Ronnie se la paso jugando al tetris en su teléfono mientras que Lincoln revisaba el inventario de la tienda.

Cuando su jornada laboral termino, ambos van a pasar algo de tiempo en un puesto de hamburguesas.

-¿De verdad me quieres mucho, conejito?- Pregunto Ronnie mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su amado.

-Por supuesto que si, mi Ronnie.- Respondió Lincoln.- Y te voy a seguir queriendo hasta que "El Bronco" sea presidente de México.

-¡Vaya! ¿De verdad me vas a querer hasta la eternidad?

-Por supuesto, Amor.- Respondió Lincoln entre risas.- A propósito, querida, hoy ya comencé a practicar Wrestling con Kazu.

-¿Ah si? Buena esa, cariño.- Dijo Ronnie.- ¿Y que tal?

-No pues, me falta mucho por aprender.- Dijo Lincoln al rascarse la cabeza.- Pero pronto seré el mejor…

-Si, eso lo veremos.- Dijo Ronnie al darle un golpe leve en el hombro.- De todos modos, en el futuro desearía que tuviéramos el dinero suficiente para comprar un auto.

-Si, un auto de esos que están tuneado y que suenan como Lamborginis pero en realidad van a 40 kilometros por hora y tienen puras calcomanías de Piolin y Didi.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln, eso suena al auto estándar de los _Nacos_.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Lo se, lo dije para ver que decías.- Dijo Lincoln.

La parejita sigue allí por unos momentos, cuando terminan de comer y pagar, deciden retornar a la casa, pero justo al doblar la esquina ambos ven algo que los deja paralizados de la impresión, en especial a Ronnie, frente a ella estaba su madre y su hermano, ella no sabia que hacer, no sabia si ir corriendo a abrazarles o salir huyendo de allí.

Pero repentinamente siente una mano en su espalda, era Lincoln que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Se lo que quieres hacer, vamos, ve a hablarles.- Dijo Lincoln.

Ronnie se queda viendo a Lincoln, ella asiente y le da un beso en los labios para proceder a acercarse a una distancia cercana, lo suficiente para que la puedan escuchar.

-¿M-Madre?- Balbuceo Ronnie.

Tanto la mujer como el joven de descendencia latina se voltean a ver, ¡Por dios! Allí estaba el miembro desaparecido de su Familia, totalmente intacta, sana y salva.

-¿¡R-Ronnie Anne!?- Exclamaron ambos antes de correr y abrazarla.

Aquel abrazo estaba lleno de amor fraternal, de mas estaba decir que Ronnie los había perdonado por su actuar en aquel día oscuro.

-¡Ronnie! ¡Cielos! No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, hermanita.- Exclamo Bobby, mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Lo se, yo también los extrañe a ambos.- Respondió Ronnie.

-¿Adivina que, hijita?- Exclamo La madre de Ronnie mientras la veía a los ojos.- ¡Arrestaron a tu padre! Y por lo que leí, no lo veremos por un largo tiempo.

-Lo se.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Bobby.

-Por que fue el que hizo la movida para llevarlo tras las rejas.- Respondió Ronnie al señalar a Lincoln, el cual se estaba acercando a paso lento.

-Hola Señora Santiago, Hola Bobby.- Saludo el peliblanco.

-¿Lincoln? Entonces tu…- Dijo La señora Santiago.

-Si, fui yo quien hizo todo lo posible para llevar tras las rejas a ese hombre.- Dijo Lincoln al tomar de los hombros a Ronnie.- Me disculparan si metí mis narices en donde no debía… Pero no podía permitir que el Señor Santiago siguiera haciendo de las suyas, ¡Debía pagar por el daño que ah hecho!

Tanto María como Bobby se acercan a Lincoln, Por un momento el albino creyó que ambos le regañarían el por que de su intromisión, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando es abrazado por ambos.

-Lincoln, ¡No sabes cuan agradecidos estamos que hayas hecho eso!- Exclamo la Señora Santiago.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, hermano.- Respondió Bobby.- Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que ni mama ni yo hubiéramos tenido la fuerza de voluntad para detener a papa.

-Disculpen la pregunta, pero ¿Por qué no doblaron los esfuerzos por detenerle?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Por que nos frustro tantos planes que un día simplemente… Nos rendimos.- Respondió la señora Santiago.- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, a decir verdad.

-Si… Debimos haber doblados los esfuerzos…- Dijo Bobby.- Pero para ser sincero ya estábamos agotados de que todo era igual…

-Ronnie, creo que esta de más decir que hemos sido unos pésimos mentores.- Dijo la Señora Santiago.- Por favor perdónanos…

-Si, debimos haberte apoyado aquel día en vez de quedarnos fuera de escena.- Dijo Bobby.- Perdónanos por nuestra incompetencia.

-Hey, tranquilos no se mortifiquen mas.- Dijo Ronnie.- Ya no hay nada que perdonar.

Ella vuelve a abrazar a su madre y hermano, mientras Lincoln veía aquella escena con una sonrisa, no fue hasta pasado el minuto que se separarían de aquel abrazo, allí la Señora Santiago miraría a Lincoln.

-Lincoln, a propósito, Lucy, Lana y Leni nos acompañaron para buscarte.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y donde estan?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-En este momento deben estar con el resto de la… Familia Loud.- Dijo Bobby con un tono despectivo al mencionar a la numerosa familia.

-¿Los quieres ir a ver?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-¡No!- Respondió Lincoln.- Bueno, si, pero primero quisiera ver a Lana, Lucy y a Leni.

-Entiendo que solo las quieras ver a ellas y no al resto.- Dijo Bobby.- Nosotros… Ya lo sabemos todo.

-¿Todo?

-Si… Todo.- Respondió Bobby.

-Vaya… Eso me ahorra muchas explicaciones.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte, hermano.- Dijo Bobby.- Ahorita le envió un mensaje a Leni para que traiga a Lucy y a Lana a un lugar seguro para que te reúnas con ellas.

-Suena bien.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Mama, hermano, tienen que venir a ver nuestro apartamento.- Dijo Ronnie.- ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarles!

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que la Señora Santiago y Bobby habían llegado al apartamento de Lincoln y Ronnie, a ambos les sorprendió el como sobrevivieron en la ciudad por su cuenta, siendo que son solo un chico de quince y una chica de dieciséis, Ronnie les había contado el como escaparon, como llegaron y como sobrevivieron hasta llegar ese día, mientras que Lincoln les conto como le había hecho para llevar tras las rejas al Señor Santiago.

-Vaya, chicos, de verdad me sorprenden.- Dijo La Señora Santiago.- Me sorprende que se las ingeniaran para poder subsistir por su cuenta… Saben, quizás deberían enseñarle algo de eso a Bobby, el pobre tiene como tres trabajos y de cosa le alcanza para comprar la mochila del Partido Verde.

-Eso me ofende.- Dijo Bobby.- Pero en fin, yo también estoy muy sorprendido, además que este apartamento es mas bonito que mi habitación.

-Gracias Bobby.- Dijo Lincoln.- Nuestro esfuerzo nos ah costado esta pieza.

-He, me lo puedo suponer… A propósito, hace poco respondió Leni.- Dijo el joven Santiago.- Dijo que con gusto se llevaría a Lana y a Lucy para que se reúnan contigo, solo quiere saber que lugar seria el ideal.

El peliblanco le dirige la mirada a Ronnie, como si de ella esperara una respuesta, la chica morena solo se atiene a besarle la mejilla y tomarle la mano, en señal de apoyo.

-Dile que nos vea en el Western Park.- Dijo Lincoln.- Mañana al mediodía, y que solo este Lana, Lucy, y ella… Aun no estoy listo para reunirme con el resto.

-Te entiendo hermano.- Dijo Bobby al colocarle la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.- si me sucediera lo mismo que a ti, también haría lo mismo.

-A propósito, mama, ¿En donde se están hospedando?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-En un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad, ¿Por?- Respondió la madre de Ronnie.

-Bueno, aun tenemos algo de espacio, como para cinco personas mas, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí.- Dijo Ronnie.

-¿De verdad? Gracias hija.- Respondió la madre antes de abrazarla.- Mas tarde iré con Bobby para recoger las cosas del hotel.

Lincoln toma su botella de refresco y toma un sorbo, sabia que ahora que sabia que su familia estaba en la ciudad, las cosas se tornarían muy pesadas… Incluso quizás conflictivas…

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	9. Punto de Quiebre

**Lamento la demora, es que mi PC se habia dañado :'(**

* * *

Las once de la noche en el Hotel Grand Phoenix, al este de la ciudad de Toledo. Leni se preparaba para dormir, le toco compartir habitación con Lana y Lucy ya que por alguna razón sintió un aire de recelo cuando se encontró con sus hermanas en el día.

Y no fueron las únicas en sentir ese aire de discordia, Debido a esto, Rita y Lynn Sr. Creyeron que esto era lo mejor, no querían provocar más peleas y las tres chicas no pareció enojarles en nada esta decisión.

Lucy solo estaba en su cama leyendo mientras que Lana veía la tele, Leni estaba viendo por la ventana de la habitación. Estaba pensativa en lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Todo este embrollo parecía tan lejano de resolverse… Pero ¿Había algo que ella podía hacer? Después de todo es un problema muy grande por el que está pasando toda la familia, y no ayuda el hecho de que todos piensen que es un cliché de rubia tonta…

Tenía tantas ganas de ayudar, pero no sabía cómo…

Repentinamente su teléfono suena, así que lo toma de la mesa en donde lo tenía cargando, al leer el mensaje su rostro se ilumina con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Chicas!- Exclamo Leni, llamando la atención de la Tomboy y la Gotica.

-¿Pasa algo, Leni?- Pregunto Lana.

-Bobby lo logro; logro conseguir a Lincoln y a Ronnie.

Aquello alegro a Lana y a Lucy, por fin había hallado a su hermano y a su amiga. Por fin darían fin a todo este embrollo.

-Hay que avisarles a nuestras hermanas.- Dijo Lana para ser detenida por Lucy.

-Espera… Aun no podemos.- Dijo la gótica.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabemos si Lincoln está dispuesto a perdonarnos… aún falta mucho para salga el sol…- Respondió la chica amante de la oscuridad.

-Pero al menos Lincoln quiere empezar por algo.- Dijo la chica rubia para dejar confundidas a ambas jóvenes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Lana.

-Bueno, según este mensaje dice que Lincoln quiere reunirse con nosotras tres en el Western Park mañana al mediodía.

Ambas chicas sonríen, Lincoln las quería ver, era algo muy bueno para ellas.

-Vamos a estar allí bien puntual, le diremos a mama y a papa a donde vamos y…

-Espera…- Dijo Leni.- Él dijo que solo nosotras tres, no va a admitir que alguien más de la familia vaya.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-No lo sé… Pero si Lincoln puso esa condición, debe ser por algo.- Respondió Leni.

Esa respuesta fue muy inteligente… Demasiado como para venir de Leni Loud.

-Vaya, Leni… Disculpa que te lo diga, pero ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Lana.

-Claro que me siento bien, si no me crees, tráeme una silla y te lo demuestro.- Respondió Leni.

Olvídenlo, allí estaba la Leni que todos conocían y querían…

-Bueno, entonces lo mejor será irnos a dormir, mañana nos espera una reunión.- Dijo Lana.

-Si, como que ya estoy agotada también.- Dijo Leni.

Lo que las chicas no sabían era que alguien las había escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta; Lynn Jr. Estaba a su máximo enojo, tanto ella como su familia querían arreglar todo esto y resulta que estas tres quieren ver a Lincoln a escondidas… ¡Eso es traición!

-_"Vas a ver, Lincoln, te traeré a casa por las buenas o por las malas_."- Pensó Lynn mientras estrujaba un vaso de plástico con sus manos.

* * *

Después de salir del Gimnasio, Lincoln y Ronnie se dirigían al Western Park para la reunión con sus tres hermanas, el peliblanco tenía una combinación de nervios y emoción, pues iba a ver a tres de sus hermanas, las únicas que él pudo perdonar de corazón. El chico se detiene de golpe y se rasca un poco la cabeza, llamando la atención de la chica de piel de canela.

-¿Pasa algo, corazón?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Nada… Solo que estoy algo nervioso.- Respondió Lincoln-. No sé qué vaya a pasar después de esta reunión.

-Pues, independientemente de lo que pase hoy, por fin darás el primer paso para solucionar todo esto.- Dijo la chica al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-Eso lo se, mi amor… Es solo que tengo ese presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.- Dijo el chico al tomarse la cabeza-. Es como esa canción que escuchábamos en el Gimnasio.

-¿La que decía que algo iba a pasar?

-Si…

La chica de piel de bronce le toma la mano al peliblanco y le regala su sonrisa más tierna.

-Linky… Pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo para apoyarte.- Dijo la chica antes de besarle en los labios.

Lincoln sonrió, de verdad que era medio tonto. Es más que obvio que no estaba solo en este problema, para su alivio su Ronnie iba a estar con él.

-Es bueno saber eso, corazón.- Respondió Lincoln-. Es solo que a veces me da miedo que te agotes de mí y de mis problemas y termines dejándome a mi merced.

Ronnie solamente le toma de las mejillas.

-Linky, en serio que eres un tonto al pensar eso.- Dijo Ronnie con una sonrisa-. Tú me apoyaste cuando todos me dieron la espalda, ¿Crees que sería tan desgraciada como para abandonarte en estos momentos?

El peliblanco sonríe, su novia podía ser terca, pero también tenía su lado dulce.

-Te quiero, Ronnie.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Yo también, Conejito.- Respondió Ronnie-. Pero será mejor seguir nuestro camino, no queremos dejar plantados a tus hermanas.

-Cierto, vamos.- Dijo Lincoln-. Sabes, creo que estoy ansioso de ver de nuevo a Lucy, a Lanita y a Leni.

-Sí, me lo puedo suponer.- Dijo Ronnie-. Pero, ¿Y que pasara con las demás?

El peliblanco solo suspira.

-Déjame ver que pasa hoy… Aún tengo que pensar en eso.- Dijo Lincoln.

* * *

La parejita se sienta en una de las casetas del lugar, Ronnie decide sacar su teléfono para husmear si habían subido alguna actualización de las historias que sigue, por suerte el perfil _" TioBenya" _ya había subido una actualización de una de sus historias que para fortuna de la latina era una de sus preferidas, así que mientras llegaban las hermanas de su novio se puso a leer.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Leyendo, ¿Sigues nervioso?

-Un poco, pero calmo los nervios a punta de agua mineral.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Teníamos agua?

-Tu misma lo dijiste, teníamos…

-Relájate, Lame-o.- Dijo Ronnie-. Todo saldrá de maravilla.

-Eso espero… Además también me calmo cantando una canción en mi mente.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál canción es?- Pregunto bastante intrigada la chica.

-Una que escucho siempre que voy al gimnasio con Kazu.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-Jum… Dejame adivinar… ¿Eye of the Tiger?

-No, es la Resaka de Supermerka2- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Neta?

-Claro, es pegajoso ese pinshe cumbion…- Respondió el albino.

-Eres raro, pero aun así te quiero.- Dijo la belleza latina.

-_"Encontré la solución, al problema de la resaka. ¡Me mantengo en la joda borracho hasta las 6 de la mañana!..."- _Empezó a cantar mentalmente el peliblanco…

Después de unos minutos de espera, Leni, Lana y Lucy hacen presencia en el parque, las tres estaban ansiosas y nerviosas. Estaban buscando a su hermano con la vista.

-¿Ves algo, duquesa?- Pregunto Lana.

-No… Pero puedo percibir algo.- Respondió Lucy.

-¿Qué?

-… Los espíritus están inquietos…

-Oye Lanita.- Dijo Leni-. ¿Ese chico de allí también es albino o estoy quedando daltónica?

Ambas jóvenes voltean a donde estaba viendo Leni, y en efecto, allí estaba Lincoln junto a Ronnie Anne, ¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda allí estaba, su hermano peliblanco… La búsqueda había rendido frutos, asi que las tres no dudan ni un segundo para salir corriendo a abrazar a su único hermano.

-¡Lincoln!- Grito Lana, captando la atención de Lincoln y Ronnie.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues Lincoln fue tacleado por sus tres hermanas para unirse en un abrazo, de verdad que le habían extrañado, y prueba de ello era ese doloroso pero hermoso abrazo que le estaban brindando.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lana! ¡Leni!- Exclamo el peliblanco mientras repartía caricias y besos en las frentes de las tres chicas-. Vaya, no saben lo feliz que me siento de verlas.

-Lincoln, no vuelvas a desaparecer así, me asustaste de verdad.- Dijo Leni mientras seguía aferrada a su hermano.

-Lo se… Debí avisarles, pero no quería que todo se arruinara por un descuido de ustedes… Lo siento.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-No tienes que disculparte, Linky.- Dijo Lana-. Lo importante es que te encontramos y estas bien.

-Si… Por poco creí que la única forma de volverte a hablar era con la Ouija.- Dijo Lucy.

-Pero bueno… ¿Por qué no mejor caminamos un rato? Así Ronnie y yo les contamos todo lo que hemos pasado.- Dijo el peliblanco al levantarse.

-¿Un día de hermanos?- Pregunto Lana.

-¡Suena divertido!- Exclamo Leni.

-Pero eso sí; Nada de incesto.- Dijo Lana a manera de broma.

-Uy… Así que chiste.- Murmuro Lucy.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo el peliblanco.

-¡Eh! Quise decir… Que vamos por un heladito de mora, Hehe…- Dijo Lucy de manera incomoda.

El grupo de hermanos y la chica latina pronto se pusieron en camino hacia la tienda de helados, Allí las hermanas descubrieron por fin la verdad que ocultaba el peliblanco, que él y Ronnie eran más que amigos, las chicas estaban emocionadas y felices por su hermano. Pues entre ellas sabían que Ronnie y su hermano tenían mucho en común.

Al llegar a la tienda de helados, las chicas y el peliblanco hacen su pedido para irse a una de las mesas del lugar a comer su derivado de lactosa en santa paz.

Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln y Ronnie proceden a contarles sobre sus travesías, el cómo idearon los planes, los preludios, la ejecución, las dificultades y sus nuevas amistades en la ciudad así como también les contaron sobre sus nuevos empleos y el por qué tenía dinero de sobra para brindarlas a todas, siendo que en Royal Woods era más tacaño que familiar de millonario.

Las hermanas estaban sorprendidas, su hermano había hecho todo eso con ayuda de nadie, había soportado varias cosas, hecho tantos sacrificios solo por el bien se su novia y el de el mismo, claro está, pero por sobre él estaba su amada.

-Vaya Lincoln.- Dijo Lana-. No pensábamos que podías hacer tanto por tu cuenta.

-Pero que se puede decir… Tienes más sentido de independencia que nosotras.- Dijo Leni.

-Pues si… Fue difícil, pero todo lo tenía planeado.- Dijo Lincoln-. ¿Y qué hay de las demás chicas?

La gótica, la Tomboy y la modista se miraron entre sí con aires de preocupación…

-Bueno… Digamos que si las cosas no se enfrían pronto habrá un muro de Berlín en la casa Loud.- Dijo Lana.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lanita?- Pregunto Ronnie, estaba tan confundida como Lincoln al momento de escuchar lo que dijo Lana.

-Suspiro… A lo que Lana se refiere es que nuestra familia se está fragmentando.- Dijo Lucy en su monotonía Melancólica.- La paz que reinaba en la casa Loud y sus miembros fue envenenada por la ira y la frustración.

-Además de eso nos tienen excluidas.- Dijo Lana.- no sé por qué… Pero siento que las demás chicas a excepción de Luna, Mama y Papa se sumaron a esta búsqueda más por obligación que por voluntad propia.

-Vaya…- Dijo Lincoln-. ¿Eso quiere decir que están enojadas con migo?

-No lo sabemos, Hermano.- Dijo Leni.

-Te lo diríamos si lo supiéramos, Linky.- Dijo Lana-. Pero si debo sacar conclusiones precipitadas, diría que Lynn Jr. Es la que se ve más frustrada con todo esto, junto con Lola y Luan.

-No te olvides de Lisa.- Dijo Lucy-. Yo en lo personal temo que Lynn Jr. O algunas de las almas en pena que nombro Lana vayan a hacer algo tan estúpido como para tumbar las posibilidades de ganarnos tu perdón.

-Pero chicas.- Dijo Lincoln-. Ustedes tres ya están perdonadas, No podría enojarme con las únicas que me demostraron apoyo y lealtad en tiempos de penumbra.

-Linky…- Dijo Leni al sentir una lagrima traicionera correr por su mejilla-. Sé que ya nos perdonaste, pero aun así déjame decírtelo nuevamente; Perdón por no haber hecho lo suficiente… Sé que todos en esta familia deben de pensar que soy un estúpido cliché de rubia estúpida… Pero yo si tengo algo de conciencia para saber cuándo algo está mal… Y no hice lo suficiente, por eso te pido perdón por tan poco.

Lincoln se levanta para envolver a Leni en un abrazo, la rubia no se resiste y se suelta a llorar en los hombros de su hermano

Lucy y Lana no tardan en fundirse en aquel abrazo fraternal, prueba viviente que su hermano aun las quería y las perdonaba, aunque realmente el sintiera que no había nada que perdonarles a ellas.

Pero realmente nadie se esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación…

Ronnie solo veía con alegría ese abrazo que Lincoln le daba a sus tres hermanas, prueba de que todo había quedado atrás, pero su expresión cambia cuando ve al resto de la familia Loud acercándose.

_-¡Oh Mi…! ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- _Pensó la latina.

-Asi que aquí estaban, trio de traidoras.- Dijo Lynn Jr. Al acercarse junto con los demás Louds.

Lincoln enseguida retrocedió ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué cuando todo parece salir bien pasan estas cosas? Aunque su familia estaba más enfocada en escarmentar a sus tres hermanas que en saludarle… Que falta de respeto.

-Así que ustedes tres habían logrado comunicarse con Lincoln.- Exclamo Lola-. ¡Y en vez de decirnos, se fueron a escondidas para verlos!

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes tres si hacen estas cosas?- Exclamo Lynn Jr.

-¿Lo dices tú? Debo recordarte que si no fuera por ti y tus estúpidas supersticiones no estaríamos en este embrollo.- Respondió Lana. En estado de enojo.

-Ay cállate, mugrosa.- Exclamo Lola-. Yo hubiera…

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- Exclamo Leni-. ¿No creen que deberían estar haciendo las paces con Lincoln en vez de estarse insultando las unas a las otras? ¡Por eso es que esta familia esta como esta!

-Leni…- Empezó Luan.- Cállate, sí. Eres tan estúpida que ni puedo insultarte.

Ese comentario fue el que colmó la paciencia de Lincoln, Ronnie se sorprendió al ver que su amado, el chico pacifista e inocente que le había robado su corazón estaba rojo de la ira, tenía los dientes tan apretados que casi podía sentir como si votara chispas.

Nunca en su vida ella imagino que vería a Lincoln tan enojado…

Así que rápidamente se interpuso entre sus tres hermanas y su… Familia, Ronnie no sabía lo que pasaría, pero decidió grabarlo en su teléfono, no quería perderse esto por nada del mundo, hasta ya había pensado en editar ese video y ponerlo en Eyetube con el título _"Peliblanco peliando en el parque con música de Linkin Park de fondo"_

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito el peliblanco con todas sus fuerzas, dejando en silencio a ambas partes.

-Lincoln, es bueno verte de nuevo.- Dijo Luna al acercarse al peliblanco, pero se detiene al ver la mirada sumergida en ira de su hermano.

-Ya estoy harto… Ni siquiera puedo tener algo de paz en tierras foráneas.- Dijo Lincoln.- Justamente por esto y por otras cosas que, asumo que ustedes, grupo de salvajes ya saben es que me fui de Royal Woods ¡No podemos pasar un día sin que se peleen!

-Pero Lincoln.- Comenzó Lola-. Ellas nos traicionaron al…

-¿Enserio vienen a hablar de traición?- Exclamo Lincoln-. ¡Ustedes me traicionaron a mi en numerosas ocasiones, y aun así se los soporte, ¿Y me vienen a hablar de traición? Por favor…

-Lincoln… Nosotras…- Dijo Lori pero fue callada por Lincoln.

-¡No! No quiero escuchar sus patéticas excusas.- Exclamo Lincoln.

-¡Ay cállate!- Exclamo Lynn Jr.- Mejor ve y busca tus cosas, quiero volver a casa.

-No… No voy a obedecer.- Dijo Lincoln-. ¡No voy a obedecerles a ustedes! ¡No pienso doblegarme de nuevo! ¡NO MÁS! Esto ya no es Royal Woods, Esto es Toledo, un nuevo lugar, mi nuevo territorio… Aquí yo hago lo que me plazca y no voy a permitir que ustedes vuelvan a encadenarme y usarme como su esclavo personal…

Las hermanas Loud estaban sorprendidas con el arrebato de Lincoln, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado.

-Lincoln, relájate.- Dijo Lori-. Nosotras queremos decirte algo.

-Si.- Dijo Lisa-. Queremos disculparnos por nuestros arrebatos violentos de hoy, así como también queremos disculparnos por lo ocurrido en los eventos de la supuesta mala suerte.

-¿Ah si?- Exclamo Lincoln.- Pues adivinen: Disculpa denegada.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron las chicas al unísono.

-Si, como lo oyeron, no puedo perdonar a aquellas que tratan de traidoras a las únicas que tuvieron sensatez en este embrollo… No puedo perdonarlas si tienen esa actitud bélica ante mi…

-Entonces…- Dijo Lola.

-Si quieren mi perdón; Gánenselo.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero eso sí, pueden decirme mil y un cosas ofensivas, lo tolero. ¡Pero por nada del mundo permitiré que vuelvan a decir algo así de Leni o de Lana o de Lucy! ¡Si vuelve a pasar algo así, todo se habrá acabado para ustedes!

-Lincoln…- Dijo Ronnie al acercarse y tomarle el hombro.

-Para asegurarme que no vuelva a pasar algo así, hare que Leni, Lana y Lucy vivan en nuestro apartamento, del resto… Ustedes verán cómo se ganan mi perdón.

-Solo tengo una pregunta.- Dijo Lana-. ¿Cómo nos descubrieron?

-Simple.- Dijo Lynn Jr-. Yo las escuche hablando ayer en su habitación, así que les dije a las chicas apenas despertaron al día siguiente.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Lana.- Pues espero que estés feliz… Acabas de hundir tus posibilidades de redimirte.

Eso dejo en silencio a Lynn.

-Yo me largo, así que con su permiso.- Dijo Lincoln para retirarse de allí con Ronnie y las tres hermanas.

Las demás hermanas solo ven en silencio como su hermano en compañía se van de allí… Ahora ¿Cómo lograran ganarse el perdón de su hermanito?

* * *

Lincoln estaba en el apartamento junto a su amada y sus tres hermanas, el se hallaba sentado en el sofá intentando relajarse, mientras Ronnie y Lucy estaban con el hablándole.

Al parecer la señora Santiago y Bobby habían salido a comprar algunos víveres que faltaban en la alacena, Lana estaba en la cocina junto con Leni preparando algunas bebidas para tranquilizar la situación.

-Amor, ya paso todo… Relajate.- Dijo Ronnie al acaricierle el cabello a Lincoln.

El peliblanco solo suspira.

-Ya sé que todo paso… ¡Es solo que no soporto que alguien insulte a las personas que aprecio de corazón!- Exclamo el peliblanco.

-Aquí hay refrescos, por si quieren.- Dijo Leni al entrar con una bandeja con vasos llenos de Coca-Cola-. Linky… ¿Aun sigues enfadado por lo del parque?

-Si.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-Lincoln.- Dijo Ronnie para besarlo en la mejilla-. Sabes que no me gusta verte así…

El chico mira al suelo.

-Lo sé, mi amor… No piensen que estoy molesto con ustedes… Estoy enojado con el resto de mis hermanas por excluir a mis tres preferidas… Pero más que todo estoy molesto conmigo mismo.

Esto sorprendió a las chicas. ¿Por qué él tendría que estar molesto consigo mismo?

-Lincoln… ¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por permitir que este problema llegara hasta este punto.- Dijo Lincoln-. Creo que debí haber hecho un mejor plan para esta ocasión…

Las chicas solo veían a Lincoln mientras él seguía dando su explicación.

-Siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí para que todas y todos estén bien a gusto y felices.- Prosiguió el peliblanco-. Pero… Siempre me sale el tiro por la culata… ¡Por más que lo intente siempre fallo y término generando un mar de discordia! ¡Y eso me enoja! … No merezco ser llamado "EL hombre con el plan"

Ronnie se pone al frente de el y le toma de las mejillas.

-Lincoln… ¿Cómo puedes decir que todos tus planes fallan y terminan generando discordia?- Comenzo la chica latina-. Puedo decirte con seguridad que has hecho todo bien, es decir. No solo lograste arreglártelas para conseguirnos alojamiento en zonas foráneas de Royal Woods, si no que te las apañaste para solventar el problema del empleo, el problema de nuestra identidad aquí… Pero por sobre todo te las arreglaste para darme lo mejor a pesar que teníamos recursos limitados, y si te soy sincera… Eh estado muy cómoda contigo aquí, me has hecho muy feliz, y además de eso también ayudaste a mi familia a detener a ese cobarde que solía llamar Padre…

Ronnie le besa los labios al peliblanco para susurrarle unas simples pero significantes palabras.

_-"Eres el hombre con el plan… Pero por sobre todo; eres la razón de mi sonrisa"_

Eso hizo que el albino se abalanzara sobre Ronnie y la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, para luego comenzar a sollozar en sus hombros, a este abrazo se le unió sus hermanas.

-Lo siento chicas.- Dijo Lincoln entre lágrimas-. No soy fuerte… Pero les prometo por mi honor que haré todo lo posible por protegerlas y daré todo de mí para resolver todo esto y traer nuevamente la paz y reunificación de nuestra familia.

Las hermanas asienten y vuelven a abrazar a Lincoln, La lucha se veía larga y tediosa… Pero lo haría por sus hermanas y por su amada.

**_Por ellas, lo vale…_**

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	10. Musica con Ritmos de Paz

-No puedo creer que el Cruz Azul haya perdido… Rayos, acabo de perder cien dólares con Ronnie.- Dijo Kazu mientras buscaba el dinero en su billetera.

-Pero si me canse de decírtelo, el Cruz Azul es el equivalente del Ash Ketchum del futbol mexicano, siempre que parece que va a ganar, pierde.- Dijo Ronnie-. Además, yo sabía que podía confiar en las Poderosísimas Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara.

-Para la próxima mejor le apuesto al Monterrey.- Dijo Kazu.

Tanto Kazu, Lincoln, Ronnie y Reyna se hallaban reunidos en la casa del chico asiático para ver el Futbol, acababa de terminar el partido del día así que decidieron abrir unas latas de Cerveza para pasar el rato.

-Amorcito, intenta no pasarte con la bebida esta vez.- Dijo Lincoln al tomar un sorbo de su lata.

-Lincoln, eres un exagerado, yo no tomo demasiado.- Respondió Ronnie.

-Lo mismo dijiste la otra vez y la peda que tuviste fue tan grande que terminaste en el balcón cantando a todo pulmón _"Ya me harto el pendejo"_ de los inquietos del norte.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ah si? No recuerdo eso…- Dijo Ronnie.

-Haha, ya recordé eso, de hecho lo grabe.- Dijo Kazu mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Al colocar el video, se ve a Ronnie en el balcón algo tambaleante mientras cantaba… Increíblemente bien afinada.

" _¡ Ya me harto, Este hijo de la chingada! Se pasó ya piso la raya, está bien que era su gato, pero otro insulto no se lo paso…"_

Lincoln, Kazu y Reyna comienzan a Reír mientras que Ronnie se sonroja y se cruza de brazos.

-Ay Ronnie.- Dijo Reyna-. Eres todo un caso cuando estas ebria.

-No es gracioso.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Eso te pasa por beber más que albañil recién pagado.- Dijo Lincoln.

-A propósito, Lincoln.- Dijo Kazu-. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que tus hermanas están en la ciudad?

Ese día más temprano Lincoln le había contado todo lo sucedido el día de ayer a Kazu y a Reyna en busca de un consejo, pero este solo se atuvo a decirle que pensara sus movidas y que en caso de que necesite ayuda, él iba a estar allí para tenderle una mano amiga.

-Pues, como dije… Ellas tienen aún chance de redimirse, pero no la tienen fácil.- Dijo Lincoln-. Ellas decidirán si tomar la oportunidad o desperdiciarla.

-Bueno… Eso tiene mucho sentido.- Dijo el chico asiático-. Pero según tú, ¿Cuál tiene más chances de obtener el perdón más rápido?

-Pues… No lo sé.- Dijo Lincoln-. Supongo que Luna, pues por lo que me ah contado Lucy, ella de verdad se esforzó buscándome por su parte.

-Bueno, eso es algo bueno.- Dijo Kazu-. Aún queda mucho para traer la paz, pero sé que lo lograras, amigo.

-Así será, amigo.

-A propósito, Reyna, ¿Ya leíste la actualización de Un trio de Amor del TioBenya?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-No… Casi no lo sigo a el, prefiero las historias de RetroBlack32- Respondió la chica asiática.

-Ah… ¿El hace historias? Pensé que solo dibujaba.- Dijo Ronnie.

-No, también escribe, solo que todos piensan que solo dibuja.- Dijo Reyna-. … Aun me duele por todo lo que tuvo que pasar esa chica peliblanca.

-Chicas.- Dijo Kazu-. ¿Les parece si colocamos algo para ambientar?

-Claro, por que no.

Lincoln enciende el Stereo del apartamento y coloca unas canciones de Orlando y su Combo.

-¿No les parece curioso que Lincoln, siendo norteamericano escuche en su mayoría música latina?- Pregunto Reyna.

-Eso agradéceselo a Ronnie.- Dijo el peliblanco-. Aunque no me quejo, la música latina es muchísimo mejor que la de algunos artistas norteamericanos y su música que parece prefabricada.

-Aunque en Latinoamérica también tenemos ese problema.- Dijo Ronnie-. Sobre todo con el Reggaetón…

-Sí, que chafa.- Dijo Kazu-. Pero bueno… Alguien recuérdeme no volver a apostar por el Cruz Azul para la Próxima.

-A propósito, ¿Aún quedan bocadillos?- Pregunto Reyna.

-No, Ronnie se comió el último tazón de nachos.- Dijo Kazu.

-No importa, yo brindo esta ronda.- Dijo Lincoln al levantarse-. Ya vengo, voy a la tienda.

* * *

Luna se hallaba caminando por las calles, estaba pensativa y algo decaída… Aun no podía creer todo lo que pasaba, su hermano parecía muy enfadado con todas ellas…

De por sí, Luna también estuvo en desacuerdo con la superstición de la mala suerte, pero su parte más terca provoco que le creyera a Lynn Jr. Traicionando así la confianza de su hermano.

Cada vez que recordaba eso se sentía como una estúpida ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dado más importancia a una estúpida superstición que al cariño y la confianza que construyo con su hermano desde el día que llego a la casa Loud? Su hermano solo era mayor a ella por un año, pero tenían un vínculo especial basado en la confianza…

Ahora de ese vínculo solo quedan viejos recuerdos que atormentan a la chica amante de la música.

Ella se arre cuesta en una pared mientras intenta no llorar, sentía que todo estaba perdido… Es hasta que se detuvo y recordó algo, Lincoln dijo que si quería su perdón tenía que ganárselo, inconscientemente les dio una oportunidad. ¿De verdad la iba a desperdiciar por estar toda deprimida como integrante de My Chemical Romance? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tenía que demostrarle a su hermano que ella aun lo quería e iba a estar dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para ganarse su perdón… Solo queda saber en dónde podría buscarlo…

Quizás podría pensar mejor si tan solo hubiera comido algo antes de salir a caminar, asi que ella decide ir a la tienda para comprar algo de comer, al menos que la ayude a aguantar hasta llegar al hotel con sus hermanas.

-"Eres una genio, Luna…"-Se regañaba a sí misma en sus pensamientos-."…Tenías al mejor hermano que la vida pudo haberte dado y lo dejaste ir solo por una superstición de una mala perdedora… Deberían darme el premio a la imbécil del año"

Finalmente llega a una minisúper, va al sector de chucherías y toma una bolsa de papitas, después de pagar sale y se sienta en la orilla de la banqueta para comerse sus papitas, pero se sorprende al ver que su hermano se dirigía a la tienda, aunque este la mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Lincoln.- Dijo Luna con cierta incomodidad.

-Hey Luna.- Respondió el Peliblanco sin mucho interés-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno… Salí a caminar y pues me dio hambre así que compre algo para echarle al estómago.- Dijo la chica Rockera.

-A que bien…- Dijo el peliblanco de una forma , que te vaya bien con eso, yo solo vine a comprar unas cosas.

El peliblanco se disponía a entrar en la tienda, pero Luna se levanta y le toma un hombro.

-Espera Lincoln… ¿Crees que podamos hablar?- Pregunto la castaña.

-¿Por qué debería?- Pregunto el albino con cierto fastidio en su voz.

-Por qué… ¿Soy tu hermana?

-Corrección: Para ustedes solo soy su hermano por interés.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Eso no es cierto, nosotras te queremos, Luna.

-Por favor… Eh escuchado estupideces, pero esa les gana a todas.- Dijo Lincoln-. ¿Cómo esperan que les crea eso después de todo el embrollo de la mala suerte?

-Pues…

-Luna, si de verdad ustedes me quisieran, no le hubieran creído a Lynn jr. Y me hubieran apoyado en vez de ponerse de su parte… ¿Acaso creen que fue bonito para mi pasar dia y noche con ese ridículo traje?

-Linc…

-Y lo que más me duele es que tú les hayas creído, Luna Loud.- Exclamo en enojo el Peliblanco-. Yo te apreciaba de verdad, eras mi hermana preferida… Pero a ti no te importo nada de eso, interpusiste tus intereses ante tu propia familia…

-Lincoln.- La chica rockera para este punto tenía un nudo en la garganta, aun así encontró el aire para poder hablar-. Sé que no fui la mejor persona en este embrollo, es por eso que cuando te fuiste por segunda vez hice lo imposible para poder encontrarte de nuevo.

-¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo?- Pregunto el peliblanco-. ¿Acaso te hacía falta el esclavo sin talento en la casa Loud?

-No… No pienses eso, hermano.- Dijo Luna al agachar la cabeza-. No todas pensamos eso de ti, yo en lo personal veo mucho potencial en ti…

-Claro… Ves mucho potencial en mi como un simple esclavo sin cerebro que solo sigue ordenes por inercia.

-Lincoln… No es así.- Dijo Luna-. Créeme, yo sé que tienes potencial para ser alguien en esta vida… Eres intrépido, planeas todo con calma, tienes ingenio…

Lincoln solo la sigue observando con una expresión neutral.

-Yo hice ese esfuerzo para pedirte perdón… Por ser la pero hermana y ser la peor ser humana de este pestilente planeta.- Dijo Luna con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos castaños-. Se que no merezco tu perdón, ninguna de nosotras lo merece… Solo te pido que no me odies, no podría vivir con eso.

La chica castaña comienza a llorar, Lincoln solo la observaba, tenía que sentir mucho remordimiento como para llorar en público, así que debía ser algo sincero. Sin dudarlo se acercó a su hermana y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Luna… - Comenzó el peliblanco-. No pienses que las odio a ustedes, solo ando molesto por lo que me hicieron pasar y la hipocresía con la que se están comportando… En especial la de Lynn Jr. Pero como dije, tienen que ganarse mi perdón, y por lo que eh escuchado y por lo que veo… Tu ya te lo ganaste, así que, Luna Loud; Estas perdonada.

La chica castaña no lo podía creer, Su hermano, al que había lastimado demasiado con su orgullo la había perdonado, y prueba de esto fue el abrazo que le dio… Aquella muestra de cariño fue suficiente para ella. Se quebró a llorar en el hombro de su hermanito…

* * *

-¿Crees que mañana podremos hablar otro rato, bro?- Pregunto Luna después de acompañar a Lincoln a la tienda.

-Claro, mañana búscame en la tienda de música, ya te di la dirección, asi que te espero mañana.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Claro… Oye Lincoln, se que te gusta esta vida independiente, pero debes tener cuidado. Creo que papa y mama planean algo para obligarte a regresar a casa.- Dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln solo sonríe.

-Yo presentía algo así, pero no te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto.- Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tramas?

-No puedo decírtelo, pero es algo que los pondrá en jaque si intentan algo estúpido.

-Eh… De acuerdo, tu eres el hombre con el plan, así que supongo que sabrás lo que haces.- Dijo Luna-. Bueno, me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana, Bro.

Luna abraza una última vez a Lincoln para irse de allí.

* * *

En el apartamento, Bobby estaba revisando su teléfono, su madre estaba paseando por el parque que quedaba cerca de la casa y por mientras Lucy y Lana jugaban Warcraft 3 en sus laptops, al Parecer Lucy, que había elegido a los Muertos Vivientes le estaba ganando a Lana, que estaba usando a los Orcos.

El chico latino revisaba las viejas fotos que tenía con Lori, aquellas fotos eran lindas, si, revelaban que tenía una bonita relación con la belleza rubia… Tenía.

Ahora que sabía que Lori fue una de las que juzgo y torturo por tanto tiempo a su hermano de otra madre no sabía que pensar de ella, no podía negar que aun sentía algo por ella, pero también sentía ira y rencor por haberle mentido todo este tiempo, no podía concebir el como ella pudo hacer sufrir tanto a Lincoln.

¿Y qué pasaría si eso hubiera pasado no con Lincoln si no con los hijos que el planeaba tener con ella? Eran cosas que tenían con la mente hecha puré al Latino.

-¿Pasa algo, Bobby?- Pregunto Leni al acercarse a Bobby.

-¿Eh? No pasa nada, Leni… Solo, pensaba.- Respondió.

-¿Es sobre Lori, cierto?- Pregunto la chica rubia.

El chico Latino solo suspira.

-Si… Es que, no sé qué hacer… Aún sigo enfadado por lo que sucedió, pero tengo que admitir que aun la amo…

-Bueno… En estos momentos no tengo nada que hacer, asi que si quieres podemos hablar.- Dijo Leni.

-Si… Me parece que necesito hablar de eso con alguien.- Dijo Bobby-. ¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería del centro comercial?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Respondió Leni-. Pero, ¿Quién cuida a Lana y a Lucy?

-Bueno, Mama y Nini no deberían tardar en regresar, además están muy concentradas como para darse cuenta que nos fuimos.- Dijo al señalarlas.

-¡Ahhhhg! ¡Lucy deja de hacer trampa!- Exclamo Lana.

-No es mi culpa que el Caballero de la Muerte sea muy poderoso para tu enclenque ejercito.- Respondió Lucy.

-¡La Horda no es débil! ¡Y menos si su líder es el gran Thrall!- Dijo Lana.

-Entonces ¡Tiembla ante el Azote y al poderío de Lord Arthas y Ner-Zhul!- Dijo Lucy.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Leni-. Entonces, vamos.

Bobby y compañía se dirigen al mencionado lugar para hablar de ese tema que tiene a Bobby muy confundido, al menos es bueno saber que Leni le va a ayudar.

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	11. Semper Fi (1)

**Hola chicos :)**

**Aprovecho este espacio para desearles una feliz navidad atrasada y un prospero año nuevo 2020 :D ademas paso para decirles que en mi cuenta de Wattpad tengo un Blog en donde subo dibujos, asi que si quieren ver mis trabajos, pueden pasarse por alla cuando quieran, el blog se llama "El Block de Dibujo del Tio Ezeroblack" en cualquier caso los espero alla tambien :)**

**Gracias por su atencion y ahora si vamos con el capitulo :D**

* * *

-¿Así que también le entras a la música?- Pregunto Kazu mientras charlaba con la hermana rockera de su amigo-. ¡Eso es genial! De seguro has de ser una gran guitarrista.

-Bueno, no soy la mejor, pero tampoco la peor.- Dijo Luna-. Pero, ¿Cómo adivinaste que toco guitarra?

-Veras, señorita… Tengo poderes Psiquicos-. Dijo el joven asiático-. … Nah es broma, tienes una uña de guitarra en el bolsillo de tu camisa, además de que Lincoln ya me había hablado de ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me pregunto qué barbaridades habrá dicho de mí en mi ausencia?- Dijo la chica rockera al bajar la cabeza.

-En realidad me comento muchas cosas buenas de ti y la gran persona que eras antes del embrollo de la suerte.- Dijo Kazu-. De verdad es un gusto ver que Lincoln te haya perdonado.

-Créeme, para mí también lo es.- Dijo Luna-. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

-Está en el almacén de la tienda junto con Ronnie-. Dijo el chico asiático-. Pero se están tardando mucho… Espero que no estén intentando hacer bebes de nuevo allí atrás, por que dudo que el jefe les crea de nuevo que estaban jugando al Twister.

La chica rockera solo ríe ante eso, quien diría que su hermano no era tan inocente en esta nueva vida.

-A propósito, Luna… Al ser tan fanática del rock, supongo que tienes una banda ¿No?- Pregunto Kazu.

-Bueno… Solía tener una.- Dijo La castaña-. Éramos los mejores de la secundaria, hay quienes decían que éramos como el PXNDX norteamericano… Pero …

-Pero…

-Pero empezaron las tensiones dentro de la banda, llego un punto en el que Chuck ya ni se podía ver con Sam sin que hubiera una discusión, pues ella quería dirigir a la banda a algo más… Prefabricado, mientras que Chuck y yo queríamos algo más a lo clásico, como Judas Priest o Iron Maiden… Finalmente renuncie, y una semana después Chuck me siguió.- Relato Luna.

-Oh… Eso sí que es malo.- Dijo Kazu-. ¿Y no has intentado formar una nueva?

-¿Una nueva banda?

-Claro, ya que estas temporalmente aquí, es buen momento para iniciar una nueva y así demostrar que no te quedaste estancada.- Dijo Kazu.

-Pues, no suena tan mal… Pero, ¿De dónde voy a sacar músicos?- Pregunto Luna.

-Bueno… Yo podría ayudarte un poco.- Dijo Kazu-. No soy buen cantante, pero si soy excelente con el Bajo, y mi novia es una excelente tecladista.

-Jum… Nada mal.- Dijo Luna-. Pero me falta un baterista y un guitarrista secundario.

-Déjame pensar un poco… no por algo me dicen el _Pibe ingenioso_\- Dijo kazu-. ¡Ah! Claro, ¿Qué acaso no le enseñaste a Lincoln a tocar la guitarra?

-Lo básico… Aunque admito que el chico tiene mejor voz que yo.- Dijo Luna.

-Allí esta.- Dijo Kazu-. Podrías usar a Lincoln como guitarrista secundario, y si aún tienes contacto con ese Chuck, podrías invitarle, aunque claro, Reyna, Lincoln y yo seriamos músicos provisionales, así que luego tendrás que buscar unos nuevos.

-Pues… No es mala idea.- Dijo Luna-. ¡Sí! De hecho ahorita más tarde le llamare, seguramente se me unirá sin problemas…

-Si, además también hay una manera de que te hagas con un poco de reconocimiento.- Dijo el chico asiático.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno… Veras, en la Plaza Central hay un escenario de uso libre.- Dijo Kazu-. Muchas bandas de principiantes suelen ir allí para divertirse un rato y así darse a conocer, incluso varias veces es frecuentada por Cazatalentos.

-Ya veo, entonces me sugieres que haga una presentación allí, y con eso nos damos a conocer, ¿No?

-Exacto, y si tienes mucha suerte puede que un cazatalentos te vea y te de un jugoso contrato.- Dijo Kazu.

-Bien… Me agrada esa idea, solo déjame hablar con Chuck y te aviso a ti y a Lincoln para que se preparen, ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Kazu-. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a ver que hacen este par de conejos…

Luna ve con gracia como ese chico asiático va hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, y pensar que los amigos de Lincoln aquí la recibirían de mala gana, pues seguramente él les habrá contado todo lo sucedido con lo de la superstición .

Ese día, después de desayunar y ayudar a Lori con sus episodios depresivos por lo sucedido con Bobby, se dispuso a ir directito a la tienda de música en donde trabajaba su hermano, al llegar fue recibida por Kazu, al parecer este ya esperaba su presencia allí pues ya sabía su nombre y que venía a hacer allí.

A parte de visitar a su hermano, Luna también estaba allí para ver si había algo que le llamara la atención, pero nada fuera de lo común.

-Ah, Hola hermana.- Dijo Lincoln al salir y abrazar a Luna.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allá atrás, loquillo?- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Huh? ¡Oh, Vamos! – Dijo Lincoln al ruborizarse-. No pienses mal, solo estaba organizando unas nuevas cuerdas de bajo nueva que trajeron hoy, y Ronnie anda desayunando en la sala de descanso.

-Hehe, está bien.- Dijo Luna para golpearle el brazo suavemente-. Hare como que te creo.

Lincoln solo suspira… Iba a ser un día largo, pero al menos lo iba a pasar junto a sus amigos, novia y hermana recién perdonada.

* * *

Leni y Bobby se hallaban en una cafetería cercana a los apartamentos, desde el día de ayer, la chica rubia le estaba ayudando a aclarar su confundida mente, Leni podía ser conocida por ser la menos espabilada de la casa Loud, pero en este tipo de cosas, Leni sabía lo que hacía, después de todo no era la primera vez que aconsejaba a alguien, lo hizo en el pasado muchas veces con sus amigas.

-Bueno… Admito que mi hermana como que algunas veces suele ser muy impulsiva.- Dijo Leni-. Pero a final de cuentas es una buena chica con un gran corazón.

-… Y con un gran temperamento.- Dijo Bobby.

-Eso no te lo niego.- Dijo Leni al reír un poco-. Pero ten en cuenta que ella tuvo que adaptar ese temperamento para poder mantener bajo control la casa Loud, somos muchos y el orden no se mantiene si no se pone mano dura en algunas ocasiones.

El chico latino mira a Leni con algo de duda. Aquella chica rubia era muy diferente a como Lori le había pintado…

-Leni, eso lo se.- Dijo Bobby-. Sé que ella es así por ser la mayor en la casa y la que debe mantener el control en la casa, pero hay límites, ¿O me vas a decir que eso justifica sus acciones en el embrollo de la suerte?

En esa parte el chico tenía razón, durante el caos de la mala suerte, Lori sobrepaso la línea de disciplina a maltrato por creces, La Rubia aun recordaba los insultos fuertes que le daba Lori al peliblanco, los golpes fuertes que le daba.

Lucy, Lana y ella podían dar fe de la brutalidad de esos golpes, cuando curaban a su hermano, los hematomas más visibles no eran de los golpes de Lynn jr, si no de Lori.

-Leni…- Dijo el chico de tez morena mientras miraba su taza de café-. Entenderás que me siento decepcionada de ella, no lo puedo entender ¿Cómo es que alguien que me demostraba tanto cariño puede hacer tales calamidades?

-Bobby…

-Y no solo eso, míralo de este modo.- Dijo el chico latino sin percatarse del llamado de la rubia-. ¿Y si eso hubiera pasado con los hijos que pensaba tener con ella en el futuro? ¿Qué pasa si este llega un día mintiendo que da mala suerte? ¿Ella hará lo mismo o actuaria con madurez?

-Roberto.- Dijo la rubia, captando al fin la atención del moreno-. Comprendo tus miedos, de verdad… Pero conozco a Lori más que nadie, y estoy segura que todo esto la ha hecho cambiar de mentalidad de algún modo u otro.

-Entonces… ¿Qué me sugieres, Leni?- Pregunto Bobby.

-Bueno, podrías analizarla bien a ver si ha cambiado y si de verdad merezca una oportunidad.- Dijo Leni.

-¿Y si no ha cambiado nada?

-Pues… Supongo que será momento que de mires hacia otro lado.- Dijo Leni.

Bobby mira de nuevo hacia su taza de café, la idea de Leni era muy buena, demasiada para venir de la "Tonta" de la familia.

-Bien, tendré en cuenta tu idea, Leni.- Dijo Bobby-. De verdad te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para hablar conmigo, ayer me ayudaste bastante a aclarar mi mente y hoy me diste una idea.

-No es nada, Bobby.- Respondió Leni con su característica sonrisa-. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes buscarme.

-Y ten por seguro que lo hare.- Dijo el chico moreno-. Pero bueno, déjame pagar por el café y luego vamos a caminar un rato, ¿Te parece?

-Claro.- Respondió Leni-. De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

* * *

Lincoln estaba aún en la tienda de música, ya había terminado su turno hace dos minutos, solo estaba esperando a que Ronnie y Kazu terminaran de ordenar unas cosas en la registradora y dejarle la nota de quehaceres a los empleados del turno de la tarde, mientras tanto el peliblanco charlaba con su hermana rockera mientras ella veía unas guitarras eléctricas edición limitada.

-Bro, entiendo que las demás tengan que ganarse tu perdón, pero ellas aún tienen dudas en cómo hacerle.- Dijo Luna-. Tienen miedo de hablarte y regarla de nuevo.

-Pues mira, Luna.- Empezó el peliblanco-. Es más que obvio que no voy a ceder con regalitos ni nada de esas cosas clichés, si de verdad quieren mi perdón, demuéstrenme que están arrepentidas, pueden hablarme cuando quieran… Yo no hago daño.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo la chica castaña-. ¿Y qué hay de Lynn jr?

-Ah… Ella.- Dijo Lincoln con un semblante apagado-. Ella también puede redimirse ante mí, pero de todas, es la que más le va a costar… Y por lo visto, si sigue comportándose como lo hizo aquel día en el parque, le va a costar tres veces más.

-¿Tanto rencor le tienes, bro?- Pregunto Luna.

-No es rencor, Luna.- Dijo el peliblanco al sentarse en un amplificador-. Es solo que me siento decepcionado de ella… Además ella fue la que empezó todo ese embrollo de la suerte.

-Pero tú también le diste cuerda al asunto al mentir.- Dijo Luna.

-A ver, Luna… Deja te explico.- Dijo Lincoln al suspirar pesadamente-. En primera instancia yo mentí porque quería tiempo para mí, ¿No se dieron cuenta que prácticamente me las pasaba ayudando a ustedes y no tenía ni un poquito de tiempo para mí?

-Bueno, eso lo comprendo… Pero, ¿Por qué simplemente no decías que no y ya?- Pregunto Luna.

-¿Sera por qué si lo hacía ustedes me obligaban de todas formas o me amenazaban?- Respondió Lincoln.

-Cierto…

-Y en segunda instancia, yo pude haber mentido, eso lo acepto y pido disculpas por eso… Pero ustedes no estaban obligadas a creerme o a llevar las cosas tan lejos ¿Oh si?

-Claro… - Dijo Luna-. Si no te hubiéramos creído, nada hubiera pasado, o quizás todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

-Pero bueno, de nada sirve vivir en rencor.- Dijo Lincoln-. Ellas tienen su oportunidad de redimirse, ya es decisión de ellas si hacen algo con esa oportunidad o no…

-Claro…

-Oye Lincoln.- Dijo Kazu al acercarse-. Disculpan que me entrometa en su conversación, pero ¿Si escuchaste el rumor que hay en el gimnasio?

-¿Qué rumor?

-Al parecer van a hacer un Torneo de Wrestling para principiantes.- Dijo Kazu-. El ganador se lleva diez grandes.

-¡Diez mil dólares¡- Exclamo el peliblanco.

-Así es.- Respondió el chico asiático-. Pero claro, es un rumor, nada confirmado aún.

-Ah, vale.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿De verdad entrarías a ese torneo?- Pregunto Luna.

-Son diez grandes, servirían de a mucho.- Dijo Lincoln-. Además necesito un evento así para probar si de verdad estoy aprendiendo.

-De todos modos no estarás solo, pues si es cierto yo también entraría.- Dijo el chico asiático.

En eso llega Ronnie, tenía su sudadera purpura amarrada en la cintura.

-Todo listo, así que vámonos que ya quiero cerrar la tienda.- Dijo Ronnie.

-De acuerdo, vamos al apartamento, así tú lo conocerás y además también conocerás a Reyna.- Dijo Lincoln-. Créeme, te caerá muy bien.

* * *

En el hotel, Lynn Sr y Rita se debatían el cómo hacer que Lincoln volviera, ellos no estaban absueltos de culpabilidad, pues su negligencia provoco graves estragos en la familia.

-Bien, Lynn… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto la mujer de cabellos rubios-. Porque, al parecer, Lincoln aún tiene bastante rencor hacia nosotros.

-Yo no diría que es rencor.- Dijo el patriarca-. Más bien diría que es decepción…

-Creo que tiene muchos motivos para estar decepcionado de nosotros.- Dijo la mujer al bajar la cabeza.

-No te mortifiques, amor mío.- Dijo el hombre de pocos cabellos al abrazar a su esposa-. Aún tenemos oportunidad de ganarnos su perdón… Aunque andaba pensando.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, se supone que somos la autoridad ante Lincoln, ¿No?- Dijo el patriarca-. Entonces, si le obligamos a volver a Royal Woods, nos será más fácil allí ganarnos su perdón.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, corazón?- Pregunto la Mujer Rubia.

-Por supuesto, Rita.- Dijo el Patriarca-. Debemos ser autoritarios, quizás nos odie temporalmente, pero es lo que debemos hacer como padres.

-Bien… Espero que sepas lo que haces, amor.- Dijo la Matriarca.

-No te preocupes, funcionara.- Dijo Lynn Sr para después darle un beso a su mujer en los labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Luna, Lincoln, Ronnie y Kazu estaban en el parque, Kazu y Luna estaban hablando con uno de los vigilantes mientras que Lincoln y su amada latina estaban charlando un poco alejados de la chica rockera y el chico asiático.

-… Así que mama se quedó viendo la tele en el apartamento con Bobby.- Dijo Ronnie-. Se quedó viendo un programa de RT que habla de las nefastas consecuencias de una intervención militar en Venezuela.

-Que obsesión de los americanos de invadir países.- Dijo Lincoln-. Quizás sea su fetiche.

-He, puede ser…- Dijo Ronnie-. A propósito, conejito… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno… - El peliblanco se lleva una mano hacia atrás de su cabeza-. A veces me cuesta dormir en la noche, pues tengo pesadillas… Pero supongo que me siento bien… Mientras sigas a mi lado, no tendré nada a que temerle.

La chica de piel de canela se sonroja con lo que dijo su amado peliblanco, así que lo rodea entre sus brazos y acerca su linda carita hacia la de su guapo noviecito.

-Aww… Linky.- Dijo Ronnie al besarle la frente-. Eres muy lindo conmigo…

-Por qué lo mereces, corazón.- Dijo el peliblanco al besarla.

La muchachita de piel de bronce se sonroja y deja que su amado siga besándola en las mejillas y labios, era tan lindo, tan adorable…

-Recuerda esto, mi amor.- Dijo el chico pecoso al acariciarle suavemente la mejilla a su amada latina-. Yo te quiero por la confianza que me has cedido, por lo que hemos construido juntos… ¿Acaso crees que Jordán, Cristina o la Hija de esa señora que vendía Taquitos de chicharrón en la esquina de la escuela se atrevería a escapar conmigo a lo desconocido? Solo tu… Mi amada…

… _Tu eres mi Fuego, Mi locura, Mi manto de luz en el que me acobijo cuando la oscuridad parece rodearme._

Ronnie sonríe ante las palabras de su amado peliblanco, quizás el solía ser algo torpe, inocente y terco, pero ella l quería por el gran corazón que tenía, el cariño que le ofrecía y el cómo aguantaba todas sus niñerías.

Ella sin dudarlo lo besa apasionadamente, sentía que quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y jamás soltarlo, ¡Jamas!

-¿Aun lo recuerdas, corazón?- Pregunto el peliblanco mientras veía a su amada de piel canela-.¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

Ronnie sonríe, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el cómo conoció a su querido conejito?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, mi amor.- Dijo Ronnie-. Ese era mi primer dia en la escuela, estaba aburrida y sin amigos… Y al verte a ti, en mi misma situación de soledad, supuse que no estaría mal si tuviera una pequeña charla contigo ya no parecería una perdedora…

-Claro, yo también recuerdo ese maravilloso día, cariño.- Dijo Lincoln-. En ese entonces ya los que consideraba mis amigos ya estaban intentándose ganar la redención por lo de la mala suerte, pero algo que nunca perdono son a los traidores, las únicas excepciones serian mis hermanas, pues son mi familia, pero fuera de ese círculo, a nadie, sin excepción…

-Que radical eres a veces, Linky.-Dijo la chica de tez morena.

-Pero hay que ser así, cometí el error de ser muy _"Blando"_ y mira lo que paso.- Dijo el peliblanco al mirar al suelo-. Como sea, ese día estaba en mi pupitre viendo fijamente mi cuaderno, hablando con migo mismo.

-Hehe, si.- Dijo Ronnie-. Parecías un loco, es por eso que pensé que nadie se te acercaba-. Dijo la chica de piel de bronce-. Eso hasta que me contaste lo sucedido con… Bueno, ya sabes.

-Si.- Dijo Lincoln-. Estaba allí quejándome de esos hipócritas, sumergido en mi cólera, hasta que levante mi mirada y te vi acercarme… No sé realmente que sucedió, pero al verte, sentí que había visto a la criatura más hermosa que dios haya puesto sobre esta tierra.

-No mentiré, corazón.- Dijo Ronnie-. Cuando te vi de lejos pensé que eras una versión joven y blanca de AMLO, pero cuando me acerque más y te vi… Me di cuenta que eras muy lindo, un chico poco común… Un ángel en vida, o al menos en la mía.- La chica se sonroja y desvía un poco su mirada-. Pase por momentos de tristeza, frustración, enojo y decepción, pero en todos ellos, tu estuviste a mi lado, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba cuando todos parecían darme la espalda… Aun cuando te metiste en varios líos por eso, siempre estuviste allí para mí.

-… Y siempre lo estaré, amor mío.- Dijo el peliblanco al tomarle las mejillas-. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, de haberme ensuciado las manos por tu bien y seguridad. Eres muy especial para mí, Ronnie… Más de lo que piensas… No hay día en que no agradezca a la vida por haberme permitido conocerte… Yo de verdad te quiero, te querré y te seguiré queriendo mi amor. Aun cuando la suerte infiel me abandone y la muerte me llame, desde el mas allá te seguiré amando con la misma intensidad con la que lo hice en vida.

La chica de piel de bronce simplemente lo abraza con lágrimas de felicidad bañando sus delicadas mejillas, aquel peliblanco era todo lo que ella había deseado, un chico que la trataba con el cariño que aquel hombre que es su padre nunca le dio.

-Gracias Lincoln.- Dijo la belleza latina con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué me agradeces, corazón?- Pregunto el peliblanco al mirar a su amada.

-Por enseñarme a amar.- Dijo la chica morena-. Por haber estado allí siempre para mi… Por darme tu corazón y cariño… En pocas palabras... _gracias por amarme._

El chico sonríe y sin decir nada más simplemente la besa con la misma pasión y cariño con el que se dieron su primer beso de su relación…

* * *

Al rato ambos decidieron caminar un poco por el parque mientras que su mejor amigo y su hermana terminaba de hablar con el vigilante del parque, ambos se sientan en una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, allí Lincoln decide sacar su teléfono y poner algo de música.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, corazón?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Pon algo de Mago de Oz.- Dijo Ronnie.

-A chirreon, Estas nostálgica, ¿no?- Dijo el peliblanco-. ¿Luego que viene? ¿Me vas a pedir que Ponga a My Chemical Romance? ¿A Nikki Klan? ¿A PXNDX?

Ronnie solo rie ante lo dicho por su amado

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, me pondré a escuchar a Nikki Klan mientras veo videos Loquendo del GTA San Andreas de JetAirliner1986 para luego ver videos de apariciones de duendes reales ¿Te parece que haga eso?- Dijo Ronnie al sonreírle.

-Dios, eso sonó tan… 2008.- Dijo Lincoln.

Ambos rieron, era un momento bonito de pareja, pero detuvieron sus risas cuando vieron que Rita y Lynn Sr. Venían acercándose… Lincoln suspira, el presentia lo que venían a decirle… He, si tan solo supieran que tiene un arma secreta…

… **_Una que puede colocar en jaque a toda la familia Loud._**

* * *

**(Continuara…)**


	12. Semper Fi (2)

Ronnie ve como las dos figuras autoritarias de la familia Loud se acercan hacia ellos, la chica latina solo le dirige la mirada a su amado, su mirada develaba un sentimiento de determinación, aunque también podía sentir un aire de resentimiento de parte de Lincoln.

Y para ser sincera no lo podía culpar, es decir, como no sentir resentimiento hacia las figuras autoritarias que, no solo hicieron nada para evitar y arreglar el problema de la mala suerte, si no que se dejaron cegar por las ideas de Lynn jr… ¿Acaso merecían seguirlos llamando "Padres"?

Para la percepción de Ronnie, Rita y Lynn Sr. Habían perdido ese privilegio desde que prefirieron creerle a Lynn Jr. En vez de intentar solucionar todo ese embrollo.

La chica de abrigo rojo toma de la mano a su amado.

-Es hora, Ronnie.- Susurro el peliblanco-. Te dije que esto podría pasar, y tal parece que tenía razón.

-No te preocupes, mi amor.- Respondió la chica de piel morena en el mismo volumen de voz de su amado-. No estás solo… Semper Fi, ¿Recuerdas?

Lincoln sonríe, al menos sabía que Ronnie recordaba el lema que él y Kazu empezaron a usar… Semper Fidelis, o Siempre Fieles.

-Claro que si, mi amor.- Dijo Lincoln con una Sonrisa-. Semper Fi…

Los padres de Lincoln finalmente tienen a su hijo en frente, tuvieron que abstenerse al sentimiento de goce al verlo allí, de todos modos por su expresión ellos dedujeron que él no estaba muy feliz de verlos.

-Hola…- Dijo Lincoln con un tono seco-. ¿Madre? ¿Padre? ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-Lincoln.- Comenzó el patriarca-. Es hora de ponernos serios en esto, así que vas a venir con nosotros a Royal Woods y te olvidaras de todo esto de una buena vez.

-¿Y quién me obliga?- Pregunto Lincoln, se sentía un aire de rebeldía del joven muchacho.

-¡Te obligo yo!- Respondió Rita-. Así que déjate de payasadas y ve a empacar, nos vamos a Royal Woods lo quieras o no.

Por un momento los padres de Lincoln creyeron que tenían al muchacho entre sus manos pues con el grito de la matriarca la expresión de Lincoln cambio un poco, pero dejaron de creer eso cuando vieron que, Lincoln al mirar a su amada se empiezan a reír a carcajada plena, como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno…

-¿Escuchaste eso, Ronnie?- Exclamo el peliblanco mientras seguía riendo-. ¡De verdad creen que les voy a obedecer!

La madre ya enojada por la actitud rebelde de su hijo decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho, se disponía a darle una cachetada para darle a entender que hablaba muy enserio, pero cuando su mano se dispuso a dar el golpe, otra la detiene… Pero no era Lynn Sr. Si no que era Ronnie, la cual se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer la mujer rubia.

-Esa no es manera de dialogar con alguien, _Señora_.- Dijo Ronnie al soltarle la mano.

-¿De verdad creen que aún les voy a obedecer después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar?-Exclamo el peliblanco.

-¡Eso fue hace un año!- Exclamo el patriarca-. Ya supéralo, Lincoln.

-¿Superarlo?- Pregunto el peliblanco-. Ha, para ti es fácil decirlo, pues mientras tú y mis hermanas disfrutaban de una rica cena caliente en familia, yo tenía que aguantar el frio de la intemperie, comiendo una comida asquerosa y muchas veces soportando los embates del clima… ¿Y quieres que supere todo eso así sin más? ¿Cómo si se hubiera tratado de un problema más del montón?

El patriarca cerró la boca enseguida, ¿De verdad habían sido tan crueles con él? Él no lo veía así…

-Por un año tuve que aguantar sus negligencias, ustedes pudieron terminar con todo, pero no lo hicieron.-Dijo el Peliblanco-. Pero adivinen, Ya no voy a obedecerles, es más, ahora son ustedes los que deben cuidarse al dirigirse a mi…

Eso confundió a ambas figuras paternas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Rita.

-Simple, tengo un… Arma secreta.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Huh?- Exclamo el patriarca-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sencillo.- Respondió Lincoln-. Una semana antes de ejecutar mi plan, logre acceder a la nube de datos de Lisa y a la cuenta de Google Drive de Luan, en donde conseguí varias cositas interesantes.

El peliblanco saca su teléfono y reproduce en estos varios videos en donde muestran explícitamente el maltrato por el que paso, sin omitir ningún detalle.

-También descubrí que Luan tenía varios archivos Word subidos allí.- Prosiguió el peliblanco-. Me di cuenta que era una especie de _"Diario"_ y adivinen, en este ella cometió el garrafal error de describir la situación de la casa Loud en esos días y el porqué de mi _"Trato especial"_… A propósito, debería hablar con ella, al parecer también está algo deprimida por su ruptura con Benny.

-¿Y eso que?- Dijo la Matriarca-. Es evidencia incriminatoria, pero podemos decirle a Lisa que hackee tu teléfono y elimine todo rastro de esta.

-Ha, ¿Ustedes creen que sería tan estúpido de solo tener una copia de todo esto?- Exclamo el peliblanco-. Estos archivos se los di a varios compañeros de confianza, a los cuales les di ordenes de que, en caso que ustedes hicieran algo sumamente estúpido aquí, enviaran todos esos archivos a los noticieros y los subieran a las redes sociales, además que también grabe en físico varias copias de este y las escondí en lugares que solo yo encontraría.

Allí palidecieron un poco los padres de Lincoln, el no haría eso… ¿Oh si?

-Solo imaginen… No solo sus amistades los abandonarían, si no que absolutamente todos los odiarían, aparte que irían a prisión…- Dijo el chico pecoso ante la vista incrédula de sus padres-. … Pero adivinen… Esa no es el arma secreta.

Nuevamente los padres miraron incrédulos a Lincoln, si esa no era su _"Arma secreta"_ Entonces ¿Cuál era?

-Ronnie, cariño…- Dijo Lincoln-. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Hacker que me ayudo a conseguir lo necesario para enviar a prisión a tu padre?

-Claro- Respondió la chica.

-A él le costó menos de un día lograr infiltrarse en la red policiaca de Royal Woods y al de la Policía Federal Mexicana para sacar a flote la joyita que era ese hombre… Estoy seguro que para él será pan comido hurgar en las redes sociales de las chicas y en sus archivos personales.- Dijo El peliblanco.

Allí ambos padres empezaron a sentir algo de temor.

-¿Qué crees que diría la gente al saber que tu restaurant incumple varias normativas de Sanidad y que no te han cerrado el Restaurant porque sobornas a cada rato al inspector?- Exclamo el chico-. Con esa información en mano, sería su hundimiento… Y mi victoria total.

-No lo harías…- Dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios, no podía creer que su hijo, el chico adorable que crio podría hacer algo tan nefasto y cruel.

-Y tienen razón.- Dijo Lincoln.- No lo haría, a menos claro que ustedes me obliguen.

Ambos padres se miran entre si ¿Desde cuándo Lincoln se había vuelto tan meticuloso y calculador? Sabían que era el hombre con el plan, pero ellos pensaban que solo lo decía por bromear…

-Aún tiene oportunidad de redimirse.- Exclamo el peliblanco-. Pero esto solo los alejo más de la redención… Así que ya saben, ahora hagan las cosas bien o si no…

El peliblanco simplemente se aleja de allí con su amada, ambos padres lo vieron alejarse… Ahora tenían que pensar bien sus movidas oh si no estarían en serios problemas…

* * *

Luna y Kazu terminaban de hablar con el vigilante del parque, ya habiendo llegado a un acuerdo por el uso del pequeño escenario público.

-Bien, ya tenemos luz verde para usar el escenario.- Dijo la chica Rockera-. Ahora tendré que decirle a Chuck que traiga mis instrumentos… Espero que estén a salvo en ese hangar.

-Bien, cuando los tengas listos me avisas… Aunque si necesitas una batería yo tengo una en casa.-Dijo Kazu.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si.- Respondió el joven asiático-. Una batería electrónica de esas que fueron populares en los 80's, se suponía que la compre para aprender a tocarla, pero me decline por la guitarra.

-Hum… Podría servirme.- Dijo la muchacha castaña con una mano en su mentón.

Ambos vieron que Ronnie y Lincoln se acercaban a ellos, pero Lincoln parecía algo enojado.

-Amigo… ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Kazu al colocarle una mano en el hombro.

-Si… Solo que tuve un momento poco agradable con mama y papa.- Respondió Lincoln al dar un gran suspiro.

-Hermano… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Luna.

-Bueno… Básicamente…

Y Lincoln procedió a contarles lo ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás, el cómo había hecho su amenaza y como habían parecido comprender lo que podría pasar si seguían forzándolo a regresar. Luna no podía creer que sus padres hayan intentado hacer eso, era un golpe bajo, estaba verdaderamente enojada.

-¡No puede ser cierto!- Exclamo Luna-. ¿Tanto les cuesta tener los cojones de afrontar sus errores y ganarse tu perdón?

-Luna, hermana. Tranquilízate, no vale la pena.- Dijo Lincoln-. Además, estando bajo amenaza dudo que vuelvan a intentar forzarme.

-Puede ser, aun así hablare con ellos cuando llegue al hotel.- Dijo Luna.

-Si pasa algo muy grave, ven al apartamento, aún queda una cama libre.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln, amigo.- Dijo Kazu-. Parece que ellos creen que pueden doblegarte de nuevo para tenerte de rodillas… Pero no sucederá de nuevo. Recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo y con Reyna para cualquier cosa.

El asiático le extiende un puño al peliblanco.

-¿Semper Fi?

-Sempre Fi, compañero.- Exclamo Lincoln respondiendo al saludo amistoso de su mejor amigo.

* * *

En el apartamento, Lincoln estaba reunido con sus hermanas, su novia y la madre y el hermano de su pareja, él les había contado lo sucedido hoy en el parque, todos allí estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que podrían intentar algo tan estúpido como eso, pero al menos Lincoln los había frenado de momento.

-Hermano, de verdad eres fuerte.- Dijo Lana-. Hacerle frente a mama y a papa es algo que ninguna de nosotras se ha atrevido a hacerlo.

-Pues ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.- Dijo Bobby-. Nunca aprenderán…

-Ay de mi…- Dijo Lucy-. Parece que este conflicto se extenderá aún más de lo que esperaba… Si tan solo tuviera mi material de ocultismo podría invocar a la bisabuela Harriet y pedirle consejos para terminar todo esto de una vez.

-N-no creo que haga falta eso, Lucy.- Dijo Lincoln al tragar un poco de saliva-. Pero gracias de todas formas.

-Saben, creo que hemos estado bajo mucha tensión últimamente.- Dijo la Señora Santiago-. ¿Qué les parece si salimos esta noche para liberar tensión? Hoy en el noticiero anunciaron que esta noche se celebrara el Festival Latino en el Centro de Convenciones de la ciudad.

-¿Festival Latino?- Pregunto Leni.

-Si.- Respondió la matriarca de los Santiago-. Básicamente es un evento en donde personas de nacionalidades latinas van a compartir sus culturas, para hacerle sentir a sus hermanos que sus tradiciones siguen vivas a pesar de la distancia.

-Suena interesante.- Dijo Lana-. ¿A qué horas es?

-A eso de las 7.- Dijo Maria.

-Me gustaría invitar a Kazu y a Reyna.- Dijo Lincoln-. Seguramente le gustara revivir sus tradiciones argentinas.

-Que venga con nosotros.- Dijo la Señora Santiago-. El auto tiene gasolina de sobra, así que no será molestia.

-Genial, les diré ahora mismo.- Dijo Lincoln al levantarse de su asiento.

* * *

A eso de las 7:30 de la noche fueron llegando Lincoln y sus compañeros, aquel Festival Latino estaba lleno de vida, bastante gente asistió, además de eso había música muy agradable y un aroma que te abría el apetito.

El primer lugar al que fueron es a la zona de exposición de los Mexicanos, había bastante gente agradable, muchos de los que estaban en los puestos vendían objetos decorativos muy bonitos y coloridos, Ponchos, Macetas, Llaveros, Cuadros, Pequeñas esculturas hechas de arcilla.

Y claro, la comida no podía faltar, Ronnie,, Maria y Bobby se sentían en su territorio, mientras que Kazu, Reyna, Lincoln, Lucy, Leni y Lana los veían con alegría, pues desde que llegaron jamás los había visto tan felices, incluso le invitaron a Lincoln unos tacos de pancita, y fue mucha la burla que le hicieron al peliblanco cuando este pidió salsa de la que no pica.

Aunque Ronnie prefirió comerse un Pan Cochita con su Coca de botella, mientras que Maria y Bobby, decidieron comer algo de Mole Poblano con sus tortillitas y su pollito, junto a un vaso de Pepsi, a excepción de la Señora Santiago que prefirió acompañarlo con un vaso de Tequila.

_-"Cuando al fin comprendas que el amor bonito, lo tenías conmigo, vas a extrañar mis besos, en los propios brazos del que este contigo…"-_Canto la Señora Santiago al tomar la botella.

-Mama.- Dijo Ronnie al ver que su madre ya se estaba sirviendo otro vaso de Tequila-. Deberías bajarle un poco al trago.

-¡Tonterías, mija!- Respondió la mujer-. Cuando era joven podía beber hasta cinco botellas de tequila sin sentirme mareada.

-¡A la Madre!... ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Supongo que ya sabes de donde heredaste eso de beber más que albañil recién pagado. Dijo Kazu.

-Saben, estas enchiladas están buenísimas.- Dijo Leni-. Nunca había probado comida mexicana así, bueno, más allá de los Tacos no.

-Oye Ronnie-. Dijo Lincoln-. Ahorita voy a acompañar a Kazu hacia el área de los Argentinos, ¿Vienes?

-Claro, de todos modos creo que mama va a estar ocupada dándole al Tequila y al Pulque.- Dijo Ronnie.

-¿Y Bobby?

-Adivina a quien le toca ser el conductor designado.- Dijo el muchacho latino -. Leni, Lucy, Lana ¿Van a venir?

-Yo sí, espérenme.- Dijo Lucy.

-Yo creo que me quedare aquí para ver si hay discos de El Chichicuilote.- Dijo Lana.

-¿Te gusta el Chichicuilote?

-Si… ¿Algún problema?- Exclamo la niña rubia.

-No… Nada, solo que es extraño que a un americano le guste eso.- Dijo Bobby.

-Soy la excepción.

-Bien…- Dijo Lincoln-. Leni, ¿Vas a venir o te quedas?

-Vayan ustedes.- Dijo la mujer rubia-. Me quedare haciéndole compañía a Bobby y a Lana.

-Bien, nos encontraremos aquí en dos horas, ¿Vale?- Dijo Ronnie.

-Vale.- Respondieron las demás.

-¿Qué es el Conalep?- Pregunto Leni.

-Es la fábrica de memes más grande de México…- Dijo Bobby.

* * *

Lincoln, Lucy, Ronnie y Kazu llevaban rato en el área de exposición argentina. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Lucy, Ronnie y Lincoln disfrutaban de un postre muy común de aquel país; el Dulce de Leche, mientras que Kazu y reina decidieron degustarse con una Milanesa Napolitana, para el peliblanco, la latina y la gótica les era de sorprender que Reyna y Kazu fueran una especie de _"Pozo sin fondo"_ cuando se trata de comer.

-Ahh… Hace rato que extrañaba el sabor de una Milanesa.- Dijo Kazu.

-Si… El poco tiempo que viví en Argentina solo probé esto una vez.- Dijo Reyna-. Me había olvidado de lo deliciosa que era.

-Este Dulce de leche está buenísimo.- Dijo Ronnie

-¿Esta mejor que los tacos?- Pregunto el asiático a modo de broma.

-No exageres, Kazu.- Respondió Ronnie.

El chico rio un poco.

-Ah, Ronnie, siempre tan amargada como siempre, ¿No?

-No soy amargada, solo soy contundente.- Respondió la latina.

-A propósito, Lincoln.- Dijo Reyna-. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tus hermanas?

-Bueno.- Dijo el peliblanco para abrazar a Lucy-. Como sabrá, yo no tengo nada en contra de Lana, Leni, Luna y Lucy… Aunque no sé qué serán de las demás.

-Al menos lograste frenar los planes de Mama y Papa.- Dijo Lucy-. No creo que intervengan más que solo a intentar lograr ganarse tu perdón.

-Y míralo así, Lincoln.- Dijo Ronnie-. Puede que tus hermanas restantes estén haciendo planes para lograr su redención.

-Claro.- Dijo Lincoln-. Pero ¿Por qué me preocupo por eso en estos momentos? Estamos en un momento agradable entre compañeros y familia. Mejor divirtámonos que mañana será otro día… Otra batalla que librar.

* * *

Después de tan espectacular evento, el grupo de chicos retornaron a los apartamentos, Lincoln y compañía se fueron a su apartamento, mientras que Reyna y Kazu se quedaron en el suyo.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana, Reyna se preparaba para dormir hasta que nota que su amado no está en la habitación, así que lo busca en el apartamento, para darse cuenta que estaba en el balcón.

-Oh, aquí estas, Kaz.- Dijo Reyna-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada… Es solo que me puse a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado.- Dijo el chico asiático-. Desde la escapada de Japón, el corto lapso de tiempo en Argentina y finalmente nuestro paradero final aquí en Toledo.

-Claro… Ah sido un largo camino hasta aquí.- Respondió la chica asiática-. Y aún queda mucho por recorrer.

-Si… Un largo y sinuoso camino.- Dijo Kazu-. Camino que pienso recorrer… Y estoy seguro que la carga será liviana contigo a mi lado.

La chica se sonroja levemente.

-Kaz…

-Reyna.- Interrumpió el muchacho-. Mi hermosa compañera. Tu renunciaste a tantas cosas por seguirme… Le diste la espalda a tu… Extraña familia adoptiva solo por mí, nunca me diste la espalda… A pesar que tuvimos varios momentos de tensión e incertidumbre.

-… Pero los superamos, juntos.- respondió la chica al tomarle la mano-. A pesar que sigo pensando que eres un cabeza hueca… No tengo dudas en que eres el chico más maravilloso que eh conocido en toda mi vida.

-Querida.- Dijo Kazu, pero Reyna le hace callar poniéndole un dedo en sus labios.

-Mi amor, hiciste tantos sacrificios por mí-. Dijo la chica-. Diste tanto de ti, y lo sigues dando. Pareciera que nada afecta a tu buen juicio… Y además eres tan gentil conmigo, tan adorable y tan respetuosos que a veces me pregunto si realmente te merezco.

Ambos jóvenes sentían como el sentimiento del amor los hacia acercarse tiernamente, todas esas experiencias resultaron en un vínculo amoroso que sobrevivirá al peor de los embates y al mismísimo tiempo. Cuando sus labios se encuentran a centímetros, Reyna le susurra algo a su amado.

-Kokorokara aishiteimasu _(Te amo mucho, mi amor)_\- Dijo la muchachita en su idioma natal.

Kazu por su parte, susurra otra palabra que sorprendió a la misma Reyna.

-… Koishiteru.- Susurro el chico.

Eso sorprendió a Reyna, ella lo mira con una expresión de sorpresa total, con su cara totalmente coloreada de rojo.

-¿D-de verdad me dijiste eso?

-Lo dije, y lo volvería a decir cuántas veces lo quieras escuchar.- Dijo Kazu.

La chica se lanza a los brazos de Kazu, con la felicidad desbordando en sí. Por si no lo captaste, en Japones hay tres modos de decir _"Te quiero"_; Daisuki (Para amigos) Aishiteru (Para Novios) y Koichiteru (Para la persona con la que quieres pasar toda tu vida)

* * *

En el hotel, Luna se encontraba hablando con Luan, Lisa y Lola.

-Entonces… ¿De verdad quieren conseguir el perdón de Lincoln?- Pregunto Luna.

-Completamente, hermana.- Dijo Luan-. Esto… Ya me parece un mal chiste.

-Si, ya no le veo sentido a este conflicto.- Dijo Lola.

-Como mujer de ciencias no puedo continuar desperdiciando mi intelecto en algo tan mundano y estúpido como este problema.- Dijo Lisa-. Entre más rápido resolvamos esto, mejor para mí.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Luna-. Mañana hablare con Lincoln a ver si quiere pasar tiempo con ustedes, para cerciorarse que son merecedoras del perdón, ¿Les parece?

-Has lo que tengas que hacer.- Dijo Luan.

Luna sonrió, eso era un paso más cerca a resolver todo esto… Un paso más cerca de la Paz y la Reconciliación…

* * *

**(Continuara…)**


	13. Un dia en el Mall

Una de la mañana en el Hotel y Luna seguía despierta, estaba hablando por vía SMS con su hermano, contándole sobre la posibilidad de darle la redención a la princesa, el bromista ya el genio, y aunque al principio el peliblanco estaba dudando de si darles la oportunidad, finalmente accedió.

_-Bien Luna, mañana tendré un día libre así como si lo quisieras, podemos encontrarnos todos en el Centro Comercial Big Marshall a eso de las una vez.-_ Era lo que debía enviar el mensaje de Lincoln.

_-Por supuesto hermanazo, allí estaremos puntual. Me alegro que a final de cuentas hayas accedido a darles una oportunidad.-_ Fue la respuesta que escribió Luna.

Luna deja su teléfono en la mesa para levantarse de la silla y mirar por la ventana de la sala. La vida nocturna de la ciudad de Toledo estaba en su máximo auge. La chica amante de la música vuelve a mirar a la sala cuando oye unos pasos, era Luan que estaba despierta.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? - Pregunto Luna.

-Es que tenía ganas de ir al baño ... ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? - Pregunto Luan.

-Estaba hablando con Lincoln por teléfono.- Respondió Luna al sentarse en la silla del comedor.

-¿Oh yes? ¿Y qué noticias hay del frente? - Dijo Luan.

-Bueno, si de verdad tú, Lola y Lisa quieren terminar con esta tensión, llegarán conmigo al Centro comercial a eso de las una vez para reunirnos con Linky.

La chica amante de las bromas sonríe, ¿De verdad Lincoln había decidido darles la oportunidad de redimirse? Si no fuera porque era muy tarde, gritaría de la emoción.

-¡Eso es genial, Luna! - Dijo Luan con una gran sonrisa-. SI todo venta bien entonces ya esta pelea absurda terminara por fin.

-Bueno… No terminara del todo, pues aún falta que Lori, Lynn Jr, mamá y papá se ganen su redención.- Dijo Luna al levantarse de su asiento nuevamente-. Pero será un gran paso para resolver todo este embrollo.

-Genial ... Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? - Pregunto la chica castaña.

Luna se acerca a su hermana bromista y le coloca ambas manos en los hombros para sonreírle.

-Lo primero que haremos es ir a dormir.- Dijo Luna-. Y mañana le diremos a Lola ya Lisa que están listas antes de la vez, nos reunimos con Linky, compramos unas cosas, compramos algo de comer y hablamos como las personas civilizadas que somos. Y si todo sale bien, Lincoln las habrá perdonado por completo.

-Para mí, eso suena como un plan.- Dijo Luan-. Pero, pensé que ibas a hablar con Lincoln mañana.

-Ah eso, es el mismo se comunicó conmigo por mensaje para decirme que Kazu tenía que decirme algo mañana, entonces aproveche el momento.

-Como quien dice; Aprovechaste el Bug.- Dijo Luan al reírse un poco-. ¿Entiendes?

Luna ríe un poco ante la broma de su hermana, a lo cual la rockera le da unas palmadas en la espalda para irse a preparar para dormir.

Luan no podría esperar a la hora en que se reencontraría con su hermano querido ...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lincoln y Ronnie se dirigían al centro comercial. El peliblanco estaba algo pensativo en si fue buena idea en darle la oportunidad de redención a la bromista, a la princesa ya la genial. Pues, a parte de Lori y Lynn jr. Ellas tres le había hecho mucho mucho daño durante los sucesos de la mala suerte.

Realmente no sabía cómo iba a salir todo esto. El peliblanco quería que todo saliera de maravilla, pero no quería nada, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía algo de memoria hacia algunas de sus hermanas, en especial a Lynn jr. un Lori, un Luan ya Lisa.

-Amor, ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunta Ronnie al ver la expresión poco amigable de su novio-. Con esa cara cualquiera pensaría que ha tenido un pésimo día.

-Lo siento, querida.- Respondió Lincoln al suspirar-. Es solo que me va a costar mucho hablar con Luan y Lisa.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto Ronnie-. ¿Es por lo de la mala suerte?

-Si ... Veras, aparte de Lynn jr y Lori, Lisa y Luan también están en la lista de las peores me trataron durante esos eventos ... Luan me hicieron bromas muy pesadas, incluso algunas podrían resultar letales, Y Lisa ... Bueno, Lisa no me hizo de mucho, pero ella con su sabiduría podría haber terminado con toda esa farsa, pero no lo hizo.

-Y se supone que es la inteligente de la casa ... - Dijo Ronnie-. Disculpa mis palabras, amor. Es solo que pensar en todo es mí hierve la sangre.

-Relájate, querida.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Recuerda mantener la tranquilidad. No quiero que formes un escándalo en el Mall.

-Lo intentare.- Dijo la morena-. Pero no garantizo nada.

Ambos chicos siguen hablando mientras caminan tumbo al Mall. Lincoln ansiaba poder resolver las cosas con sus hermanas, pero el mismo sabía que la cosa cambiaría cuando le tocara hacer los pasos con Lynn y Lori. Quizás no tanto con Lori, pero con Lynn era otra historia ...

Finalmente ambos estaban al centro comercial, había bastante gente en el lugar haciendo compras y pasándola bien. El peliblanco decide llamar a su hermana rockera para saber dónde estaba, al parecer estaban en la zona del Acuario, así que ambos deciden ir hacia allá.

Antes de llegar, Ronnie le habla a Lincoln para tranquilizarle un poco.

-Tranquilo, corazón.- Dijo Ronnie al besarle en los labios-. Mantén la mente fría, cuida tus palabras y por nada del mundo te burles de los frenillos de Luan diciéndole que se parece a Timmy Turner después de una noche alocada con Tequila y Mota.

-Él, él, él, de acuerdo. Es mi hermana, pero admito que esa estuvo buena.- Dijo Lincoln-. Y no te preocupes, se cómo manejar esto, confía en mí.

-No tienes que decirme eso, yo te confiaría mi propia vida.- Dijo Ronnie-. Y no lo olvides, siempre estaré allí para ti, mi conejito.

-Eso siempre lo tengo en mente, dulzura.- Respondió Lincoln-. Lo tengo grabado en mi corazón y alma.

La belleza latina sonríe y le da un último beso a Lincoln para tomarle la mano e ir al punto de reunión.

* * *

Las cuatro hermanas estaba esperando pacientemente en uno de los asientos del acuario, Luna estaba leyendo el último número que salió de la revista Rolling Stones, mientras que Luan, Lisa y Lola estaban visiblemente nerviosas, no sabían si su hermano las recibía con un abrazo o con un derechozo, con lo malo que se portaron con él en el embrollo de la mala suerte lo más probable es que sea la segunda.

-¿Pasa algo, hermana? - Pregunto Luna al ver a Luan visiblemente nerviosa-. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Es que ... Tengo un poco de miedo, nos portamos tan mal con Lincoln ... ¿Cómo reaccionar al vernos? ¿Querrá abrazarnos y hablarnos o querrá enviarnos a los Zetas para que nos den un balazo y nos cansemos en un río?

-Luan, exageras un poco ... Antes que nada, es imposible que Lincoln te envie a los Zetas ... A no ser que Ronnie tenga enlaces con ellos, lo cual lo dudo. Y lo segundo, Lincoln no es capaz de hacer daño, así que, tranquilízate y veraz como todo se soluciona ¿Vale?

-Vale ... Gracias.- Dijo Luan al suspirar.

Luna ve que a lo lejos viene Lincoln junto a su pareja, asi que ella guarda su revista y se acerca a la pareja para darles un abrazo.

-Hola hermano, hola Ronnie.- Dijo Luna.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado? - Pregunto la chica latina.

-¿Todo bien de momento, Luna? - Pregunto Lincoln.

-Todo bien. ¿Estás listo? - Pregunta a la chica amante del rock.

-Bueno… No caminamos hasta aquí para nada, así que vamos allá.- Dijo Lincoln.

La bromista, la princesa y el genio ven a su hermano acercarse junto a la latina en compañía de Luna, las tres víctimas nerviosas, esa era la hora de la verdad. En donde todo se arregla para bien o para mal.

Lincoln tuvo una expresión seria en su rostro, aunque no negaba que en el fondo se emocionó por reunirse nuevamente con ellas, pero necesitó ir con calma, no pudo cederle su confianza ciegamente. Necesitaba ver si de verdad han cambiado o solo se mienten para sentirse mejor obtuvieron otras.

Finalmente el chico se detiene frente al trío de hermanas, lo que sea que miraban con algo de nerviosismo, por un momento sintieron que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, en el aire ya se percibieron cierta tensión.

-¿Cómo han estado? - Dijo el peliblanco con algo de secuencia.

-E ... Estamos bien, Lincoln.-Tartamudeo la bromista-. ¿Q-Que hay de ti?

-Eh estado bien, supongo.- Respondió el peliblanco de modo cortante-. Pero bueno, ¿Les parece si nos sentamos para hablar un poco? Estoy algo agotado por la caminata.

-Claro, vamos a sentarnos por el área de descanso-. Dijo Lola con un poco de nervios, era extraño ver a la princesa en ese estado.

Luna ve con algo de preocupación el actuar de Lincoln y sus hermanas, y al ver la mirada de Ronnie también deducen que ella también estaba preocupada.

-Ronnie.- Dijo Luna-. Tenemos que hacer que hoy todo salga bien. Si la reunión de hoy no hay venta nada bien, todo esto dura mucho mucho más.

-… Tienes razón.- Respondió Ronnie-. Pero, ¿Qué sugieres?

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos el día para comprar baratijas? - Pregunto Luna-. Después de todo hay dinero de sobra en las tarjetas.

-Jum ... Podría funcionar si están están de acuerdo-. Dijo Ronnie.

-Pues, hay que ver que dicen, ¿no? - Dijo la chica rockera.

-Primero debemos dejarlos que charlen un poquito, y ya con eso podemos sugerírselos- Replico la chica de tez morena.

-De acuerdo, vamos a vigilarlos para evitar que se maten.- Dijo Luna.

Los hermanos y la latina van hacia la corte de comida rápida, en donde se sientan en una de las tantas mesas del lugar, al principio, ninguna de las hermanas se atreven a hablar. ¡Cielos! Sentían tantos nervios, y la mirada de pocos amigos de Lincoln no ayudaba a amainar la tensión del lugar. No fue hasta que Luna en un intento de romper dicha tensión, le preguntó a Lincoln sobre lo que había hecho últimamente. El chico fue hablando poco a poco hasta que Luan intentó intentar seguir la corriente, preguntándole sobre las cosas que solía hacer en esta nueva ciudad y en como había efectuado sus planes de escape.

Lisa se sorprendió con lo detallado de lo que Lincoln autodenomino " _Operación Aspatria_ " Todos los inconvenientes que podían salir en su escape, estaban más cubiertos, y el resultado estaba en la estabilidad económica que había logrado junto a su amada. El dinero les alcanzaba para pagar las cuentas y más. Su sorpresa llego a su punto máximo cuando el conto sobre como llevo su plan para atrapar al padre de Ronnie y llevarlo ante la justicia por sus crímenes tanto en Estados Unidos como en la Nación Mexicana.

Allí fue donde Lola comprendió que Lincoln no era tan torpe como parecía, hizo todo eso bajo sus narraciones, y ellas ni pendiente ...

-Para mí aprender inglés fue difícil.- Dijo Ronnie-. Porque es un idioma bastante complejo, porque Ojos es ais, ais es hielo y hielo es amarillo ... Que confusión.

-Es complejo para ti, para mi aprender castellano fue difícil.- Dijo Lincoln-. En especial por que los latinos tienen unas palabritas muy peculiares afectados del país; Los Mexicanos dicen "Wey", los venezolanos dicen "Pana", los colombianos dicen "Parce", los argentinos dicen "Che", Los Chilenos dicen "Weon" y los peruanos dicen "Pe".

-Como dije, Latinoamérica es un lugar muy diverso y hermoso.- Dijo Ronnie-. Lo malo son sus niveles altos en Corrupción y Crimen.

-Oye Lincoln ... ¿Y qué paso con ese despreciable sujeto que se autodenominaba como la figura paterna de Ronnie? - Pregunto Lisa.

-Él debe de estar camino a México con cargas muy grandes.- Dijo Lincoln-. Solo digamos que no lo veremos por aquí por un largo, largo tiempo ...

-Vaya Lincoln, de verdad traes muchas sorpresas reservadas. Dijo Lola-. Y nosotras solo estropeamos tus potenciales.

-No del todo.- Dijo Luan-. A pesar de todo el dolor que te causamos, nunca te rendiste, ya pesar de todo, lograste armar un plan para irte sin dejar rastros y luego armate un Complot para detener al degenerado del padre de Ronnie ... Eres de admirar, hermano.

-Chicas ...

-No, Lincoln. Escúchanos.- Dijo Luan al intentar retener las lágrimas-. De verdad te hicimos mucho daño ... Estábamos tan cegadas por las mentiras y por nuestra soberbia que no vimos mucho daño temen ... Y cuando lo vimos, ya era demasiado tarde. Sé que no merecemos tu perdón, pero ...

-Pero lo intentan.- Hablo Lincoln-. A pesar de lo que me hicieron, lo están intentando enmendar, y eso para mí es un punto a favor. Aún no están perdonadas, pero van por buen camino.

-Lo ... ¿Lo dices enserio? -Preguntaron las tres hermanas con una sonrisa esperanzadora en sus rostros.

-Claro, ¿Por qué necesitan que mentirles? - Respondió Lincoln al sonreírles.

-Oigan wachos.- Dijo Luna-. ¿Qué les parece si compramos algunas cosas, ya que estamos en el Mall? De todos los modos las tarjetas tienen dinero.

-Pues ... Por mi está bien, no sé qué digan las demás.- Dijo Lincoln.

Las tres hermanas asintieron y Lincoln se encuentran para tomar de la mano a su linda latina, allí se dirigen a las tiendas para comprar diversos artículos de ocio ...

* * *

Llevaban una hora en la cual el peliblanco había paseado con sus hermanas y novia por las tiendas comprando diversos artículos de entretenimiento y ocio, mientras que las chicas estaban en unas banquillas, Lincoln estaba acompañando a Lisa y compra unas sondas en una tienda especializada. El chico estaba observando unas cápsulas de Petri en los estantes de la tienda, cuando Lisa se le acerca.

-Disculpa, Lincoln ... ¿Crees que puedes sacar una fracción de tu tiempo preciado para seguirme en un lugar específico de este establecimiento? - Cuando vio la expresión confundida de Lincoln, Lisa se corrigió-. Es decir, ¿Me acompañas un momento hacia esos estantes de allá?

-Ah, ya ... Claro.- Respondió Lincoln.

La niña genio guía a Lincoln hacia los estantes, era una zona apartada de la tienda… ¿Acaso Lisa pretendía robar la tienda? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Lisa ... ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer aq ... ui? - El peliblanco se sorprendió cuando su hermana genio le abraza con fuerza, hundiendo su delicado rostro en su abdomen ...

Una muestra de cariño de parte de alguien que nunca lo expresaba ... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Pasa algo, Lisa? - Pregunto Lincoln.

-Hermano ... De verdad, quiero pedirte perdón.- Dijo el genio al apretar más el abrazo, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas-. Lamento todas las cosas que hice a ti en los asuntos de la mala suerte ... Se supone que debí apoyarte en todo, pero en vez de eso fui una completa idiota ... Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, pero solo te pido que intentes perdonar a esta estúpida sin corazón ...

Lincoln se puso a pensar ... Lisa no era de comportarse así, y es por eso que dedujo que de verdad estaba sintiendo arrepentimiento, además, no podía negar el hecho que la había extrañado mucho ...

-Lisa.- Dijo el peliblanco al agacharse y quitarle las lentes a su hermana-. Mira, aquellos experimentos que hiciste conmigo fueron dolorosos, aún tengo problemas cicatrices no solo en mi piel, si no en mi mente ... Llegue a pensar que no solo me odiabas, si no que ya ni siquiera me consideras un humano ...

-… Soy un monstruo.- Dijo Lisa al volver a llorar-. ¡Soy peor que Menguele!

-Oye, tampoco te vayas tan lejos.- Respondió Lincoln al secarle las lágrimas con la mano-. Me hiciste mucho daño, eso lo sabes, pero lo bueno es que ya lo aceptaste, y estas haciendo lo posible para enmendarlo ... Y eso es de admirar.

Lisa se le queda viendo ... Le sorprendía con todo lo que hacía, Lincoln aún le habla de manera civilizada.

-Lisa, prométeme algo.

-¿Qué debo prometerte?

-Prométeme que a partir de hoy, usa solo a la ciencia para hacer el bien. Sin interponer la vida de nadie ante tus experimentos ...

-Lo ... Lo prometo.- Respondió Lisa-. Creo que ya va siendo hora de arreglar todo el daño que causa ...

Lincoln sonríe, su hermana Lisa de verdad aprendió rápido. Así que se acerca y la abraza.

-Entonces ya puedo perdonarte.- Dijo Lincoln mientras la abrazaba.

-¿¡Lo dices enserio!? - Exclamo Lisa con emoción.

-Lo digo muy enserio, Lisa.- Dijo Lincoln-. Hoy puedes dormir tranquila, porque te perdono por todo, hermanita.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los lindos ojos color café de la niña científica, y solo se atuvo a abrazar a su hermano e intentar reprimir el sonido de sus suaves sollozos en la camisa del chico albino.

Lincoln solo la envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso… Poco a poco iba dejando ir el dolor, pero aún falta bastante para terminar con todo esto… Pero oye, por algo se comienza ¿No?

* * *

Al rato se encontraban en una tienda de ropa, tanto Ronnie como Luna, Luan y Lisa se quedarían en el lobby mientras Lincoln acompañaba a Lola para comprar algunos vestidos nuevos, solo esperaba que esa tarjeta soportara los caprichos de la pequeña princesa, aunque fue extraño para Lincoln, y no tanto porque estaba interactuando con Lola de nuevo. No, la cosa era diferente ... Era una de esas pocas veces en lo que tuvo que ver con Lola bastante nerviosa y fuera de su elemento, lo que es extraño teniendo en cuenta su afición a los hermosos vestidos de princesa de cuento de hadas ...

La chica estaba en los probadores, mientras que Lincoln esperaba afuera, el chico estaba algo aburrido así que estaba recostado en la pared mientras revisaba unas cosas por el teléfono ... Pero, en el mostrador, Lola no estaba probándose un vestido, no, en realidad estaba preparándole un regalo a Lincoln, algo que hizo de manera improvisada el día de ayer ... ¿Sera suficiente? La chica amante del rosa enseguida dudas dudas. Si, Lola Loud; la amenaza rosa ahora estaba sintiendo dudas… ¿Cómo se llegó a eso?

La niña rubia tenía ese dibujo con algo de duda. No era su mejor trabajo, pues sus pensamientos negativos le tenían dudar, pero de momento era lo único que tenía para usar, para demostrar su arrepentimiento ... Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo malo que hizo, no tendría necesidad de hacer esto , pero si con esto significaba que su hermano la perdonaba. Lo haría sin dudarlo.

Cuando sale del probador, la niña ve que su hermano estaba en el teléfono, al parecer estaba leyendo o algo por ese estilo, ya que no había nadie en los probadores, ella creía que era el momento adecuado para hacer su movida.

-Mira ... Van a sacar una serie animada de " _Un trio de amor_ " ... ¿De dónde van a sacar tantos albinos? - Dijo en voz baja el joven Fuerte mientras su mirada seguía clavada en el teléfono.

-Lincoln ... - Dijo Lola con algo de nervios.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunte Lincoln al quitar su mirada del teléfono y dirigirla a la princesa.

-Ehm ... Quería darte E-esto.- Dijo la chica al darle el dibujo-. Lo hice ayer ... No es lo mejor que eh hecho, pero espero que te guste.

Bien, hoy sí que es un día muy raro, primero Lisa le demuestra que es una persona con sentimientos y no es un robot, ¿ahora Lola le regala algo? ¿Qué viene después? ¿Qué Ronnie se ha vuelto volver fanática del América? ¿Qué Jonas Nagera lanza un One Shot de Amphibia? ... A no esperen, eso ya sucedió, y es muy bueno ...

Definitivamente es algo que a Lincoln le sorprendió, así que le echaba un vistazo al dibujo. Era bastante tierno viniendo de alguien que le demostró por mucho tiempo su lado más crudo, una hermosa obra en la cual él estaba jugando con ella y con Lana a la princesa en el castillo, claro, el dibujo no tenía la mejor calidad ni las mejores proporciones, pero hay que tener en cuenta que lo hizo una niña ... Además no es que el peliblanco separe dibujar mucho, de cosa y sabe escribir.

Lincoln sonrió, aquel dibujo le trajo bastantes buenos recuerdos de antes de la mala suerte, cuando solía jugar con las gemelas a la princesa en el castillo. El recuerda que le gustaba hacer del dragón blanco y con él enfrentarse a Lana, que era el caballero que defendía el castillo que estaba hecho de cajas de cartón.

Buenos tiempos ... Pero todo cambio por una superstición. ¿Acaso todo tenía que terminar así de mal?

Lo bueno es que, ellos recapacitaron cuando el intento de escapar y fue atrapado por la policía y luego de un año se encontraron con Ronnie, que sin dudarlo el peliblanco seguía diciendo que era su media naranja, la cual había tenido tanto e incluso más que el . Ella fue quien se unió a la que Lincoln denominó " _Operación Aspatria_ " y aunque al principio se mostraba insegura de querer escapar, al final se resolvió solo cuando su padre le dio aquel golpe que le quebró uno de los molares.

-Vaya Lola ... ¿Hiciste esto para mí? - Pregunte Lincoln al agacharse para quedar a su medida.

-Sí, le había puesto más brillo y detalle, pero el sueño me gano.- Respondió Lola al tallarse el brazo-. Sé que no eh sido una niña muy buena ... De hecho, hasta que soy un pienso que soy una bastarda, te herí demasiado con mi imprudencia y mi egocentrismo. De verdad, lo lamento mucho, Lincoln. Sé que no merezco perdón ni misericordia por lo cruel que fui ... Pero, solo te pido que no me odies.

-Lola ... - Dijo el peliblanco para abrazarla-. Eso era lo que esperaba oir hace un año atrás, era lo que esperaba ver. Una muestra de humanidad en tu ser, una muestra de cariño de tu parte, y por mucho tiempo pensé que no la vería ... Pero veo que si hay humanidad en ti, te hace falta mucho para poder cambiar esos malos sentimientos por los buenos. Pero hoy ha dado un paso trascendental, y solo por eso creo que te mereces mi perdón.

La niña rubia sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! - Exclamo Lola con una sonrisita.

-Claro que si, hermanita.- Respondió Lincoln al abrazarla-. A partir de hoy, estas perdonada. Ya no hay ningún tipo de recelo de mi parte hacia ti.

La niña apretó el abrazo, probablemente no quería separarse de él, y ahora que tenía su perdón, era hora de redimirse y empezar a poner de su parte para cambiar y volverse una Lola Loud mejor, que entierre a _la Amenaza Rosa_ para siempre ...

* * *

-… Y entonces Lucy me dice " _Esa es mi Laptop_ " y le responde " _Es nuestra laptop, Camarada_ " y que Lana pone el Himno de la Unión Soviética de fondo ... Fue épico.- Dijo Ronnie mientras hablaba con Luna y con Lola en la zona de comida.

-Él, él, pobrecita.- Dijo Luna-. A propósito, hace poco hable con Kazu y yo dije que ya tenía todo listo para realizar un acto en el parque.

-¿Oh yes?

-Sí, y Chuck dijo que llegaba aquí en unos días, creo que para el miércoles o jueves estaremos dando nuestro concierto. Así que si quieres venir junto a tu familia y mis hermanas, pueden venir con gusto, necesito apoyo moral, y estoy seguro de que Lincoln y Kazu también lo van a necesitar.

-De acuerdo, le diré a mamá y Bobby a ver que dicen.- Respondió Ronnie-. Sera genial ¿Te sabes la del hombre pan?

-Muy graciosa.- Respondió Luna-. Pero bueno, esto será genial. Sera como " _Tres días de Caos_ " pero sin incesto.

-A propósito ... ¿Por qué se tarda Luan y Lincoln con nuestra comida? - Pregunto Lola-. Tengo hambre y de verdad tengo ganas de una hamburguesa.

-Relájate, Zelda.- Dijo Luna-. De seguro hay mucha cola en el Mc'Burguer Kong.

-Bueno, habrá que esperar ... - Dijo Ronnie-. Me pregunto si el Partido Verde tuvo problemas con los morrales, necesito uno ...

Mientras las chicas hablan en la mesa, Luan y Lincoln se encuentra en la fila de la hamburguesería para comprar algo de comer, no solo para ellos dos, si no para sus hermanas. El chico le estaba contando a Luan el cómo se hizo novio de Ronnie, porque ella misma se lo preguntó.

-… Y entonces en aquel parque, le dije a Ronnie que Luchemos juntos, y aunque al principio no quería, finalmente cedió, y la muestra de su compromiso fue aquel tierno beso que nos dimos en esa tarde calurosa.

-Aww, que tierno.- Dijo Luan-. Se nota que sabes cómo elevar la temperatura, Jaja ¿Entiendes?

-He, sí, claro que si.- Respondió Lincoln-. Y no me quejo, a partir de ese día, sentí un impulso de moral grande, ya no estaba solo en esta pelea. Tuve que metro hacer muchas tretas y en varias ocasiones tuve el metro las manos en el fuego por ella ... Fue difícil, pero al ver esa maravillosa sonrisa, entendía que todo valía la pena. Si es feliz, entonces vale la pena luchar hasta el final.

-Sabes Lincoln, definitivamente vales oro.- Dijo Luan-. A pesar de lo que nosotras te hicimos, parece que eso cambia tu perspectiva de manera radical ... Tal vez te hayamos arrebatado tus pertenencias y tu vida por casi un año, pero lo que no pudimos quitarte fue tu templo y tu moral, parece que te aguantas con todo eso ... Eres de admirar.

-Aun así, sin soja indestructible. Luan.- Dijo Lincoln-. En ocasiones pensaba en rendirme, incluso en varias ocasiones deseaba que alguno de sus golpes fuera de lo fuerte fuerte para terminar con todo eso… Pero por suerte no sucedió, y el pensar en un mañana mejor me dio fuerzas para luchar y pelear por lo que yo merezco

-Y lo lograste con creces.- Dijo Luan-. Se ha mantenido un estándar de vida muy bueno aquí ... Hasta me hace pensar que nosotras éramos un ancla para ti ... Aunque, con todo lo que te hicimos, creo que si fuimos un obstáculo en tu camino. Somos de lo peor.

-Luan, no te pongas así.- Dijo Lincoln al tomarla del hombro-. Ustedes no son un impedimento para mí. A pesar de lo que me hicieron, yo aún las quiero ... Incluyendo a Lynn Jr. Y a Lori, pero ya poco a poco se está resolviendo todo esto, ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo volverá a ser como antes .

-Si ... Espero que eso sea mar pronto.- Dijo Luan-. ¿Lincoln?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que ...?

-Creo poder, pero me tienes que prometer algo.- Interrumpió Lincoln.

-¿Qué tengo que prometer?

-Prométeme que a partir de ahora, no vas a hacer bromas tan pesadas.- Dijo Lincoln-. En especial el primero de abril, créeme, las bromas se disfrutan más cuando son livianas y digeribles. A nadie le hace gracia cuando las bromas son demasiado pesadas, y más cuando hay riesgo de muerte de por medio.

-Creo ... Creo que puedo prometer eso.- Respondió Luan con una sonrisa.

-Bien ... Entonces, creo que puedo perdonarte.- Dijo Lincoln-. A pesar de que me hiciste, creo que es el momento de ir liberando esos resentimientos.

-Gracias Lincoln.- Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños al abrazarlo.- No sabes la tranquilidad que me traen tus palabras.

-He, no es nada.- Respondió Lincoln-. Pero ya venimos nosotros para hacer el pedido, así que luego seguimos ¿Vale?

-Vale.- Respondió Luan con una sonrisa. Sentía que podría ser mejor que aquella Pseudobromista que era antes ...

* * *

Ahora, todos se encuentran en la entrada del centro comercial, habían pasado un gran día en aquel lugar, pero ya era hora de irse a casa y al hotel, en el caso de las hermanas de Lincoln.

-Bien. Luan, Lola, Lisa. Ya ustedes están perdonadas, ya no tengo rencores con ustedes.- Dijo Lincoln-. Es la oportunidad que querían, pero ahora necesito de ustedes un favor.

-Pídenos lo que sea, Linky.- Respondió Lola.

-Sí, dinos. ¿Qué necesitas? - Pregunto Lisa.

-Miren, necesito que vigilen a Lynn jr ya Lori, me preocupan que hagan algo estúpido y echen todo por la borda.- Dijo Lincoln-. Intenten convencerlas de que busquen la misma solución que ustedes buscaron, y si planean algo extremadamente tonto. Deténganlas a toda costa.

-Creo que podemos hacer eso.- Respondió Lola.

-Pan comido.- Dijo Lisa.

-Sí, creo que con alguna de mis cámaras en sus habitaciones podremos darles un seguimiento más cercano.- Dijo Luan-. Y creo que esto es lo más inteligente que eh dicho en mi vida ...

-Bien, cuando quieran visitarme, organice a Luna que las lleve a mi departamento. Ella sabe dónde queda.- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa. Y no olviden que ... Las quiero.

-Nosotras también te queremos, Linky.- Dijeron las tres al unísono y al abrazarlo.

La Morena y la Rockera sonríen, Esto significa un gran paso en la disolución del conflicto y colocaba todo un paso más cerca de la ansiada paz ...

* * *

Cuando Ronnie y Lincoln llegaron al departamento, ven que Lucy y Lana estaban jugando al Counter Strike 1.6 en sus computadoras portátiles, al parecer estaban en el mapa De_Dust2, y Leni y Bobby estaban charlando en el comedor.

-Oye Bobby, disculpa que me entrometas ¿Y mamá? - Pregunto Ronnie.

-Salió a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta en la alacena.- Respondió Bobby-. ¿Y cómo les fue hoy?

-Salió muy bien, ya casi todo este problema termina, pero aún faltan dos de las hermanas de Lincoln, y son las más tercas.- Dijo la morena.

-¡Agh! Deja de hacer trampa, Lola.- Exclamo Lucy.

-Usar Flasbang no es trampa, se le llama estrategia.- Respondió Lana-. Una Flashbang y luego una ráfaga con el AUG.

-Vas a ver, para la próxima me voy a comprar el CV-47.- Dijo Lucy-. Y cuando la tenga, va a ser tu fin.

\- _Cielos, esas dos sí que se toman enserio sus rondas en CS 1.6, lo mismo sucede cuando pierden al Warcraft 3 ... -_ Pensó Lincoln al momento de ir a su habitación, había sido un largo día, así que solo había recibido una ducha y ver algo de TV antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

**(Continúa ...)**


	14. Resentimiento

Todos se estaban preparando para dormir en el apartamento que Lincoln y Ronnie ahora compartían con sus dos hermanas menores, su hermana mayor y la madre y hermano de la belleza latina. Lincoln y su amada estaban extendiendo los cobertores de sus camas cuando la señora Santiago les llama a ambos.

-Chicos, ¿Creen que pueden dormir juntos a partir de ahora?- Pregunto la madre de Ronnie-. Es que me da algo de cosa que Leni duerma en el sofá, así que andaba pensando en que Bobby podía compartir cama conmigo, Lucy y Lana podían compartir cama con Leni y bueno… Ustedes dos podrían dormir juntos.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, no es que les diera pena dormir juntos, ya lo habían hecho en el pasado, es solo que nunca lo habían hecho con familiares cerca.

-No lo sé…- Dijo Ronnie-. ¿Crees que sea lo correcto, madre?

-Por supuesto.- Respondió María-. Además, ustedes son pareja. Una muy bonita a mi parecer, y creo que pueden compartir camas sin problemas.

Ronnie mira a Lincoln para ver qué opinaba, este solo le sonríe y asiente. La belleza mexicana voltea a ver a su madre.

-Está bien, lo haremos.- Respondió Ronnie.

-Excelente.- Respondió la señora Santiago-. Le iré a avisar a Leni de lo que acordamos aquí.

-Si… A propósito, ¿Por qué Bobby estaba llorando hace rato?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Ah… Es que se vio el último capítulo de Sabadazo por Eyetube.- Dijo Maria-. Le hace llorar cuando Chabelo se despide de su público.

-De acuerdo, eso lo explica todo.- Dijo Ronnie.

Al rato, Lincoln y Ronnie se acuestan juntos en la misma cama, e instintivamente Ronnie envuelve en sus brazos al joven Loud.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, de hecho me siento más segura estando contigo, mi amor.- Respondió Ronnie al pegar su carita al pecho de Lincoln-. Me encanta escuchar el acompasado sonido de tu corazón, es relajante.

-Y a mí me gusta cuando me abrazas, mi morenita hermosa.- Dijo Lincoln-. Por qué así siento que curo las heridas que hay en tu pasado, siento que las energías se me renuevan al sentir tu tenue calor transmitiéndose hacia mí, y tu dulce aroma me da fuerzas para seguir con la lucha.

Ella sonríe y le da un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero, mi Lame-o.- Dijo Ronnie-. Me haces sentir tan especial, tan amada y tan protegida…

-Yo también te quiero.- Respondió Lincoln al devolverle el beso-. No sé qué haría sin ti…

Vuelven a tener una sesión de besos y caricias reconfortantes. Había sido un día muy largo y últimamente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos, quizás con esto de compartir las camas les daba el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos, eso hasta que el sueño les gane.

Cuando sus labios se separan, el peliblanco ve a su morenita a los ojos. Caray, cada vez que la veía le parecía más hermosa y adorable que la vez anterior, con ver aquella sonrisita en su linda carita le daba a entender que hizo todo bien, le estaba dando la felicidad que por mucho tiempo el sucio ponzoñoso de su padre le había quitado. Solo esperaba que la condena de ese hombre fuera muy larga.

Ronnie se sentía muy feliz y a gusto con Lincoln, había tomado decisiones que para los débiles de mente y moral hubieran sido mortales, pero Lincoln las supo ejecutar. Todo lo hizo bien, la que el denomino "_Operación Aspatria_" había sido un éxito total. Solo en pensar todo lo que el sacrifico por ella, como interpuso muchas veces los intereses de ella ante los de el mismo… Quizás el merecía un agradecimiento, e inconscientemente la belleza latina recordó algo; ya faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños del peliblanco… Quizás ella podría darle una sorpresita ese día.

La chica sonrió, se le había ocurrido algo genial, mañana tendría que hablar con Kazu y con Reyna para ver si les ayudaba, también tenía que hablar con Lana y Lucy… ¡Ah! Y con Luna, Lisa, Lola y Luan, claro está…

Por mientras ella vuelve a besarlo de manera apasionada… Si tan solo la noche no estuviera tan silenciosa, se atrevería a tener un poco de acción con su novio, pero era mejor aguantarse a otro momento que terminar siendo descubiertos en un momento algo… Privado.

Lynn Jr. Se encontraba caminando en el parque, últimamente ah estado bastante confundida con respecto a todo este embrollo. La castaña no sabía cómo sentirse, una parte de si quería hacer las paces con su hermano, pero la otra simplemente no quería. Era ese sentimiento extraño de rencor sin sentido que la tenía confundida, después de todo ¿Por qué tendría que sentir recelos hacia Lincoln? ¿Qué no debería ser al revés?

Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado ella misma ah llegado a sentirse muy culpable por las cosas que le hizo a su hermano por lo de la mala suerte, cuando no puede dormir suele llorar al recordar tiempos mejores previos a lo que sucedió con la mala suerte. Esa parte honesta de ella seguía viva a duras penas, esa parte buena era la que quería ir con el peliblanco, pedirle perdón y darle un abrazo para así construir un nuevo vinculo de hermandad incluso más fuerte que el que tenían antes.

Pero su parte más terca aun sentía rencor, pero era un rencor sin sentido. Y ni siquiera era causado por que creía que el daba mala suerte, eso dejo de creerlo un mes después su primer intento de fuga, este era diferente y realmente tenía la cabeza de la castaña hecha puré…

Ella se sienta en una de las bancas del parque para pensar en todo eso. Había algo en todo esto que la hacía sulfurar y avivar ese extraño rencor hacia su hermano, y el hecho que en Royal Woods hizo cosas poco honestas para mantener su record de victorias no la hacía sentirse mejor… ¿Estaba completamente rota o tenia arreglo?

-Así que… Es verdad que estas aquí, cerda traidora.- Sonó una voz femenina que captó la atención de la deportista.

…Esa voz… Le sonaba muy familiar, la pecosa voltea hacia la fuente de la voz y ve a aquella chica, la que ella considero una gran amiga un día…

-Hola, Polly.- Dijo Lynn-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estaría mejor si no te hubiera encontrado de nuevo.- Respondió la chica con un notorio fastidio en su voz.

-… Veo que aun sigues enojada por eso.- Dijo Lynn al levantarse-. ¿Cuándo lo vas a superar?

-¿Superar?- Exclamo Polly ya con bastante ira tanto en su voz como en su lenguaje corporal-. Lynn, por tu culpa me expulsaron de la secundaria, ¡Tu sabias la verdad! Y en vez de irme a apoyar, decidiste irte a jugar un partido de Baloncesto con Margo. ¡Eres una infeliz!

-Entiéndelo, Polly.- Exclamo Lynn-. No tenía tiempo, cuando tú estabas en dirección, yo estaba en clases.

-¡Mientes!- Exclamo la chica amante del patinaje-. Margo me conto todo, tu no me quisiste ayudar… Solo pensabas en ti misma, como siempre, es por eso que tu hermano decidió escaparse. Y para ser sincera, yo también me escaparía si tuviera de hermana a una perra como tú.

Ese comentario había colmado la paciencia de Lynn, así que la intenta atacar con un derechazo, pero Polly le bloquea el golpe y le devuelve un puñetazo en el medio de la nariz, para luego tomarle la cabeza y asestarle un rodillazo en el abdomen. Un golpe que deja a Lynn Jr. Sin aire y fuera de combate.

-Ahh… Hace rato que quería hacer eso.- Dijo Polly al ver a su ex amiga tirada en el suelo, revolcándose del dolor, ella se acerca lentamente y se agacha-. Dime Lynn… ¿Qué se siente saber que todos te odian, incluyendo a tu hermano? ¿Qué por tu culpa sufrió un calvario completo?

-C…Como lo…- Intento decir la castaña, pero aun sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Qué cómo lo supe?- Completo Polly-. Clyde le conto a Margo sobre todo ese asunto de la mala suerte con el cual hasta él le abandono. El chico ah estado muy melancólico y apegado a los hombros de Haiku.

-¿H-Haiku?- Pregunto la deportista al hacer un ademan de dolor.

-Si… No era un perdedor como tú lo describías.- Respondió Polly al sentarse en una banca y sacar su teléfono. En secreto activo la opción de grabar-. Solo te diré que, cuando vuelvas a Royal Woods no recibirás una bienvenida a la escuela tan… Digna.

-¿A qué te… Refieres?- Pregunto nuevamente la deportista.

-¿Qué a que me refiero? Muy simple-. Respondió la chica amante del Roller Derby-. Y es que Clyde soltó la sopa. Les dijo a tus compañeros y a los de Lori la razón por la cual Lincoln usaba ese traje de ardilla… Les conto sobre cómo lo hicieron a un lado, como lo despreciaron, como lo trataron como a un perro rabioso. Y créeme, no están felices de oírlo.

-Espera un momento, Polly.- Dijo Lynn al levantarse con dificultad-. ¿Cómo es que a Clyde no le hicieron nada? ¿Y por qué solo Lori y yo somos las afectadas? ¿Qué hay de las demás? Ellas son tan culpables como yo.

-Primero, a Clyde no lo hicieron nada porque ya con lo que Lincoln le dijo e hizo ya es castigo suficiente tanto para el como su "Pandillita".- Respondió Polly-. Y segundo, tanto Clyde como Margo creyeron que había que hundir a las que más daño le causaron al chico… Y Lori y tú estaban en cabeza.

-Entonces…

-A no ser que arregles todo con tu hermano, de manera seria. Te esperara una paliza en Royal Woods, al igual que a Lori… Salvo que…

-¿Qué..?

-Bueno, la única manera es que Lincoln se comunique con Margo y le digas que ya arreglaste todo por la paz, y que por nada del mundo te hagan daño. Pero por tu forma de ser, creo que será mejor que amplíes tu seguro médico.

-… ¿Tienes contacto con Lincoln aquí?- Pregunto Lynn-. ¿Estás de su… Parte?

-Pues… Para serte sincera no sabía ni siquiera que él estaba aquí.- Dijo Polly-. Y estoy de su parte, pero prefiero quedarme fuera del conflicto.

-¿Y cómo debo arreglar las cosas con él?- Pregunto la deportista.

-Lynn, me temo que es algo que debes descubrir por tu cuenta-. Dijo al levantarse de la silla y ver la hora en su teléfono-. Pero lo que si te recomiendo, es que cambies esa aptitud de "Golpear primero y preguntar después" por qué no todo el tiempo funcionara.

La pecosa se queda viendo a su ex amiga, aun le dolía bastante el abdomen, pero poco a poco iba recuperando el aire.

-Ese concejo, tómalo como un último favor. Por los viejos buenos tiempos-. Dijo Polly al empezar a alejarse de Lynn-. Quizás en un futuro se me dé por darte una oportunidad… Pero de momento, no esperes nada de mi parte. Adiós, Lynn Jr.

Lynn solo ve como su vieja amiga se va de allí caminando de allí con una gran sonrisa, y enseguida se pone a pensar en lo que Polly le dijo, ahora tenía dos opciones; en resolver esto por las buenas o por las malas…

Ambas con sus consecuencias.

Mientras Polly, con teléfono en mano, detiene la grabación y busca el número de Margo y le marca.

-Háblame Polly, ¿Qué cuentas?- Sonó la voz de la chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Margo, ¿De casualidad tienes el número de Lincoln?- Pregunto la chica mientras caminaba calle abajo.

-¿El número de Lincoln? No, lo siento amiga… Pero si lo deseas puedo conseguírtelo.- Respondió Margo-. Pero… ¿Para qué lo necesitas? Sabes que él ya tiene novia.

-No es para eso.- Respondió Polly al reírse-. Necesito hablar con él. Es sobre Lynn jr.

-Hum… Ya veo.- Dijo Margo-. No te preocupes, veré si en unas horas lo consigo y te lo envió ¿Vale?

-Vale, lo agradezco.- Respondió Polly a ver que el bus ya venía-. Bien amiga, hablamos por mensaje, el bus ya viene.

-Vale, hablamos luego-. Dijo la chica al colgar.

-… Y es que México es un país hermoso, lleno de gente amable, colorido a más no poder y repleto de sabores y paisajes hermosos. Pero la corrupción y la criminalidad arruinan mucho la imagen.- Dijo Ronnie mientras hablaba con Kazu.

-Sí, eh escuchado y leído mucho de la corrupción en el sistema Mexicano.- Respondió el asiático al beber un poco de su gaseosa-. Pero, yo digo que la solución es aplicar puño de hierro a la corrupción. Ósea, para algo existe la Ley de Responsabilidad de Funcionarios públicos, ¡Que se le apliquen a todos los corruptos que destruyen al país!

-¿Acaso pretendes que México se quede sin Gobierno?- Pregunto Ronnie de manera sarcástica.

-Pero bueno, algún día todo se arreglara, ¿No?- Dijo el asiático.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo llegara ese día?- Dijo la morena-. Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué vamos a hacer para el cumpleaños de Lincoln?

Kazu se sobresaltó levemente, no sabía que el cumple de su mejor amigo estaba cerca.

-¿Qué tan cerca está el cumpleaños de Lincoln?- Pregunto el chico.

-Como en unos… Dos días.- Respondió Ronnie.

-Bueno, entonces debemos reunirnos con mi amorcito y las hermanas de Lincoln a ver que quieren aportar, lo que yo puedo dar es entretenimiento y música, y si no me equivoco, una amiga de Reyna tiene un salón de eventos que renta a un bajo costo.- Dijo el chico.

-¿De pana?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Claro que si, Ronnie.- Respondió Kazu.

-Orales, pos vamos a llamar a las hermanas de mí querido algodoncito y tu llama a tu morrita.- Dijo Ronnie con el acento de su tierra natal-. Y así ponemos para comprar un mezcal que raspe toditito el gañote.

-… Y yo que creí que habías perdido el acento.- Dijo Kazu-. Pero bueno, vamos a llamar para reunirnos todos en mi apartamento.

Lincoln se hallaba en su departamento limpiando junto a Bobby, la señora Santiago estaba en una cita con un dentista ya que últimamente le ha dolido bastante uno de sus molares, Bobby se hallaba limpiando el mesón de la cocina mientras que Lincoln limpiaba las ventanas. Mientras en el departamento sonaba música bailable a medio volumen.

-Entonces… Lincoln.- Dijo Bobby al secar el mesón con un paño-. Supongo que tu relación con mi hermana va a tope, ¿No?

-Sí, de momento me eh asegurado de darle la felicidad que se merece, y aun mas.- Respondió Lincoln-. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Desconfías de mí?

-No, no, hombre, como crees…- Respondió el moreno-. No es eso, es solo que me alegra que tengas una relación estable… Al menos tú si puedes tener una.

-Te refieres a Lori, ¿Verdad?

-S-Si, algo así.- Dijo Bobby al rascarse la nuca-. Veras, tu hermana Leni me ha ayudado con concejos para que arregle las cosas con ella, pero… No sé, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no saldrá bien… No sé exactamente de qué modo va a salir mal, pero lo presiento.

-Mira, mi amigo.- Dijo Lincoln-. Sé que estas cosas pueden ser confusas, pero te aseguro que Lori ha de haber cambiado con todo esto… ¿Qué concejos te dio Leni?

-Me dijo que tenía que ver si realmente ella cambio, si lo hizo, le doy una oportunidad más. Si no, significa que debo migrar a otros puertos.- Respondió el chico.

-Bueno, allí esta.- Dijo Lincoln al colocarle una mano en el hombro-. Solo sigue el concejo de ella.

-¿Y si Lori no cambio? Yo la amo y todo, pero si no cambio… ¿Con quién me voy?- Pregunto Bobby.

-Bueno… Leni aun esta soltera, pero no sé si realmente esté interesada en relaciones amorosas.- Dijo el peliblanco-. Pero oye, no te rindas tan fácil, arregla las cosas con Lori, o al menos intentalo. Mira que ella también te ama mucho.

-Y yo también la amo… Solo que me da miedo que no haya cambiado para nada…- Respondió el moreno.

-Tu tranquilo mi amigo.- Dijo Lincoln-. Te aseguro que habrá recapacitado para cuando tú hables con ella. Por mientras creo que lo mejor será seguir limpiando si no queremos que Ronnie nos deje durmiendo en el callejón.

Bobby se ríe un poco para seguir limpiando, ahora lo que tenía que hacer es buscar a la rubia y empezar a seguir los concejos de Leni.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Bobby decidió que iría a relajarse un poco al parque, y ya que Lincoln estaba solo allí sin nada que hacer, decide sentarse y ver un poco de televisión, estaba pasando canales al azar a ver que había de bueno hoy en la tele… Pero, aparte de algunos especiales navideños en pleno julio, episodios repetidos de "El Chavo del 8" y programas para nada interesantes, decide poner el canal de video y ponerse a jugar un rato. Decide jugar algo más tranquilo y ameno para aliviar el estress, así que decide jugar al Crash Twinsanity.

Pero, cuando iba en el nivel "Cavern Catastrophe" recibe una llamada en el teléfono, asi que le coloca pausa y toma su teléfono de la mesita que tenía al lado del mueble.

-"_Que raro… Es un número desconocido."- _Pensó el chico al contestar-."_Espero que no sean los cobradores del Coppel_"

-¿Diga?- Fue lo que dijo el chico al contestar.

-Hey, Loud. No me habías dicho que estabas en Toledo.- Sonó una voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Ehm… Disculpe, ¿Quién habla?- Respondió aun con más dudas.

-He, me supuse que no me recordarías.- Dijo la chica-. Habla Polly, ¿Ahora si me recuerdas?

-¡Ahh! Ya te recuerdo.- Exclamo el peliblanco-. Si… la amiga de Lynn, la que le gusta patinar.

-Sí, aunque ya no soy muy amiga de Lynn que digamos.- Dijo la chica.

-Vaya… ¿Y eso por qué? Si parecían inseparables.

-Es… Una historia muy larga, mi amigo.- Dijo Polly-. Quizás en un futuro te la cuente. Pero, aparte de llamarte para saludar, llamaba para decirte algo sobre Lynn Jr.

La sonrisa de Lincoln desapareció cuando oyó eso… ¿Ahora que había pasado?

-¿Qué paso con Lynn?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-… En Royal Woods le tienen preparada una golpiza, al igual que a Lori.- Dijo la chica.

-… Disculpa, Polly, creo que escuche mal…

-No, Escuchaste bien. Lincoln.- Respondió Polly-. Lincoln, si no haces algo, las dejaran como pasta de dientes terminada.

-Mn… Pero, ¿Por qué…?

-Clyde y Margo soltaron la sopa.- Respondió Polly, interrumpiendo al peliblanco.

-Bueno, eso ya tiene sentido…- Dijo Lincoln-. Necesitare la ayuda de las demás si quiero evitar que les hagan daño…

-Bueno, quizás puedas solucionar bien las cosas con Lori, te costara, pero lo harás… Pero, ¿Cómo le harás con Lynn Jr?- Pregunto la chica.

-Lo curioso es que yo mismo me eh preguntado eso en estos días…- Dijo Lincoln-. Necesito pensar las cosas muy bien, y la terquedad de Lynn no me va a ayudar de a mucho…

-Linc…

-Déjame ver que puedo solucionar, por mientras. Necesito que me digas como están las cosas en Royal Woods.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, estoy en Toledo en realidad.- Respondió Polly-. Pero, por lo que me ah contado Margo, se nota un ambiente muy tenso. La población está enojada ya que hace poco se descubrió una red de corrupción en el cuerpo policiaco, el padre de Ronnie fue arrestado y deportado por maltrato, evasión de impuestos, tráfico de estupefacientes y soborno a entidades de la ley.

-Vaya… ¿Tan tenso esta?- Pregunto Lincoln muy sorprendido.

-Si, la misma población sale a las calles todos los días a protestar, junto a los movimientos estudiantiles de secundarias, preparatorias y universidades. Piden que el gobernador sea destituido y se haga una purga a los entes de seguridad pública.

-Wow…

-Sí, y todos los días, en el centro de la ciudad hay multitudes con pancartas, pasamontañas y bandanas que cubren sus rostros, cauchos quemados… Es un caos.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué respuestas ha dado el gobernador?

-Ninguna. Solo que la represión policiaca ha aumentado mucho.- Dijo Polly-. Pero, supongo que si todo sigue así, el gobernador terminara renunciando.

-¿Por qué es que no me eh enterado de esto?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Por qué los noticieros de Michigan están censurando todo eso. Solo se ve en redes sociales y en medios internacionales.- Respondió la chica-. Ahorita te envió unos enlaces para que veas los videos y estés al tanto.

-Vale, gracias.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Ah sí, también te voy a enviar un audio de un encuentro algo… Amistoso que tuve con Lynn jr hoy en el parque.- Añadió la chica-. Así te harás una idea de la terquedad a la que te enfrentas.

-Bien, nuevamente gracias.- Dijo Lincoln.

-No me lo agradezcas.- Respondió la chica-. Y si necesitas algo más, ya sabes a donde debes llamar.

-Claro que sí. Hablamos luego.- Dijo Lincoln al colgar.

Al colgar, Lincoln se queda pensando en lo que sucede en Royal Woods, nunca pensó que el arresto del señor Santiago llevara a todo eso. Aunque estaba seguro que faltaban cargos allí, pero supuso que tomaron en cuenta los más graves.

Él sonríe y niega con la cabeza para tomar su control y seguir jugando.

En el hotel, Lori estaba sentada en el comedor. Su mirada era melancolica, hace tiempo que no hablaba con Bobby, y como culparlo de que no le haya hablado en todo este tiempo, tiene sus razones para estar molesto con ella. ¡Cielos! Si hasta ella misma está enojada consigo por haber caído al nivel de Lynn Jr.

Se había enfrascado tanto en el asunto de la mala suerte que no se percató del dolor que le causaba a Lincoln, que era su hermano, su familia, al que ella había protegido contra todo aquel que le intentara hacer daño. Pero, lamentablemente ella no pudo defenderlo de sí misma, y tuvo que pasar todo esto para darse cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho.

En su mente retumbaban los recuerdos nada gratos de aquellos días, en donde ella lo golpeaba sin ningún tipo de autocontrol, palabras que salieron de su boca que hasta dejarían boquiabierto a un camionero. Ahora, en tierras foráneas de Royal Woods, debía hallar la forma de enmendar todo, pues había causado estragos enormes, no solo había dañado a su hermano, si no que había lastimado a Bobby, su novio, el chico que la había elegido por su persona y no por su cuerpo.

¿Cómo solventaría todo? Se veía tan complicado…

Ella ve que la puerta de la habitación se abre y hace presencia su hermana Rockera, estaba alegre y muy emocionada por algo…

-Esto va a estar muy bueno.- Dijo Luna al mirar su teléfono-. Hey, sister. ¿Cómo estás?

-… No lo sé…- Respondió Lori con su mirada clavada en la mesa de madera barata.

-Hey, no luces muy bien… ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto la castaña al sentarse en una silla cercana.

-Nada, es solo que…- La rubia suspira-. No sé qué hacer con Bobby… Realmente no sé cómo voy a solucionar todo esto, no sé cómo acercarme a Lincoln…

-Vamos hermana.- Dijo Luna-. Arriba ese ánimo, no todo está perdido. Tienes una oportunidad aun, hay gente que ni siquiera eso le dan

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.- Dijo la rubia-. A ti ya te perdonaron, yo la tengo más difícil.

-¿Y crees que yo no tuve las mismas dificultades?- Dijo Luna-. Yo también le hice bastante daño a Lincoln, pero yo puse de mi parte y recibí su perdón.

-Para ser sincera no sé por dónde comenzar…- Dijo Lori.

-Bueno, quizás si te arreglas con Bobby, Lincoln se dará cuenta de que has cambiado y se te sea más fácil arreglar todo.- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Arreglar las cosas con Bobby?- Pregunto Lori-. Eso está difícil…

-… Pero no es imposible.- Interrumpió Luna-. Estoy segura que muy en el fondo, Bobby aun te ama, y yo supongo que tu aun lo amas, ¿No?

-Claro que lo amo.- Respondió Lori.

-Bueno, entonces lo que debes hacer es hablar con el.- Prosiguió la castaña-. Nada se va arreglar si solo te quedas sentada allí.

-Si… Pero, ¿Cómo me le acerco?- Pregunto Lori.

La Rockera toma el teléfono de Lori y lo deja en frente de ella.

-¿Qué tal si comienzas por algo sencillo?- Dijo Luna al dejar el aparatito frente a la rubia.

Lori comprendió lo que le intentaba decir Luna, así que ella tomo su teléfono y busca el número de Bobby. Al encontrarlo o selecciona, pero su dedo titubea al intentar oprimir el botón de "llamar"

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron por teléfono… ¿Cómo le responderá él? ¿Le responderá con cariño o le responderá con total ira?

La rubia traga saliva para finalmente oprimir el botón y llevarse el teléfono al oído, que sea lo que dios quiera…

Bobby estaba junto con Leni viendo la televisión, Lincoln estaba en su computadora haciendo tareas y revisando las redes sociales. La rubia y el latino estaban viendo un programa de investigación criminalística, al parecer era un caso de homicidio que databa del año 1996.

-¿Entonces el culpable era el hermano?- Exclamo Bobby-. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien asesine a su propia familia por dinero?

-Lo que hace la codicia.- Dijo Leni.

-Oye Lincoln.- Dijo Bobby-. ¿Dónde está Ronnie y tus hermanas? Desde el mediodía no han llegado…

-Están en el parque.- Respondió Lincoln sin despejar la vista de la laptop-. Han sido días muy estresantes así que se tomaron un tiempo para relajarse.

-Ah ya, y a que hor…as.- Bobby se interrumpió cuando sintió que su teléfono sonaba en la mesita de café, él lo toma y se sorprende al ver quién era el que llamaba.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Leni.

El latino le muestra la pantalla a la rubia y ella se sorprende de ver el número de Lori en el marcador.

-¿Vas a contestar?-Pregunto la rubia.

-No quisiera… Pero, vamos a ver que nos dicen…- Dijo Bobby al oprimir la opción de contestar y colocarlo en altavoz.

-¿Holanda?-Dijo Bobby al contestar.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás?- Sonó la voz de la rubia del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Yo? Muy bien.- Respondió el moreno-. ¿Por qué debería de sentirme mal?

-Pues… Ya sabes…- Era la primera vez que Bobby escuchaba a Lori dudar al momento de hablar.

-Mira Lori, vamos directo al grano.- Dijo Bobby-. Me llamaste por algo ¿Puedes decirme para qué?

-Mira… Se que no eh sido una persona muy buena.- Comenzó a hablar la rubia-. Eh sido arrogante, una completa desconsiderada y una manipuladora de primera. Sé que no tengo perdón… Pero, ¿Crees que podamos reunirnos para hablar? Esta sensación me está acabando, Bobby. Este nudo de culpa no me deja dormir ni comer… Necesito hablar contigo… Te necesito.

Bobby estaba dispuesto a responderle con una negativa, pero siente que Leni le pone una mano en el hombro, al verla, ella sonríe y le asiente, como si le intentara decir que ese era la oportunidad que esperaba para solucionar las cosas. Así que el suspira.

-De acuerdo, dime en donde nos reunimos y yo estaré allí puntual.- Dijo Bobby.

-¿Te parece si nos reunimos mañana en la cafetería del Mall a las diez?- Pregunto Lori.

-En la cafetería a las diez… De acuerdo.- Dijo el moreno-. Estaré allí puntual, así que hablamos mañana.

-Claro, hablamos mañana. Adiós y gracias.- Dijo Lori al colgar.

Bobby se queda viendo su teléfono, solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta…

**Continuara…**


	15. Daño Colateral

Bobby se hallaba preparando para reunirse con Lori, sentía emoción, pero también sentía temor. Es cierto que aun amaba a Lori, pero le daba miedo que no haya cambiado en nada y que tenga que virar hacia otro lado.

Pero, mirándolo bien con ambas salía ganando. Si la rubia había cambiado, disfrutaría otra vez de una hermosa relación, ahora más fuerte que antes. Pero si no ah cambiado, se libraría de una relación que podía convertirse en una toxica, y lo último que él quiere es una relación así.

Es cuando Leni hace presencia, en estos días ah estado muy apegada al chico dándole apoyo e incentivándolo a arreglar las cosas con su hermana, quizás para la rubia el amor era un sentimiento ajeno, no negaba que le gustaba ilusionarse con tener su propio noviazgo algún día con un chico que se fije por cómo es por dentro y no por su cuerpo.

Ella podrá ser rubia y algo despistada, pero no por eso tenía que ser una completa ignorante. Sabía perfectamente que tenía un cuerpo muy "Cotizado" entre los pervertidos y si algo ah aprendido durante su vida es a saber cuáles son las intenciones de un chico.

-Hola Bobby, ¿Preparado para ver a Lori?- Pregunto la rubia.

-S…Si.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa falsa-. … A quien quiero engañar. Leni, no estoy listo, estoy asustado y nervioso y…

La rubia calla al moreno poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios

-Cálmate, Bobby.- Dijo Leni-. Te preocupas demasiado, solo haz de cuenta que vas a una cita común y corriente y ya.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué pasa si no ha cambiado en nada?- Pregunto Bobby.

-Bueno, de alguna manera mi hermana debió haber cambiado, ya sea para bien o para mal.- Dijo Leni.

-Leni… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Pregunto el chico.

-Claro, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Podrías acompañarme al lugar donde es la cita?- Pregunto el moreno-. Solo hasta que Lori llegue, luego te podrás ir.

-… Si, seguro que puedo hacer eso.- Dijo la rubia al pensarlo un poco-. No creo que Lori se enoje solo por acompañarte.

-Bueno, ve a cambiarte, mientras yo termino de arreglarme.- Dijo Bobby al voltear al espejo.

La rubia asintió y se fue a la habitación a colocarse algo mejor para salir.

Solo le iba a hacer compañía ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar?

* * *

-… Ese fue bueno, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Luan mientras hablaba con Luna.

-He, he, de acuerdo, si estuvo bueno.- Respondió Luna.

-Oigan, chicos. Presten atención que esto es importante.- Dijo Ronnie al pararse en la mesa de la sala de estar.

-Oh, vamos Ronnie, apenas ayer había limpiado esa mesa con Sapolio.- Dijo Kazu.

-Deja de quejarte, ahora hay que tratar temas más importantes.- Dijo Ronnie-. Luego te regalo un frasco de Fabuloso para que limpies de nuevo la mesa.

-Pensé que Fabuloso solo era para los pisos…- Dijo Kazu.

-Sí, pero es válido, después de todo, su función es limpiar, ¿No?- Respondió Ronnie

-… Creo que fueron hechos para limpiar diferentes superficies, pero bueno…- Dijo el asiático al rascarse la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece otro chiste, Luna?- Dijo Luan.

-Ehm, no. Ya fue suficiente de tus chistes.- Dijo Luna.

-Oigan, escuchen.- Dijo Ronnie-. En un día será el cumpleaños de Lincoln y tenemos poco para coordinar todo. Así que, vamos a ponernos al corriente.

-Yo ya hable con mi amiga.- Dijo Reyna-. Y dijo que podíamos usar el salón de eventos, luego arreglábamos cuentas.

-Y yo ya tengo todo listo para dar entretenimiento musical.- Dijo Kazu.

-Entonces Yo y Lucy nos encargamos de las invitaciones.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Yo me encargo de las bebidas.- Dijo Luna.

-Entonces nosotras nos encargamos de la comida.- Dijo Luan junto con Lola.

-¿Y yo que complemento?- Pregunto Lisa.

-Bueno, tú puedes ayudarnos con las invitaciones.- Dijo Ronnie-. … Oigan, ¿Dónde está Lana?

-Está en el departamento.- Dijo Lucy-. Amaneció con un resfriado de esos que ni te dejan levantarse, así que le dije que se quedara en cama… Ahorita después de esto le llevare una sopita de Pollo y unas películas de Cantinflas para que se entretenga un rato.

-Ah ya…- Dijo Ronnie.- Bueno, ehm, Lunita, ya que te vas a encargar de las bebidas, ¿Puedo encargarte para que consigas unas en especial?

-Por supuesto, chica. Dame los nombres y yo las consigo.- Respondió Luna.

-Sabes, Luna, creo que necesitaras ayuda con eso.- Dijo Kazu-. Así que te ayudare un poco

-¿De verdad? Gracias, Kazu.- Dijo Luna

-Sí, cuando terminen de comprar las bebidas, ¿Pueden ir al salón para que me ayuden a prepararlo?- Pregunto Reyna.

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo, hermosa.- Dijo el asiático-. Claro está que te iba a ayudar.

Ronnie se baja de la mesa y ve al grupo.

-Bien, ya todo está decidió.- Dijo la morena-. Lucy, Lisa. Vengan conmigo, vamos a preparar las invitaciones.

-Espera ¿Y qué va a hacer Lincoln?- Pregunto Kazu a manera de broma.

-Ah cierto, diga…- Ronnie iba a responder hasta que se percató de lo que pregunto el asiático-. Una más de esas y te quiebro las costillas con el cañón de un King Tiger.

El asiático ríe y ve cómo sale la morena de su apartamento, como le gustaba molestar a Ronnie, era divertido y con un leve riesgo de muerte.

* * *

-… Y entonces, Ronnie me dijo que ya que estamos en el Mall, que pasáramos a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer comida para la fiesta de Lincoln.- Dijo Bobby mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-¿Qué van a preparar?- Pregunto Leni.

-Algo de Guacamole, Chiles poblanos, Taquitos de pancita, Tamales y Arepas de Jamón y Queso… Aunque estas últimas no son de México sino de Venezuela… Creo que alguien debe de revisar el libro de gastronomía Mexicana otra vez.- Respondió Bobby mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Bueno, la cuestión es comer algo delicioso sin importar su origen o su país, ¿no?- Dijo Leni.

-Si, eso sí… Con todo este estrés me están dando ganas de fumar otra vez.- Dijo el moreno.

-¿Tu fumas?- Pregunto la Rubia.

-Cuando aún no estaba con Lori, parecía una chimenea de tanto que fumaba.- Respondió Bobby-. Pero luego lo deje. Ahora solo lo hago si estoy muy estresado.

-Vamos, no hagas eso, dañas tu salud y tus dientes.- Dijo la rubia-. Y mira que tienes dientes blancos y lindos, casi que sirves para comercial de crema dental.

-¡Ha, ha, ha! Si, voy a hacer propagandas de Oral-B para ganar algo de dinero.- Se mofo el moreno, la rubia también se ríe.

-Si… Pero enserio, fumar es malo.- Dijo Leni.

-No te preocupes, Leni. No fumare, te lo prometo.- Dijo Bobby.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo, ¿Acaso piensas que te mentiría?- Pregunto El latino.

-… Buen punto.

Ambos llegan al punto de reunión y se sientan en una de las bancas, el chico estaba más nervioso, a lo cual Leni hacia lo posible para tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos, vas a reunirte con Lori, cualquiera diría que vas a ver a tu verdugo.- Dijo Leni.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Mira, ya hasta se te desarreglo la camisa.- Interrumpió la rubia-. Ven déjame acomodártela.

La chica hace que el moreno se levante y ella comienza a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa.

Mientras eso pasaba, Lori llega al mall, también estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Bobby al verla nuevamente, no había mucha gente en el lugar, pero, la rubia ve algo que le hierve la sangre.

¿Acaso Leni estaba besándose con su Bobby? ¿Es en serio? ¡Pero que traicionera!

Pero lo que Lori no se percato es que desde donde ella estaba, el modo en que Leni estaba frente a Bobby hacia parecer que se estaban besando, Leni aún seguía arreglándole el cuello de la camisa…

-Y listo, ya está, ahora solo que…- Leni no continuo hablando ya que alguien la había volteado con bastante fuerza, ese alguien era Lori.

Bobby iba a intervenir, pero Leni le hizo una seña para que se quedara a raya.

-¡Que rayos hacías con Bobby!- Exclamo Lori.

-Oye, tranquilízate.- Dijo Leni-. No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo…

-Solo te andabas besuqueando con él, traidora.- Interrumpió Lori

Eso sorprendió a Bobby y a Leni... ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

-Lori, no sé de donde sacaste eso, pero no es verdad.- Dijo Leni al levantar sus manos, como diciéndole que se calme-. Solo somos amigos.

-Amigos… ¡Solo amigos!- Exclamo en ira la rubia-. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando yo misma los vi ingrata?!

Leni iba a hablar, pero repentinamente Lori hace algo que, ni Bobby ni ella misma pensaba que Lori iba a hacer…

El lugar fue silenciado con el sonido fuerte y seco de esa cachetada, tan fuerte fue que la envió de rodillas al piso. Leni solo sostenía su maltrecha mejilla con ambas manos, le ardía bastante.

-Bobby es mío- Dijo la chica con bastante rencor en su voz-. El es mío, y no permitiré que una estúpida, inservible como tu me lo arrebate.

Lori solo se dio cuenta de la magnitud del daño que hizo cuando vio que había lágrimas en los ojos de Leni, aquellos ojos la veían con temor y dolor. La rubia inocente solo huyo de allí mientras sollozaba.

-¡¿Pero, que rayos te pasa, Lori!?- Exclamo Bobby al dirigirse a su Ex.

-Bobby, yo no…

-¡Acaso alguna vez piensas antes de actuar!- Interrumpió Bobby-. ¡Ella no me había besado, solo me estaba acomodando el cuello de la camisa, y ahora la lastimaste de verdad. Genio.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- Exclamo nuevamente el moreno-. Sabes, yo pensé que ya habrías cambiado de algún modo, por lo menos para que esto volviera a funcionar… Pero veo que me equivoque, solo sigues siendo alguien que resuelve todo con la fuerza…

-Bobby, yo de verdad…

-¿Sabes qué?- Interrumpió nuevamente el moreno, no tenía ganas de escucharla-. Vete de aquí, no quiero verte de nuevo… Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy.

Lori solo ve como Bobby se aleja de ella, probablemente para buscar a Leni, ella solo se sienta en la banca y se lleva una mano hacia el rostro para suprimir el sonido de su llanto…

* * *

Es difícil escribir en el teléfono mientras se va casi que corriendo en un lugar con un piso tan resbaloso. Bobby le había escrito a Lincoln sobre lo que paso y lo que le hicieron a Leni, el peliblanco no había visto el mensaje, pero sabía que él se iba a enojar mucho.

Finalmente el chico moreno encuentra a Leni, estaba en la zona del acuario sentada frente al gran tanque donde estaban los peces exóticos. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, al igual que su mejilla pero esta estaba así por el golpe que su hermana le dio.

-¡Leni!-Exclamo el chico al acercarse-. ¿Estás bien?

-No… No lo estoy.- Dijo la chica rubia. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Que tienes… No me dejes con las dudas.- Dijo el moreno al tomarla de los hombros-. ¿Qué te duele?

-Me duele que todos piensen lo mismo de mí.- Respondió la chica con su dulce voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué piensen lo mismo?- Pregunto el chico al no darse cuenta de lo que se refería la rubia.

-Estoy agotada, Bobby.- Dijo la rubia-. Estoy agotada de que todos piensen que soy un cliché de rubia tonta, que piensen que no tengo cerebro… Es bastante desconsolante cuando las personas que han vivido contigo toda tu vida, que piensas que te quieren, te traten como si fueras una estúpida que no sabe contar hasta el diez…

-Vaya…- Dijo Bobby al suspirar-. Yo… No sabía eso, bueno, sabía que tus hermanas tenían un trato algo diferente contigo… Pero, nunca pensé que fuera tan así.

-Bueno… No todas me trataban así.- Dijo Leni-. Lana y Lincoln me comprendían bastante que suelo ser como que un poquito lenta para pensar.

-Y... ¿Qué hay de Lucy?- Pregunto el moreno-. ¿Qué hay de Luan, Luna, Lola Lisa y… Lori?

-Lucy… Bueno, a decir verdad nunca se que opinaba de mi.- Dijo la rubia al mirar al suelo-. Creo que no le importaba, y las demás…

-¿Te trataban como a una tonta?-Pregunto el moreno, la rubia asintió lentamente.

-¿Incluso Lori?- Nuevamente pregunto el moreno. El silencio de Leni fue como una afirmación para el joven mexicano.

-Yo… No sé qué pensar de ellas o de mi misma.- Dijo Leni-. Quizás… Hasta tengan razón.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Leni!- Dijo el muchacho-. No puedes darle la razón a aquellos que siempre te juzgaron, lo que necesitas es apoyo moral y quizás una visita a un Psicólogo, tal vez él te de algo para que dejes de pensar tan lento. Pero principalmente debes apoyarte de la gente que siempre te demostró cariño, que estuvo a tu lado… Que te dejo ser tú sin ningún problema.

Leni sonríe y se lanza a los brazos de chico, sus suaves sollozos eran opacados por el pecho del joven, este lo único que hacia es acariciarle la cabeza. ¿Por qué el nunca se fijó en cómo era tratada Leni? ¿Sera por qué siempre estaba distraído con Lori? ¿Sera por qué cuando el le preguntaba sobre ella a su ex novia, ella cambiaba el tema? Era muy extraño todo, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que no podía dejarla a su merced, es decir; Ella le dio una mano amiga cuando necesito consuelo, ahora este era su turno de devolverle el favor.

Cuando ella no pudo llorar más se separa de Bobby, este le sonríe y le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien, ¿Si?- Dijo el muchacho-. Ven, vamos a casa, yo preparare el café en esta ocasión.

-Está bien, pero no te olvides de lo que tienes que comprarle a Ronnie.- Respondió Leni.

-Cierto.- Dijo el muchacho al levantarse.

Antes de caminar, Leni se aferró en el brazo del muchacho. Él no se resistió, supuso que ella necesitaba consuelo de algún modo.

* * *

Lincoln se hallaba en el parque sentado en las bancas cercanas al estanque de patos, esperaba a su vieja amiga; Polly. En la mañana le envió un mensaje de que quería reunirse con el, ya que necesitaba decirle algo importante.

Por suerte, Polly no tardó mucho en llegar, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y se sentaron en la fuente.

-¿Cómo ah estado todo, Polly?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Todo bien, estoy aquí en esta ciudad de manera temporal mientras mi Madrastra resuelve unos asuntos de su compañía Azucarera.- Dijo la chica-. Lo mas probable es que para mañana este saliendo hacia Royal Woods otra vez.

-Oh… Eso es una lástima.- Dijo Lincoln-. Pero bueno… Ya me contaste sobre cómo está la cosa por allá… Pero, ¿La gente sabe lo de… Ya sabes?

-Algunos si.- Dijo Polly-. Como dije, Clyde libero información hacia los amigos de Lynn jr y Lori, si ambas vuelven a sus escuelas, serán recibidas por una lluvia de puños.

-Vaya…- Dijo el chico un poco preocupado-. ¿Y cómo se puede evitar eso?

-Debes enviarme un mensaje a mí, o a Margo diciendo que ya las perdonaste.- Respondió Polly-. Pero, no te sientas presionado. Tomate tu tiempo para perdonarlas… De todos modos las clases están suspendidas por las protestas.

-¿Y cómo están con eso?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-… Ayer quemaron un camión de la policía y una sub estación policial.- Dijo Polly al sacar su teléfono y mostrarle los videos a Lincoln.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo el chico-. Ahora nada más falta que Chile se rebote en contra de Piñera.

-No creo que eso pase, pero bueno…- Dijo la chica amante del patinaje al guardar su teléfono-. ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

-Bueno, todo comenzó con una carpeta, un marcador, un lápiz y un jugo de manzana a medias…

Lincoln procedió a contarle a su amiga el cómo fue que llego allí, desde el inicio solitario que tuvo con la "Operación Aspatria", el cómo Ronnie Anne se le unió y como el hizo lo posible para defenderla de aquel hombre malvado que ella solía llamar "Padre" y cómo fue que se escaparon hacia Toledo y como allí habían construido su nueva vida.

-Vaya…- Dijo la chica en su asombro-. ¿De verdad pasaron por todo eso? Eres de admirar, mi amigo.

-Si… Fue difícil, pero vamos a paso lento.- Respondió Lincoln-. Pero confió en que pronto lograre la victoria.

-Y ten por seguro que tienes mi apoyo incondicional.- Dijo Polly.

-Aprecio mucho eso.- Dijo Lincoln-. Y… ¿Qué era ese asunto tan importante que querías contarme?

-Ah sí… Sabes, hace poco hable con alguien y quiere hablar contigo.- Respondió la chica.

-¿Y quién es ese alguien?- Pregunto Lincoln

-Clyde…

El semblante de Lincoln se ensombreció, lo último que quería hacer es hablar con ese traidor…

-Polly.- Dijo Lincoln al tomarse la nariz-. Sabes que no trato con traidores, ¿No?

-Lo se, pero… Desde su discusión, Clyde ah estado muy deprimido, ah llegado al punto de tener pensamientos…

-¿Pensamientos…?

-Ah tenido pensamientos suicidas.- Continuo la chica-. Por suerte la doctora López y Haiku lo mantienen alejado, pero aun así recae mucho… Sé que no quieres nada con él, pero. ¿No podrías hacer una excepción? Solo por esta vez.

Lincoln mira hacia el suelo, es cierto que compartió una gran amistad con Clyde, al punto de considerarlo un hermano de otra madre, pero no podía olvidar la traición que le hizo al ponerse en su contra. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decir que no quería nada con el, pero, el chico tenia pensamientos suicidas, y aunque le tuviera resentimiento, Lincoln no estaba seguro en que podía vivir si algo le llegara a pasar por su culpa.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerle?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo le haremos una video llamada. Hablaran un rato e independientemente de cómo salgan las cosas, estará todo hecho.- Dijo Polly-. ¿Te atreves?

-… ¿Necesariamente tiene que ser hoy?- Pregunto nuevamente el Albino.

-No, cuando este en Royal Woods me llamas y yo me movilizo para orquestar la reunión vía Skype.

-… Déjame pensarlo bien y te aviso, ¿Si?- Pregunto el Peliblanco-. Aún tengo mucho en que pensar.

-No hay problema.- Respondió la chica-. Solo, avísame cuando te sientas preparado.

-De acuerdo… Gracias.- Dijo Lincoln.

-No, gracias a ti.- Respondió Polly.

-Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo te ah ido a ti?

Ambos quedaron charlando allí por horas, quizás Ronnie lo deje durmiendo en el balcón, pero, no iba a negar que extrañaba hablar con esa chica que él consideraba una amiga.

* * *

Continuara…


	16. ¡Vamonos de fiesta!

-… Y entonces asi fue como termine peleada con tu hermana.- Dijo Polly-. Yo la consideraba como una amiga, pero después de eso…

-Oye, tranquilízate.- Dijo Lincoln al ver que su amiga apretó los puños y endureció su expresión-. Se que Lynn puede ser muy testaruda, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Pero muy en el fondo es alguien cariñosa.

-¿Cariñosa? Ha, no hagas bromas tan buenas, Lincoln-. Dijo la amante del Roller Derby-. Si lo es, ¿Por qué me hizo eso?

-Créeme que no lo se, pero ah de haber una razón.- Respondió Lincoln-. Y te aseguro que averiguare que fue lo que paso.

¿-No que estabas enojado con Lynn también?-Pregunto la chica-. ¿Cómo vas a hacer para investigar la situación?

-Tu no te preocupes-. Dijo el chico para darle unas palmadas en el hombro-. Deja que me encargue de esto. Por mientras, mantenme al tanto de lo que pasa en Royal Woods, ¿Vale?

-Vale.- Dijo la chica.

Ambos dejan de caminar en la estación de buses, había uno a punto de salir y justamente era el que Polly usaba.

-Bueno, yo me voy en este.- Dijo la castaña-. Así que, me despido de momento.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte mañana, así podrías hacerme compañía en mi cumpleaños.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-Si, que lastima, pero, ¿Qué tus amigos no te van a organizar nada?

-Pues no, me dijeron que iban a estar ocupados mañana, asi que me tocara celebrarlo yo junto a mi sombra.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Que mal ellos deberían estar junto a ti mañana.- Dijo la chica.

-Si, pero realmente ellos han hecho mucho por mi, asi que no puedo exigirles nada.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Pero bueno, deberías montarte en el bus, ya casi esta que sale.

-¡Cielos! Es cierto. Bueno, hablamos por mensaje. Adiós Lincoln.- Se despidió la chica.

-Adiós amiga.- Se despidió el peliblanco.

Ambos se abrazan y Polly se sube en el bus, cuando este parte de la parada. Lincoln revisa su teléfono y ve que tiene un mensaje de Bobby.

El sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando leyó lo que había hecho su hermana.

_-"!Lori! ¡¿Ahora que rayos hiciste?!"-_ Pensó el chico mientras apretaba los dientes por el enojo.

Tenía muchas cosas para discutir con Bobby y Leni, así que se apresura para llegar al apartamento.

* * *

En el salón de eventos, Luna, Reyna y Kazu estaban preparando todo, la chica rockera y la asiática decoraban la sala y el asiático probaba los equipos de audio.

-¡Rayos! Estas cornetas suenan hermosísimas.- Dijo el asiático mientras escuchaba por las cornetas una canción de The Ourfields.

-Buena selección musical, hermano.- Dijo Luna al extender un mantel en una mesa.

-Kazu, recuerda probar los micrófonos, es más que obvio que vamos a hablar.- Dijo Reyna.

-Claro, pero voy poco a poco, mi amor.- Respondió Kazu.

-Ah si, ¿Crees que le puedes dar apoyo musical a Luan?- Pregunto Luna-. Ella insiste en hacer un acto de comedia.

-¿Y si es bueno?- Pregunto el asiático.

-Ayer me mostro el guion de los chistes que iba a contar, y están muy buenos, ah mejorado bastante mi hermana.- Dijo Luna.

-Bueno, te tomare la palabra, y ten por seguro que la ayudare.- Dijo Kazu.

-Kazu, pon algo de Queen.- Dijo Reyna al tomar una gavera llena de botellas vacías.

-Seguro.- Dijo el chico para colocar _"Radio Ga Ga"_

-Bien, debemos asegurarnos de que todo quede bien hermoso.- Dijo Luna-. Lo bueno es que el salón no queda muy lejos de los apartamentos, así que si alguien se pasa de copas, puede llegar rápido al apartamento sin terminar preso o en una zanja.

-¿Tu crees que Lincoln termine hasta las chanclas?- Pregunto Reyna.

-No lo decía por el, lo decía por la señora Santiago, por Ronnie, por Kazu y por Bobby.- Respondió Luna.

-¿Y Leni?- Pregunto Kazu

-Ella no toma… Creo.- Respondió Luna.

-Bueno, vamos a colocar una canción para que Natusha baile…- Dijo Kazu al colocar una canción de Human League; Don't you want me.

Luna ríe y sigue arreglando las mesas, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

En el apartamento, la mayoría estaba ya descansando, las Invitaciones estaban listas para enviarse por correo y unas cuantas para entregar en físico, mientras que la comida que habían preparado y las bebidas que habían comprado ya estaban de camino al club. Por suerte allá hay una cocina con refrigerador.

-…Si lo notas bien, están muy torcidos.- Dijo Lola.

-Suspiro… Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, no tiene nada de derechos-. Respondió Lucy-. Pero, yo creo que si se intenta, podrían enderezarse.

-Es inú ó la princesa-. Alguien hará hasta lo imposible por volver a torcerlos.

La puerta del departamento se abre y Lincoln entra.

-Chicas, ¿Saben dónde está Bobby y Leni?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Están en las habitaciones.- Dijo Lola.

-… ¿Que hacen mirando esas plantas?-Pregunto el Peliblanco.

-No estamos mirando las plantas.- Respondió la gótica-. Estábamos hablando de los Derechos Humanos.

-Ah… De acuerdo, entonces sigan en lo suyo, supongo…- Dijo el albino para retirarse de allí.

El chico camina hacia las habitaciones para encontrarse con Bobby y Leni. Ella estaba sentada en la cama mientras que el moreno estaba apoyado en una de las mesitas de noche, una de sus manos estaba en el mentón, pensando en que diantres iba a hacer ahora con esta situación.

-¿Qué rayos paso, Bobby?- Pregunto Lincoln al acercarse.

-Chico, relájate.- Dijo el moreno-. Te lo voy a contar todo, pero yo ni siquiera se que rayos paso…

-Espera… Leni, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el albino.

Leni solo baja su mirar y niega con la cabeza, a lo cual Lincoln le abraza para confortarla. Su ira se estaba construyendo poco a poco.

-Bien, cuéntamelo todo con lujo de detalles.- Dijo el peliblanco-. No retengas nada.

-Está bien…- Dijo Bobby para suspirar.

El le cuenta todo lo ocurrido a Lincoln, el vio como la expresión de el se endurecía mas con cada palabra que el decía.

-… Y eso fue todo.- Dijo Bobby-. Realmente no sé qué rayos paso, solo sé que ella vino con esa actitud bélica en contra de Leni y… Ay rayos, por uno querer hacer más, hace menos.

-Entonces… Dices que Lori estaba enojada cuando llego, ¿No te dijo el por qué? ¿O tan siquiera te dio una pista?- Pregunto el chico.

-No, creo que no… Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo… Ella menciono que nos vio besándonos.- Dijo Bobby.

-¿Y lo hicieron?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió Bobby-. El único beso que le eh dado a Leni es uno en el brazo, y eso fue porque se golpeó, mas nada. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Leni

-Tranquilícense ambos, déjenme pensar…- Dijo el peliblanco al acercarse a la ventana-. … Bobby, ¿Aun quieres solucionar las cosas con Lori?

-Ehm… Realmente no lo se.- Respondió el moreno.

-Mn… Bien, vamos a hacer esto.- Dijo el chico para acercarse-. Lori cree que tarde o temprano ustedes le hablaran para aclarar las cosas. Pero no lo hagan, si envía mensajes, ignórenla, si llama, no contesten.

-Entonces…

-Yo me hare cargo, esperen a que hable con ella y luego les doy mas instrucciones.- Dijo el albino-. ¿Entendido?

-Si.

-Me da miedo lo que vayas a hacer, pero confió en ti-. Dijo Bobby.

-Bien.- Dijo Lincoln para entregarle unos billetes a Bobby-. Ten, te devuelvo el dinero que me prestaste hace tiempo, hasta hace poco recordé que tenía una deuda contigo. Si quieren salgan y relájense. Despejen la mente.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Bobby al recibir el dinero-. Gracias.

El albino sonríe y se dirige hacia la salida de la habitación.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde está Ronnie?

-Está en lo de Kazu junto con Reyna.- Respondió Leni-. Creo que estaban viendo a unos hombres pateando una pelota.

-Están viendo el Futbol.- Corrigió Bobby-. Es que hoy jugaban las Chivas del Guadalajara y Kazu tiene fe en que el Cruz Azul va a ganar

-¿Y tu no la tienes?-Pregunto Leni.

-No, yo tengo fe en que el Monterrey va a ganar algún día-. Respondió Bobby-. Además, Kazu también tiene fe en que Boca algún día le va a ganar al River.

-Al menos el chico sueña en grande. Voy a lo de Kazu, así que nos vemos al rato.- Dijo Lincoln para irse de allí

* * *

-Oye Luna ¿Tienes un Maño?- Pregunto Luan

-¿Maño? ¿Qué es Maño?

-Un huevo de este tamaño.- Respondió la bromista para empezar a reírse.

-¡Luan! ¿Cuánto veces te lo tengo que decir? Esta historia es _Family Friendly_, no puedes decir esas cosas.- Dijo Luna.

-Claro que puedo, la gente está obstinada que ahora todo tenga que ser_ Family Friendly_.- Dijo Luan-. Pero bueno ¿Estas lista para mañana?

-Sep, ya tengo todo coordinado, tu acto es después de partir el pastel.- Dijo la rockera-. Kazu, Reyna y yo te daremos apoyo musical. ¿Tu estas lista?

-¡De sobras hermanaza!- Respondió Luan-. Ya tengo listo mi Permatrago.

-¿Permatrago? ¿Qué es Permatrago?- Pregunto Luna.

-Esta.- Respondió Luan para reírse, al principio Luna no lo había captado, cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a perseguir a Luan.

-¡Ven aquí, dientona malnacida!- Exclamo la rockera mientras perseguía a Luan.

-¿Qué no te aguantas una broma?- Dijo Luan

Mientras que la Rockera y la Bromista corrían por la habitación de hotel, Lisa estaba revisando su laptop. Había puesto cámaras ocultas con ayuda de Luan para espiar a Lynn jr, a Lori y a sus padres, como le había pedido Lincoln. Desde hace horas que Lori no salía de su habitación, solo estaba acostada en la cama escuchando canciones deprimentes, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

A la genio le dio bastante lastima el ver a la hermana mayor así, ella es la figura imponente de la familia, la inquebrantable… Ahora, solo parecía el vestigio de lo que una vez fue.

¿Tendría que dejarla a su suerte? ¿O podría demostrar algo de humanidad y ayudarla a pesar de no tener ni remota idea de lo que eran las relaciones humanas?

Ella toma un sorbo de refresco y bota la lata vacía en el cesto cercano. Era hora de empezar el protocolo de humanización.

La genio se acerca a la puerta, estaba cerrada, debió suponerlo. Así que saca de su bolsillo un juego de herramientas y saca la ganzúa para forzar cerraduras. Fue una suerte que Lana le hubiera enseñado a forzar cerraduras hace unos meses atrás.

Lori estaba tan sumergida en su negatividad que ni se dio cuenta cuando Lisa entro en la habitación. La genio se acerca hasta donde estaba su hermana.

-Así que… la gran Lori Loud fue derrotada, ¿Eh?- Dijo Lisa al encender la luz de la habitación y apagar la música.

-Déjame sola, Lisa. No estoy de genio.- Dijo Lori en un semblante depresivo-. Acabo de arruinarlo todo por mi estúpida mala aptitud…

La niña genio se sienta en la cama para ponerle una mano en el hombro a su hermana.

-Todo estará bien.- Dijo Lisa.

-Quisiera tener ese optimismo-. Respondió la rubia-. Solo cometo error tras error, ahora no solo Lincoln me odia, si no que Bobby y Leni me deben de odiar también… ¡Por dios! ¡Le pegue a Leni! ¡A ella! Que no lastimaría ni a una mosca, ¿Qué tan desgraciado se tiene que ser en la vida para hacer eso?

-Discúlpame por esto…- Dijo Lisa para darle una fuerte bofetada a Lori. Esta última se sorprendió por esa acción de ella-. Lamento el haberte golpeado, pero era necesario para sacarte de tu espiral negativa.

-No te preocupes…- Dijo Lori ahora estando mas calma-. Para ser sincera, creo que me lo merecía…

-Mira, realmente estoy sobre esforzándome para poder decir las palabras correctas y no terminar empeorando la situación.- Dijo la niña castaña-. Pero es mas que obvio que tienes un problema, y si te soy sincera, es imposible que lo resuelvas estando tirada en la cama escuchando música depresiva.

-Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

-Simple; Levantarte y buscar la manera de solucionar esto. Eres la líder de nuestros lazos de hermandad, has logrado resolver conflictos inminentes entre nuestras hermanas. ¿Y me vas a decir que no puedes con esto? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo cuando repruebes un examen en la universidad?

Lori quedo pensativa con las palabras de Lisa, ella tenía razón. No podía quedarse estancada, aun había mucho que hacer.

-Tienes razón, Lisa.- Dijo Lori al sentarse en la cama-. Tengo que arreglar esto de alguna forma.

Lisa sonríe, hasta ella misma se sorprendía de inmenso poder que tenían las palabras.

-Solo recuerda que, la vida siempre va a buscar la manera de hacerte caer, y si eso pasa no te quedes allí. Levántate y sigue; Levántate una y otra vez, hasta que los Corderos se conviertan en Leones.- Dijo el genio al ponerle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

La rubia sonríe y le asiente, y Lisa se va de la habitación. Lori se levanta y suspira, tenía que buscar la manera de arreglar todo, pero primero tenía que tomar una ducha y comer algo.

* * *

Horas de la mañana y Lincoln se hallaba en el departamento completamente solo, estaba un poco triste ya que ni siquiera le habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños, empezando que ya se habían ido cuando el despertó. Pero de seguro tenían que hacer algo muy importante, así que lo dejo pasar.

Estaba preparándose su desayuno mientras escuchaba canciones de Pantera en su teléfono. Vaya que luna tenía razón, esos chicos son muy buenos, la rockera le había recomendado varias bandas y todas le habían gustado. Ahora escuchaba a Pantera, a SOD, a Metallica, a Iron Maiden y a Ministry.

Cuando termina de cocinar y comer, lava los trastes y se sienta en el sofá para ver un poco de tele, unos minutos después, alguien toca la puerta, asi que se levanta y revisa, dándose cuenta que es Kazu.

-Hey amigo ¿Cómo estás?- Saludo el asiático.

-Yo estoy bien ¿Y que haces por aca?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, quería pasar a saludarte y a desearte un feliz cumpleaños, amigo.- Dijo el asiático.

-He, gracias, no pensé que lo recordarías.- Dijo el albino.

-Oh, vamos, Lincoln.- Dijo el chico-. Se que soy despistado, pero no por eso voy a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, ¿No?

-He, de acuerdo.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Y que haces?

-Estaba viendo la tele, ¿Por?

-Ah, quería ver si me acompañabas al Mall, necesito comprar algo y también allí es donde te daré un regalito.- Dijo el albino.

-Vamos, no es necesario…- Respondió Lincoln.

-No te pongas con eso.- Dijo el asiático-. Es tu día especial, y créeme, puede que este día se convierta en el mejor día de tu vida.

-Creo que exageras un poco.- Respondió el albino-. Pero bueno, está bien. ¿Vamos ya?

-Si

-Bien, entonces déjame apagar el tele y cerrar la puerta del pórtico.- Dijo el albino.

* * *

Ya en el Centro Comercial, ambos chicos entran en una tienda de ropa en donde Kazu entrega un ticket a una de las empleadas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, antes de darte mi regalo, tengo que darte el que va de parte de Reyna y Leni.- Dijo el asiático-. Reyna pago por el traje y Leni lo eligió.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, como ya está pago, solo basta que te lo pongas en los vestidores y ya.

-Aquí tiene, señor.- Dijo una de las empleadas al entregarle una bolsa al asiático.

-Gracias, eh, disculpe. ¿Dónde están los vestidores?

-Al fondo de la tienda, los de color azul son los masculinos.- Dijo la empleada con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Muchas gracias.- Se despidió Kazu.

-Esperamos volverle a ver pronto.

-Vamos Lincoln, hora de cambiar de ropa.- Dijo Kazu al empezar a caminar hacia los vestidores.

-¿Ya? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- Pregunto Lincoln al seguir al asiático.

-No me malinterpretes, amigo. A mí también me gusta tu estilo "1999" pero, hoy es tu día especial. Necesitas verte mejor, mi camarada.- Respondió el muchacho al llegar a los vestidores y darle la bolsa al peliblanco.

-De acuerdo…- Respondió el joven Loud-. … Aun así, me gusta mi estilo.

El chico asiático toma su teléfono y le escribe un mensaje a Ronnie, diciéndole que Lincoln estaba en el vestidor y si ya estaba todo listo. Ella respondió que sí, pero que debía distraerlo hasta las seis de la tarde, ya que aún faltaba terminar algunos platillos de comida y faltaba el decorado del pastel.

Iba a responder, pero escucho que la cortina del vestidor en donde estaba Lincoln se abre, así que él le dice que le escribirá más tarde y guarda su teléfono.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto Lincoln, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta de vestir de color rojo, una corbata negra, pantalones tipo jean de color café oscuro y zapatos de color negro.

-Vaya amigo…- Dijo Kazu al verle-. Sabes, a mí me gustan las mujeres, y yo amo a Reyna, pero vestido así te ves bien papi.

-He, he, he. Estás loco.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí, aún hay cosas que hacer y ese grupo de chicas de allá de seguro nos estarán shipeando por lo que acabo de decir.- Dijo el asiático para salir junto con Lincoln de la tienda.

* * *

-… Y sigo insistiendo en que gastaste dinero de manera innecesaria en esa cámara.- Dijo Lincoln

-Claro que no, la compre para así grabar cuando el Cruz Azul gane.- Respondió Kazu-. O al menos hasta que el Monterrey o Boca Junior gane, yo que se…

-Como dije, gastaste dinero innecesariamente.- Recalco el albino-. Pero bueno. ¿Me puedes decir que hacemos tan tarde en las cercanías del Salón de eventos?

-Primero que nada, estas exagerando. No son más de las siete de la noche.- Dijo el asiático-. Y segundo, Luna me pidió que viniera a buscar una guitarra que dejo hace unos días aquí tras un evento que tuvo conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no me invitaron a mí?- Pregunto Lincoln

-Por qué ese día estabas muy ocupado con Ronnie… En su habitación… A solas… Con un gran paquete de c…

-¡De acuerdo! Ya entendí.- Interrumpió el albino, su cara estaba enrojecida.

Ambos llegan a la entrada principal, Kazu suspira. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Dime una cosa, Linc.- Dijo Kazu al voltearse hacia su amigo-. ¿Alguna vez te has llevado una sorpresa muy grande?

-La ultima que recibí fue en mi último cumpleaños antes de los eventos de la mala suerte.- Respondió Lincoln-. Recuerdo que ese día se puso tan loca la fiesta que casi quemamos la casa.

-¿Casi?-Pregunto el asiático.

-Si, por suerte se salvó el 25% de la casa, pero el seguro que tiene la casa es muy amplio.- Respondió Lincoln-. He, aunque no niego que sería genial revivir una fiesta así, exceptuando la parte de quemar una casa.

-Bueno… - Dijo Kazu al abrir la puerta-. Como dice la canción; _La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida…_

Lincoln siguió a Kazu, adentro estaba bastante oscuro.

-Vaya, si que es difícil caminar por aquí con tanta oscurana.- Dijo Kazu-. ¿Crees que puedas encender las luces?

-¿Y el Switch?

-Es esa palanca de color negro que está al lado de la puerta.

El se acerca a los Switches y los sube, cuando el lugar se ilumina, el albino se sobresalta con el imponente grito de _"!Sorpresa¡" _Alprincipio no sabía lo que pasaba, todos sus seres queridos y amigos que había hecho en su nueva vida estaban allí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo el albino al sonreír.

-Es tu gran día, mi amigo.-Dijo Kazu.

-Así que decidimos celebrarlo a lo grande.- Dijo Ronnie al acercarse a el.

Lincoln estaba sonrojado y sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de su novia. Estaba vestida con una camiseta de color purpura, jeans azul marino, tennis negros, pero lo que más destacaba era su nuevo corte de cabello, ahora no tenía su clásica coleta de caballo, ahora su hermosa y sedosa cabellera negra le llegaba a los hombros.

Se veía hermosa.

-Ronnie… - EL chico solo tartamudeaba, no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo la latina al tomarle la mano-. ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

El ve como Luna sube al escenario y toma el micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Dijo la chica castaña-. Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar que mi querido hermano, Lincoln, cumple un año mas de vida. Es sorprendente lo mucho que has crecido. Hemos tenido malos momentos, y yo misma me jacto de haber cometido errores, pero aun asi el corazón bondadoso de mi hermano me dio una nueva oportunidad para enmendar las cosas, y no solo a mi, si no también a varias de mis hermanas que están aquí presentes a excepción de Lana que sigue resfriada.

-Pobrecita, se perderá la diversión.- Dijo Leni.

-Hermano del alma, espero que disfrutes esta fiesta con las personas que te quieren y aprecian, y esperamos que disfrutes de la música que tenemos preparada para que todos bailen aquí. Tambien le agradecemos a ReGamer10 por habernos donado unas Cajitas de CLAP para hacer la comida, aunque el condenado le saco el aceite a las cajas para venderlo a precio nuevo, pero no importa la intención es lo que cuenta. Así que, Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln, te queremos, tu hermana Luna te quiere y bueno… ¡Kazu! ¡Hora de que suene esa musiquita, papi!

Kazu no perdió tiempo y enseguida coloco algo de Rock para empezar, un clásico de Quiet Riot; Metal Healt.

El ambiente se volvía más amigable y agradable, todos bebían, bailaban y charlaban. Pero Lola se le veía algo apagada. No es que le pareciera mala la fiesta, es que le preocupaba su hermana gemela. Desde que Lincoln la perdono, ah estado haciendo varios cambios en su vida, empezando que ahora se le veía más calma y le había bajado bastante a su aptitud pretenciosa y egoísta.

Su hermana Lana estaba resfriada, y ella de verdad quería asistir a la fiesta. A la princesa le daba algo de lástima que ella se estuviera perdiendo de la diversión. ¿Había algo que ella podía hacer? Por un momento pensó que no, hasta que se le prendió el foco, pero tenía que esperar un poco para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado, por suerte en la cocina estaba lo necesario para hacer lo que pensaba.

* * *

Al rato se empezaron a servir las bebidas alcohólicas, y Leni y Bobby, después de llevar un rato bailando la música ochentera que Kazu estaba colocando, decidieron sentarse para descansar y beber algo.

-Mira Leni, esto ah de estar bueno… Ni siquiera está en ingles.- Dijo Bobby al tomar una botella de Wiskey

-Uy no, yo no tomo eso.- Dijo la Rubia-. ¿No tienes un tequilita mejor por allí?

-No, pero aquí hay un mezcalito de pechuga.- Dijo el moreno para darle la botella a Leni-. Yo me voy a aventar un Wiskey a ver que se siente. Salute.

-¿Seguro que es Mezcal?- Pregunto Leni-. No me vayas a dar gasolina de avión y termino toda encuetada y en una zanja.

-Pos, pruébale.- Respondió el moreno para aventarse un trago directo de la botella.

Leni tomo unos tragos de la botella de mezcal.

-A caray, esto está bueno.- Dijo la rubia-. Pero si me encueto toda es tu culpa, Bobby. ¿Qué tal está el Wiskey?

-Esto sabe cómo a Medecina…- Respondió el moreno-. ¡Que gustos tan charros tienen los ricos…!

-Bueno, si no te importa, seguiré bebiendo de este Mezcal.- Dijo Leni.

-Espera. ¿Nos echamos unas carreritas para ver quien se lo termina primero?- Pregunto el moreno.

-¡Sale y vale!- Respondió Leni-. Total, hoy amanecemos parrandeando.

Ambos comenzaron a tomar de sus correspondientes botellas, para que al final Leni termine primero.

-¡Ha! Te gane, Roberto.- Dijo Leni.

-No manches, tu tenias la botella por la mitad.- Dijo Bobby-. … Oye, ¿No sientes como si todo estuviera temblando?

-Yo estoy fresca como una lechuga en la mañana.

-A caray, enserio siento que todo se mueve.- Dijo Bobby.

-¡Ves! Por andar tomando esas cosas extranjeras.- Dijo Leni.

-Ay Mamah…- Arrastro las palabras el moreno-. Ahora si ya me llego el Cuete…

-Yo sigo fresquita y en buen estado.- Dijo Leni.

-Pos, esta noche esta re buena, y solo porque soy bueno y caballeroso hasta le voy a dar su abracito como Lincoln se lo está dando a Ronnie en este momento.- Dijo el moreno arrastrando sus palabras.

El moreno se abraza a Leni, y ella sonríe.

-¿A poco no abrazo de lo lindo?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Pos si, abrazas bien bonito… Pero quita tu patota de mi pie.- Respondió Leni

-Lo siento, Leni querida… Es que ando mareado de la emoción.- Dijo el moreno.

Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe para acariciarle el cabello al chico.

* * *

-… Feliz Cumpleaños, Lincoln Loud, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!- La gente termino de cantarle el cumpleaños a Lincoln, El solo veía el pastel con las velas en frente de si. Se sentía feliz, momentos asi le daba fuerzas para seguir en la lucha para resolver los problemas que hay en la familia Loud.

-Vamos, Hermano… Pide tus deseos.- Dijo Lucy.

-Saben, si esto hubiera pasado en mi último cumpleaños, seguramente pediría que la vida me trajiera de vuelta la gratitud de tener amigos en quienes confiar. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, me doy cuenta de que ya tengo ese honor, así que lo que pediré son fuerzas y ganas para seguir luchando y así algún día resolver los conflictos en mi familia. Que la vida me permita seguir al lado de mi hermosa novia, de mis queridas hermanas, de mi amigo fiel y pendejo…

-Oye, eso ofende.- Dijo Kazu.

-¿Pero tengo razón?

-Si, si la tienes…

Los presentes rieron un poco y callaron cuando vieron que Lincoln suspiro.

-Pero, principalmente, quiero desear que a la humanidad se le ablande el corazón, que los humanos dejemos el egoísmo a un lado y empezamos a trabajar en unión por una sociedad más humana y solidaria.

El chico soplo las velas del pastel y los presentes le aplauden.

-Oye, corazón.- Dijo Lincoln-. ¿Tú crees que las personas puedan aprender a ser más solidarias entre sí?

-Es difícil, pero no imposible.- Respondió Ronnie para besarle la mejilla-. Pero supongo que creer en eso no hace daño…

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Lola?- Pregunto Luan.

-Dijo que tenía sueño, así que la acompañe al departamento.- Dijo Luna-. Creo que Leni y Bobby también se fueron.

-¿También tenían sueño?- Pregunto la señora Santiago.

-No, pero ambos ya estaban hasta las chanclas.- Dijo Luna.

-Esperemos que hayan llegado a casa.- Dijo Lincoln

* * *

La rubia y el moreno llegan al departamento, ambos estaban tambaleantes por el alcohol.

-Ah, chirreon, no debimos pasarnos con el tequila…- Dijo Bobby.

-Creo que… Me iré a dormir.- Dijo Leni

-SI, yo también, espérame.

Ambos entran en la habitación y Leni se sienta en la cama, mientras que Bobby intentaba quitarse los zapatos estando apoyado en la pared.

-Fue una fiesta muy buena, ¿Eh?- Dijo Leni arrastrando las palabras.

-Si que lo fue.. ¡Eh!

El chico, de lo ebrio que estaba perdió el equilibro, cayendo encima de la rubia.

-¡Lo siento, Leni… Yo…!- Dijo el moreno, pero se dio cuenta que Leni solo le veía fijamente.

El también la miro, no se había percatado lo linda que es, aquellos ojos azules, su sedoso cabello de oro, su linda sonrisa, su gran personalidad… ¡Cielos! No sabía si era el alcohol o su corazón, pero sintió un impulso extraño, como si una fuerza sobrenatural le estuviera gritando que lo hiciera.

Ambos no supieron en qué momento se besaron de aquella manera tan apasionada, ni en qué momento sus lenguas danzaron en sus bocas, ni a qué hora el libido en sus mentes tomaron las riendas de sus cuerpos, ni siquiera supieron en que momento sus ropas cayeron a un lado, cayendo en un vórtice de lujuria y pasión. Pero, lo que ambos no podían negar es que era algo que anhelaban, y que aquella noche iba a darles un giro drástico a sus vidas…

… Solo esperemos que usen la protección adecuada...

* * *

Lana y Lola estaban en el tejado de los apartamentos, habían subido allí para apreciar el cielo nocturno, es cuando Lola saca de su mochila varios termos llenos de comida.

-Vaya, ¿Todo esto lo trajiste para mí?- Pregunto Lana, ella estaba usando un tapabocas para así evitar infectar a su hermana

-Claro, sabía que querías ir a la fiesta, pero ya que enfermaste, decidí traerte algo de comer de allá.- Respondió Lola.

-Pero… Te perderás la fiesta.- Dijo Lana.

-No te preocupes, hermana.- Dijo la princesa-. Sera para la próxima.

Lana se queda viendo la comida, para luego ver a su hermana.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan buena?- Pregunto Lana.

-Sabes, eh estado intentar cambiar.- Respondió Lola-. Se que en el pasado no fui la mejor persona. Era una malcriada, una egocéntrica egoísta y altanera. No veía el daño que le hacía a las personas, o mejor dicho, si lo veía, solo que no quería verlo, tuve que perder a mi hermano y a mi hermana gemela para darme cuenta lo que hice.

Lana la veía fijamente, no podía creer que esas palabras vinieran de la que una vez fue la amenaza roja.

-Y aunque ya hice las paces con Lincoln, me faltaba contigo.- Dijo la princesita al ver a su gemela-. Con esa basura de la mala suerte hice bastante daño, no solo a Lincoln, si no a ti también… Ni siquiera sé por qué me deje llevar por eso si siempre pensé que la suerte era meras supersticiones.

-Quizás te dejaste llevar por el pensamiento colectivo.-Dijo Lana al toser un poco-. Después de todo, la mayoría en esa casa pensaba en que Linky en realidad causaba muerte, y el humano siempre seguirá las tendencias. No por que quiera ser popular, sino que es un "Instinto de supervivencia" algo así como "Seguir lo que hace la manada"… Oh bueno, así fue como le entendí a Lisa…

-Si… Quizás los humanos, a pesar de la evolución, no somos tan diferentes de los animales irracionales.- Dijo Lola-. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de cambiar las cosas para bien o para mal. Se que fui una degenerada, pero estoy intentando cambiar eso por algo positivo. Empezar a construir una nueva yo, pero no puedo iniciar del todo hasta hacer eso.

La princesa toma del hombro a la Tomboy engripada.

-Lana, mi querida hermana gemela.- Dijo la doncella-. Yo me disculpo por todo el mal que te cause en el pasado, me disculpo por todos esos insultos y también por esas peleas absurdas y misóginas que solíamos tener por estupideces. No aspiro que me perdones, pero al menos puedo decir que lo intente.

-No digas eso, Lola.- Respondió Lana-. Puede que si te hayas comportado como una malcriada, pero a pesar de todo; Eres mi hermana gemela, y lo seguirás siendo por toda la eternidad. Y eso jamás va a cambiar, por mi parte no hay nada que perdonar, ya todo quedo en el pasado y no tengo rencor hacia ti.

Lola sonríe, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sentía que ya podía iniciar de cero en santa paz, así que ella abraza a su hermana. La experta en plomería sonríe y corresponde.

-¿No te da miedo engriparte?- Pregunto Lana

-Sí, pero no me importa.-Respondió Lola-. Una gripe no me va a impedir abrazar a mi hermana del alma.

Cuando se separan del abrazo, Lana le da un golpecito en el hombro a su gemela.

-Sabes, yo también tengo algo para ti.- Dijo Lana al sacar dos gaseosas de su mochila-. Unas Coquitas junto con el Pan de Conchita y los Chiles Toreados que trajiste, será una delicia.

Bajo la luz de la Luna, ambas disfrutan de su comida y su tiempo de hermanas, será mejor ir preparando las pastillitas de vitamina C para Lola, ya que se le viene una gripe fuerte, pero a ella no le importaba, si era por estar con su gemela, lo valía.

* * *

**Continuara**…


End file.
